My Sweetest Heart For You
by Ryan Crescens
Summary: AN: A cruel destiny has awakened to claim the world in its wake. Now the fate of all rests in the hands of two young people whose hearts must bear the weight of freedom and love. Mainly K x L, A x C.
1. Flame of Memory

**My Sweetest Heart for You**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work.

A/N: I've been reading many different on the site for a while now and I decided to try and make one myself.

Any additional comments and review are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Flame of Memory**

--------------------------------------------------

As a bright crimson sun drifted past the horizon, a dusky sky overlapped in pinkish clouds tinted with a faint red faded unto nighttime as darkness descended. A bright blue moon rose into the sky, its full shape gracing gentle waves of an ocean with silvery moonlight as a small figure with flowing pink hair trailed a path leading down to the shoreline

Lacus slowly leaned herself down on the sand as she began humming a sweet melody to herself, rocking back and forth. Turning her gaze upwards towards a breathtaking sky, Lacus' mouth took in a gasp at an ocean of stars that glistened brightly overhead; her lips curving into a sweet smile.

Her baby blue eyes shimmering over in a heavenly gentleness as they slowly became lost in the ocean's glossy waves… their ebb and flow as comforting as a mother's rocking embrace to her. She continued to stare out for what seemed like an eternity before the chilling winds started to take send shiversdown her small frame. Turning around, the thought of heading back home grew more appealing rather than staying outside.

_ 'Am…I going…to die?'_

"Huh?" Stopping for a moment, the pink-haired girl turned her head around as though she heard a voice from somewhere. No one was around though, it was only her. '_Perhaps it was my imagination…?' _Lacus thought mentally, raising a finger to her chin before she shook the thought off and started walking again.

_ 'So sorry…'_

'_No… it can't just be my imagination. I'm sure I heard something that time'_ Lacus thought as she froze in her steps once again. Quietly turning around, a faint change in her visage appeared on her gentle expression as she raised a hand and placed it over her heart. _'What… what is this feeling?'_

It was like there was a whisper from deep in her heart that coerced her into staying. Suddenly, from out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something floating in the cool waters. It seemed to be drawing closer and closer to the shoreline until she finally saw what it was. It was… a body?

Lacus' baby blue eyes widened in shock at what she saw before she immediately ran off towards the cool waters and dove in without a moment's hesitation. As she swam out towards him any sense of composure and regard for her own safety vanished, all that she could feel was the desire to help him by whatever means she could.

The young figure's body began sinking under the water moments before she could reach him. Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired beauty dived deeply under the water to reach him before it was too late. Drawing closer she caught sight of his figure; he was still just a young boy with long brunette hair strewn over his face. Reaching out her hand towards his body, she was just a few inches away before something happened.

The boy's brilliant amethysteyes opened as Lacus felt her locked in his gaze for a moment. His gentle expression gave off an air of sadness while she could've sworn he was smiling towards her while his hand reached out. Underneath the water, Lacus felt heat rising into her cheeks with this boy staring so intently at her.

Interlocking her fingertips with his, her eyes widened as she felt that tugging at her heart… that same whispering in her soul.

'_I… don't mind dying like this seeing your face just... one time…my angel'_

Slipping into unconsciousness, the boy's eyes closed as his fingertips began slipping away from hers. Quickly grasping onto him, she clung his body to hers as tightly as she could now desperately trying to bring them back up to the surface.

Struggling with everything she had, the pink-haired girl breached the water while gasping for air and keeping herself and him at her side, their wet hair clinging to each other with each brush of the water splashing over them.

Finally reaching the shore, Lacus pulled up the violet eyed boy close to her before she collapsed over from exhaustion as heavy breaths wracked her body, her clothes clung tightly to her body from being in the water so long. A loud cough escaped her as small shivers began ringing through her, the late night's breezes picking up.

Lacus slowly picked herself up as he suddenly came back into her mind, her face quickly turning over towards the young brunette. Her eyes drew back for a moment at what she saw… he wasn't breathing. '_Oh dear god… please no…'_

Crawling over towards him, Lacus turned him over while she pressed both of her frail hands down against his chest. Taking a moment in between for compressions, she pressed down harder against him, her face growing more horrified when he still didn't start breathing.

Lacus' long pink hair was strewn over both their bodies; she moved herself up towards his still face, gently clasping her hands around him. '_Please… wake up…please…' _she pleaded silently to him, slowly closing her blue orbs as her soft lips pressed to his. She breathed deeply through her gentle lips and into his mouth as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Opening her beautiful blue eyes, every whisper of Lacus' heart ached without end that she'd see him awaken. Her glossy eyes brimmed over with tears… he'd stopped breathing completely. Words couldn't express the hurt Lacus felt as she broke down in tears over his still body. Her fragile heart was shattering at the thought of not being able to save this young boy…

-----------------------------------

"Huh…?" Lacus whispered softly to herself, raising her head off of his chest to see he was taking small breaths. '_He's alive…'_ she thought with tears of joy running racing down her face, her small hands cupped around his face as her fingertips trailed over his open lips with each breath.

Carefully linking her arm with his, Lacus slowly stood up hanging onto the boy as she started walking back up the sandy shores of the beach and up to her house. '_It's not too far… I know I can make it.' _Lacus thought to herself over and over again, her legs beginning to tremble with the stress of carrying him by herself.

A few minutes later Lacus finally reached her home that rested quietly upon a series of flat cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Quickly unlocking her door, she fell inside with the boy tumbling in not too far behind. Lacus' face felt warm as trickling beads of sweat slid down her forehead.

She then realized how closely pressed she was against the amethyst eyed youth; the fact that her wet clothes still clung tightly to her figure wasn't helping matters either.

"Umm…." Lacus whispered softly to herself, her face darkened a considerable red when she realized he was even more soaked than her. Shaking off any such thoughts from her mind, Lacus gave a determined look that inevitably came out looking cute as it always did.

Intertwining her arm with his once more, Lacus helped him up to his feet while walking him slowly over to her couch, setting him down carefully as she pulled herself down and sat herself next to him with a light sigh.

Lacus ran a hand over his forehead, brushing a few of his long strands of hair away from his eyes, a small smile weaving itself into her expression. '_He must've been through so much, yet he still looks so peaceful…'_

Her train of thought was cut off as a series of coughs burst out from the boy, his face heaving with deep breaths. Lacus' face worried as she placed a hand to his forehead, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Placing her hands upon his chest, she slowly lifted up the flimsy material of his cotton shirt over his head. Lacus' eyes were drawn for a minute to his chest that was well muscled, although not too overly done. Shaking her head once more, her face flushed as she found she couldn't control her thoughts. _'What's wrong with me…?'_

Setting his shirt aside, Lacus went to discarding all the rest of his clothes until he clad only in a pair of black silk boxers. Lacus turned away as she couldn't help herself anymore, leaning herself off the couch to walk over to a nearby fireplace near coveted in newly placed fire wood. Picking up a small match at the base, Lacus struck it alongside the wood as a small flickering flame emitted from the tip. Tossing it on the wood, a small fire started as the flickering pyre burned up into a greater intensity with the passing moments.

The comforting warmth of the fire sent a renewing feeling of life into Lacus' body as she brought her hands up to run them over each other. After a while, Lacus stood up and went over to a nearby closet. Opening it up, she stood up on her tiptoes to pick up a set of pink laced sheets with a thin mattress sheet. Clasping them tightly within her hands she took to setting them out over by the fireplace taking special care not to get them too close.

Intertwining her hands together she went back over to the young boy whose chills had begun to subside with the warmth of the fire that now spread out through the whole of her living room. With a gentle expression not wavering for an instant, Lacus took him by her arms and leaned him into the soothing comfort of the sheets as she snuggled his body as tightly in as she could get.

-----------------------------------

Finally having a moment alone to herself, Lacus stole away out the back door. A soft sigh of relief escaped her open lips as her eyes beheld one of her own private little treasures in the comfort of her home, a perfectly preserved hot spring in all its exquisite beauty for her alone right in the very back of her house with the added touch of a overview of the night sky to look upon through stainless glass.

Unclasping her nightgown away from the slim of her figure, Lacus let it drop down in a pool of wet silk at her feet. Kneeling at her feet, Lacus placed her right hand inside of the water to gauge its warmth. "Ouch!" she cried for a minute, pulling her hand back at the feel of how hot it felt. For a girl who'd been in freezing cold water, it certainly wasn't strange that her body hadn't had time to adjust though.

"One step at a time…" Lacus whispered softly, taking a deep breath before she slipped herself in completely with the rushing feel of heat searing into the whole of her open body. Sharply gasping in some before the cold feelings inside of her began to subside, her breaths calming back to a normal level as the calming sensations of the springs worked their soothing miracle over her entire body.

Shifting her baby blue eyes up towards a vision of the night sky, Lacus' thoughts fell back to this young boy… '_Who is he…? Why would he have been floating out all alone out there…?' _she thought to herself. "I pray he's going to be alright…" Lacus spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she gave in with a deep breath to close her eyes and whisper her soft wishes to the night sky so that her prayer may come true.

Leaning her back quietly against a smooth surface, the misty steam of the hot spring led her into a dreamy state… her eyes fluttering almost unto a close as her consciousness fell back on precious memories that resided freshly in her mind.

------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

'_He seems to be resting much better now…' Lacus thought to herself as the young brunette slept peacefully, his face seeming much more relaxed and at rest than before. "I don't know who you are, but…" she said, stopping for a moment before she brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead to lightly press her smooth lips against them in a tender kiss "I'm so glad you're alive…" _

_Lacus' beautiful blue eyes widened for a moment as she saw his lips curve into a smile… could he have felt that? Shaking the thought off, Lacus giggled some to herself. _

"_Well… whoever you are, I do hope you'll stay here until you're alright. I promise I'll take care of you." Lacus said, closing her eyes with a bright smile on her face. Standing up, Lacus gave him one last tender glance before she left him to rest._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

As the pink-haired beauty's thoughts continued onward, nighttime drifted on with the stars swirling overhead and the moon still in full bloom.

For now a chain of events has begun to unfold that cannot be undone, and a cruel destiny awaits these two young people whose intertwined fates have led them to one another.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time and patience to read through the first chapter of my story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 

Please leave some reviews and comments on how I can improve my writing style, presentation as it would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see, that's welcome too.

I'd also like to extend my thanks to a friend who helped me with my inspiration and creation for this story, you were a big help. You know who you are.


	2. Aching Hearts

**My Sweetest Heart for You**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work.

A/N: I've been reading fan fiction on this site for a while and I thought I would give it a shot.

Any additional comments and reviews would be appreciated and are encouraged.

**Chapter 2 – "Thus the contemplation for those aching hearts that sought out love has begun…"**

-------------------------------------------------------

As dawn slowly approached on a brightening sky, beams of warm sunlight shot out from behind a veil of clouds to shimmer down in their magnificence upon the earth below calling out for another day of new life to begin.

Small wisps of wind blew across the countryside like whispers, their gentle brush riding up against the closed blinds of a small house overlooking the ocean from far above; inside a pink haired girl was nestled soundly within the comforts of her bed, her figure enclosed within silky pink sheets with her head resting comfortably on a fluffy white pillow. Her lips took in small breaths with her chest raising up and down, her visage a true angelic vision to behold in its exquisite beauty.

As time slowly passed onward, Lacus' eyes began to flutter open with her small figure rising out of the bed as the baby blue depths rose completely; her hands coming up to lightly rub against them to rid some of the sleep from her sight.

"My, is it morning already?" she said softly to herself; a hint of fatigue still evident in her voice from last night's excitement.

Lacus slipped out from under her comforter; the long tresses of her silky nightgown leaving the bare of her back open.

Walking over towards her window, she opened up the blinds as a flowing amount of breathtaking sunlight bathed her room in an almost ethereal glow.

"…" Lacus' eyes widened for a moment as her figure was enshrined in its refreshing warmth, small shivers running down her body from the feeling.

Lacus faintly smiled as she walked outside her door and descended the stairway through the hallway.

Small specks of ash and burnt wood still lingered in the air as Lacus passed by her living room where the boy still slept as soundly and as quietly as a new born baby. Lacus' eyes softened for a moment with each breath he took while she gazed in on his slumbering body. '_Good… he's still sleeping'_

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Humming sweetly to herself, Lacus began preparing breakfast for herself and her young visitor; the sweet smell of freshly made sausages and waffles filling the air.

'_I really hope he likes it, it's been such a long time since I've cooked for two'_ she thought to herself as she smiled some; a faint tint of pink staining her cheeks.

As she was finishing up, a series of strange sounds shot out from the direction of the living room. Lacus rose her head up in confusion as she turned around hurrying out of the kitchen. Raising a hand up to her mouth in shock, Lacus' eyes widened at the shock of seeing the boy gone from his bed and her door having been forced wide open.

'_Oh no, he hasn't gone out in his condition has he!' _Lacus thought before she ran outside, not finding herself but a few steps out before she saw him lying out before her on the rocky ground, a ragged looked on his face, his brilliant amethyst eyes full of a deep fear.

Lacus didn't say anything standing there while gentle blue locked with violet. '_He's afraid…'_ she thought.

Drawing in a soft breath, Lacus folded her hands neatly over the front of her chest while she slowly approached him with a beautiful smile exuding an aura of serene gentleness from her body.

"You shouldn't be going outside in your condition; you're still very weak you know…" Lacus whispered before she leaned herself casually down by his side. Leaning her head down so she could face him directly, Lacus' visage could only be described by failing words as that of an angel.

"By the way, this is the first time we're meeting face to face though isn't it? Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Lacus Clyne and what's yours may I ask?"

"…"

A few giggles escaped Lacus' lips; her head tilting some "Hmm?"

The boy stayed silent for a moment more, his eyes glancing over the girl curiously before he shook his head "I… I don't know"

"You don't know? That's certainly very strange; don't you remember your name?"

Lowering his head some, the boy spoke very quietly "No… I don't remember my name. I can't remember anything at all"

"Oh my… that's awful. Hmm…" Firmly clasping her hands together, Lacus stood upright as she leaned down and gazed intently at him with an exuberant expression on her face "I know! How would you like to have some breakfast? I'm sure that would make you feel better"

'_Who is this girl?'_ "Um… yeah, sure… breakfast sounds nice I guess" he said, nodding his head very slowly.

Smiling brightly at his answer, Lacus grasped his hands quickly helping him up as she led him back into the house with a renewed vigor.

------------------------------------------------------

His hands crossed politely over his lap, the boy swallowed some as he stared down at the plate laid out before him. "Um… Ms. Lacus, is this really mine?"

Lacus giggled, nodding her head to him while she sat down at the opposite end of the table "Of course silly, who else do you think it'd be for? And I'd like it if you'd call me Lacus"

"Oh, okay…" A calmer, more serene expression appeared on the boy's expression as he picked up a fork and began taking his fill. Not even halfway through her meal, Lacus looked on in surprise as he'd already finished up his breakfast without even leaving the smallest scrap remaining. "My… you must've really been hungry. It's not really surprising considering you were floating out there for who knows how long"

"…" "Oh! I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to say anything like that. It's just…" Lacus said before her words grew fainter until they were barely above a whisper.

Wiping his face off with a napkin, the boy chuckled while he put his fork down "It's alright, I'm sure you didn't mean it. I am grateful for the food by the way, it was very delicious"

Lacus felt her face heat up with her young visitor's face smiling so very brightly at her. "… Thank you"

Dreamily looking upon the amethyst eyed boy, Lacus' blue eyes softening with a faint aura of sadness exuding from her small frame '_It must be so hard for him… not being able to remember anything about himself at all, but he's still acting like nothing had happened at all. Even if he can't remember anything, he's a sweet boy'_

"Oh, I just thought of something! Since you're not able to remember your name right now, do you think it'd be alright if we came up with a new one, just until your memory comes back?" she said, swinging her legs underneath the table.

"Um… sure, thanks" Nodding some, the boy lowered his head; a strange sense of nostalgia running through his body at Lacus' heart warming affections.

'_She's really kind to me, she hasn't even known me for more than day and yet she's already done so much for me. She's letting me into her home and treating me like family.' _Slowly raising his head, he looked Lacus over while she finished up with her breakfast. '_I really don't know where I came from or what's going on…but I'm glad she's the one who found me' _

Tilting her head, Lacus leaned over the table and poked the boy's head lightly.

He raised his head some more at the feel of her gentle prodding, his violet eyes widening for a heat stricken minute at the misgiving opportunity with Lacus' silky nightgown having dripped over her shoulders to near reveal the entirety of her blossoming chest for his eyes to drink in.

Time seemed to slow down for a minute with the boy's heart beating faster and faster. A rush of blood flowed through the entirety of his body while his face flushed an unhealthy shade of red.

"…" As the shock of it finally overcame him, he unconsciously slipped off his chair and crashed headfirst onto the floor below with a faint groan escaping his lips.

Quickly standing himself up with his face still flushing a deep shade of red, he backed up against the counter with his mouth hanging wide open… trying to utter some sort of apology "I um…. I didn't mean to I mean… I'm so so sorry"

Shifting her head back and forth, Lacus' hands clasped up against her soft cheeks while she rested herself on the table by her elbows. She softly chuckled; her unaffected composure giving some sense of reassurance to him from his near heart attack.

"You know what? I think I may have come up with a nice name for you. What do you think of 'Kira'?"

"Kira…" he spoke to himself out loud, finding the name to his liking. He nodded his head 'Mhmm… I really like it"

"Very well, Kira it is then" Lacus said, standing up and slowly walking over to him until she was mere inches away. The slight pressure of Lacus' figure so near to him causing Kira to swallow deeply, this feeling a bit too familiar…

"Um Lacus… what're you doing?" Kira asked nervously.

Smiling gently towards him, Lacus enveloped Kira in a soft hug with her arms encircling themselves around his waist. Bringing herself closer into the gentle warmth; her open lips leaned towards his ear to whisper soft words "It's very nice to meet you Kira…"

Kira's amethyst eyes widened at the feel of her warm body pressed up so very closely against him. His expression relaxed after a moment, his arms coming up to return her gift as his hands wound themselves around the slim of her waist to embrace her back. "It's nice to meet you too Lacus" Kira spoke as tenderly as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say Lacus?" Kira asked. Had he heard her right?

Shifting herself over on the couch so she was closer to him, Lacus leaned in until her face was just a few inches away from Kira's. "I asked if you wanted to go down to the beach. It really is a nice day out Kira… please?"

"Yeah, but…" Kira hadn't even gotten another word out before a pouty look on Lacus' face that was all but irresistibly cute had him completely surrendering to her.

'_I just can't say no to her…'_ Kira thought to himself, sighing as he nodded his head in defeat.

"Really? You're the best Kira!" Lacus said, throwing herself on top of him to embrace him in a tight hug.

Kira laughed nervously with the heat rushing to his face again. He was getting that feeling… how could one girl he'd just met have such a power over him already? Maybe he'd never understand.

"Don't you think we should get changed first? You're still in your nightgown and I'm…" Suddenly aware that he was still dressed in nothing but a silky pair of black boxers, Kira slid back in embarrassment.

"Why would we do that silly? We're going into the water anyway and I've got some an extra suit somewhere that you can use."

Lacus stood up quickly and hurried into a nearby room. Just a few moments later she walked out with a few towels hanging over her arm and a bag clasped in between her fingertips.

Kira blinked at how excited Lacus was about a simply trip to the beach '_She's really looking forward to this.'_

"Huh?" _'Come to think of it, Lacus is the only one I've seen living here… I wonder why. Doesn't she have any family or friends?"_

"Are you ready Kira?" Lacus asked, her eyes set on Kira who looked like he was off in another world. "Oh, right. Sorry about that Lacus, let's get going!"

"Yeah!" Lacus said, her beautiful expression growing much brighter with that in mind. "Come on, let's go!" she said, grabbing Kira by the hand and running with him out the door not even bothering to lock it behind them.

Chuckling nervously, Kira followed quickly behind Lacus so she wouldn't get too far ahead of him. "There's no need to hurry, the beach isn't going anywhere…"

"Yes I know, but it's just been so long since I've had someone to go with, so I don't want to miss a single moment of today. I just know it's going to be great." "…" Kira smiled, running up beside her 'till they'd gotten all the way down right to the seashore.

As soon as the shoreline came into sight, Lacus hurried ahead to set out the towels and her bag out on the sandy ground; afterwards she walked up to where the waves where meeting with the earth so that the water came up to where she could feel the cool water on her feet.

Lacus took a deep breath of the gentle sea breeze that brushed through the long strands of pink hair that cascaded down her bare back.

Clasping a few loose strands of her hair within her gentle palms, Lacus twirled them slowly as her eyes stared dreamily out unto the unending ocean that seemed to stretch for an eternity upon the horizon. '_I always feel so happy when I can come here, but… being here with Kira… it…' _From out of the corner of her eyes, small crystalline tears began falling slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

"_Do we really have to go Daddy?" a young Lacus asked with a whimper and that all too familiar pouty look coming into view._

_Chuckling, a brightly haired man leaned down and patted her on the head while nodding his head. "I'm afraid so. I'll tell you what though; someday we can come back here and spend as much time as you want. How does that sound?"_

_With the sun dipping back in the sky, reflections of burning sunlight reflected off the water and shimmered in sparkling essence upon Lacus' face, her smile as wide as he'd ever seen it. _

"_Thank you Daddy!" she cried, leaping into his arms to give him a tight hug. _

_Patting her lightly on the back, he carefully set her back down and lightly clasped her hand "Come on now, we don't want your mother to worry… she chewed me out good the last time I kept you up past your bedtime."_

_Giggling, Lacus nodded her head and began walking home with her father._

* * *

"…Lacus, are you okay?" Kira asked while walking up behind her. 

"Oh, no it's nothing." She said while raising a hand up to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Lacus put a smile on her face and quickly turned around towards Kira. "We should get changed now though shouldn't we?"

"Yep. Oh and Lacus…mmm" Lacus silenced him with a finger to his lips while she gave Kira a wiry grin, walking past him "No peeking now"

"I wouldn't do..." Hushing Kira once again with another finger to his lips, Lacus gave Kira a serene expression, smiling the same way she always did. "I know you wouldn't do it either" Lacus spoke as she whisked past him and picked up the bag she'd set earlier down on the towel, walking in behind a nearby rock formation to change.

Humming quietly to herself, Lacus grasped tightly at the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it over her head leaving her bare body open to the cool feel of the ocean breeze. Folding up her gown she placed it down by her feet and reached into the bag to pull out a pink two-piece swimsuit.

Lacus' beautiful figure fit snuggly into the swimsuit; it flattered her accentuating curves and flat stomach for a truly breathtaking sight. Wrapped her arms around herself, she twirled around… humming to herself sweetly. '_I know we've only just met, but I really hope he likes me…'_

Ceasing her thoughts, she slowly snuck out from behind the rocks tip toeing behind Kira and slipped her hands around his eyes. Kira's body stiffened for a moment before an angel's sweet laughter had him relaxed again.

Kira placed his palms over hers, holding them in place for a quite moment between them. Kira gently ran his fingertips over her hands softly, the feel of her soft skin an exquisite sensation to him.

Lacus slowly closed the baby blue depths of hers as she leaned into his back, slipping her hands away from his eyes and lowering them to wrap around his waist.

"Thank you for coming here with me today Kira." Lacus whispered softly to him, his body's gentle strength like an intoxicating wine to her body… she felt she couldn't get enough. "I'm happy I'm here with you too." Kira said, carefully unclasping Lacus' hands from his waist as he went over behind the rocks to change himself.

Slipping out of his black silk boxers, Kira reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of onyx black swimming trunks that fit tightly around his hips making them a near perfect fit.

Kira hurried out from behind the rocks and ran out towards the water. Suddenly he stopped when he noticed that Lacus wasn't anywhere around. Kira looked around for her, but… it was like she'd just vanished into thin air. '_I don't understand… she was just here, where could she have gone?'_

Stepping a few feet inwards of the water's rising levels, Kira ran a hand through the long strands of his brunette hair. _'I sure hope nothing happened to her…'_

From the depths of the water a shadow crept closer and closer to Kira, with an all too familiar wave of pink hair was trailing on top of the foamy white waves.

As the pink-haired 'shark' drew closer and closer to Kira, Lacus went for her chance and leaped out of the water and dived straight for him with a confident smirk on her lips.

Just as she was about to make contact, Kira suddenly turned around with surprisingly faster reflexes and clutched Lacus around her waist with a triumphant smile on his face. "And here's your reward" Kira whispered to her before flipping to the side as he pulled her down underneath the water with him.

After a few minutes Lacus emerged from the water gasping for air, her long strands of hair strewn freely about her body. Kira came up beside her a few minutes later, laughing quietly with a satisfied expression on his face. "That sure was close, you almost had me there"

"Yeah… almost!" Lacus turned around smacking her hand against the water to send a wave of water splashing directly into Kira. "Ah!"

Kira fell back some, floating with the water, his eyes blurry from Lacus' surprise attack. Just as he began standing up again, the pink haired beauty was on top of him and pulling him underwater again.

----------------------------------------------

Kira dragged himself up into the sandy ground; his hand clasped a fist full of sand. Turning himself over on his back, he gasped for breath as his chest heaved in and out.

"…Okay Lacus, you win… I give up"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, you're too much for me…"

Giggling softly, Lacus fell down quietly by Kira's side. Closing her eyes, she gave in a deep breath and leaned onto Kira's chest.

"I really enjoyed today a lot Lacus" Kira whispered to Lacus, bringing his hand up to rest upon the silky smooth skin of her back to nudge her closer onto him. "I can't thank you enough. You made my first day here… the first day I can remember so incredible"

"I should be the one thanking you Kira, it meant so much to me too" Lacus whispered under the softness of her breath to Kira, indulging in his invitation to nuzzle herself closer into Kira's embrace.

"It's starting to get dark out though, we should probably head back"

Lacus whimpered, snuggling herself closer into the warmth of Kira's arms "I don't want to go back…"

Kira sat up and gently stroked the long locks of Lacus' pink hair, his expression a gentle smile as reflections of the setting sun basked them in its enveloping warmth.

"I know… I wish this day didn't have to end either." Kira said softly, continuing to take pleasure in feeling the soft silky strands; Lacus' soft coos of pleasure filling his heart with deep, satisfying warmth.

"I'll make you a promise… we'll come back here one day and we won't ever leave until you want to. We can stay here as long as you want, even if the moon rises and the sun sets a thousand times over" Kira said as he smiled"

"…Wh…What did you just say?" Lacus said her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were widening, tears the color of crystal forming in the blue depths of her eyes.

Kira felt Lacus starting to shake in his arms; his eyes softened with concern. '_What did I say…?'_

Lacus tightly placed her hands on Kira's shoulders, pressing him down onto the ground as she leaned closely above him with her face mere inches away from his. "…" Kira lay speechless beneath her… it was that look on Lacus' face. She'd looked the life had seeped out of her, her eyes near completely expressionless.

"We are going to come back here someday Kira… you have to promise me that again. Please… you can't ever promise me something like that without doing it…"

"…I promise Lacus" Kira said; he could only stare up into her face as though someone had stricken her terribly before she collapsed down into his chest without saying a single word.

Kira just held her for as long as it would take before he felt her calm down, not pressuring something that had… no, words failed to describe the feelings he'd felt just then.

With only their expressions to guide their actions, Kira and Lacus solemnly headed back to her house. Kira held his arm around Lacus' shoulder the whole way for the absolute fear of what had still transpired seemingly moments ago to his mind and heart. She needed him to keep himself close to her as well, she… she just couldn't not have his warmth for her body and heart, not right now…

As soon as they'd gotten back, Lacus said she'd start preparing dinner and went into the kitchen; it wasn't long before differently scented aromas and sweet scents filled the house.

Kira on the other hand, said he'd wanted to stand outside for a moment and watch the sunset; he'd asked if she wanted to watch it with him. Lacus' expression brightened at his offer, and happily said she'd do it if he could just wait a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking his head lightly, Kira's long brunette hair swung carelessly over his face as the strands fell loosely over his eyes.

Staring outwards to as far as the eye could see… Kira looked upon the glorious ocean with a content feeling resting in his heart as the soothing effect that the foamy white waters brushing against the seashore had on his soul.

'_What is going on here…? So many things are happening so fast, I just don't understand…'_

Sighing softly to himself, Kira's thoughts fell back on what Lacus had told him about the time when she'd found him yesterday.

_'If I was really floating out in the middle of the ocean, what was I doing there? Am I even supposed to be alive?'_

'…_Is there even anything waiting for me from where I came from?"_

He stood there for an indeterminable amount of time; his unconscious thoughts slowly falling back to a different time and place…

_

* * *

_

_Heavy droplets of rain poured down in their sadness upon a land that ran thick with the blood of its people, all the cries that had been present in its wake were now extinguished._

_Through all that was silent; swords, plates of armor, and the disembodied organs of those brave souls who had given their lives in the 'attempt' were strewn out as far as the eye could bare to taken in. Crimson red fluid gushed out like the rainfall itself… evident that a single truth that pierced the darkness of the night sky that loomed over… this was not a battle, it was a massacre. _

_The black clouds that reared themselves overhead in a sky that was overcast by a completely dark moon shone down in cycling waves of moonlight that gave off an eerie sense of tragedy and despair._

_Yet amongst all of this heartfelt sorrow two figures still stood amongst it all, their interlocking gazes shone neither forgiveness nor mercy towards one another. Still, only one had the courage to speak._

…_and his words were as one with the arena which surrounded them._

"_Yes…it was you; this was all your doing"_

"…"

"_All of this is but another stepping stone in the revelation to which your true nature lies"_

"…"

"_It is for the sake of destroying our 'mother' that all of these sacrifices were necessary, can't you see that boy?"_

"…"

_A feverishly dark smirk shone upon his lips; the crimson shining through from his eyes met in essence with a building aura burning brighter and brighter about his frame._

"_Murderer…"_

* * *

"Kira?" 

Kira shot up his head in shock and surprise, beads of sweat running coolly down his forehead as he breathed in deeply from the traumatic vision that had intruded into his mind like a phantom.

Lacus stood silently behind Kira; her attire now a casual white silk dress with tints of pink edging around the trim. The long sleeves near covered her arms as they clasped loosely behind her back.

"Are you alright…? I just wanted to come out and tell you that dinner was ready…" she asked.

Kira couldn't answer her, his eyes held a void of sadness and anxiety that could not be contemplated nor wished upon to anyone else… Lacus knew at the moment he couldn't have been farther from happiness than anyone else.

Through it all Kira still managed a faint smile he felt Lacus near him, he presence was comforting to him and helped to drive away the darkness that threatened to consume his soul in the void of his own insecurity.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the short time that they'd been outside, the sky was beginning to darken once again with a drizzle of raindrops falling down on Kira and Lacus whose words had ceased once more.

Amethyst eyes interlocked with shimmering blue in a realm where their feelings conveyed along something indescribable to one another.

Walking up behind him; Lacus leaned her head into Kira's back with her hands grasping the fabric of his shirt. "Please take me inside Kira…"

Kira turned around towards her and nodded his head. Gently taking Lacus' hands in his own, he led her back into the house.

Lacus sat down on the couch having Kira sit closely next to her. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Lacus closed her eyes, having Kira next to her comforting her now in a time where everything else did not.

"I don't like the rain Kira…"

"Neither do I…"

Lacus stayed with Kira through the night with her smaller body nuzzled closely into his chest, drinking in his comforting warmth and the gentle strength flowed from him.

Even as night descended and the storms began raging outside, Lacus and Kira slept comfortably in each other's arms. With dawn's approach new challenges would appear; but for now… the stars granted them a peaceful night's rest with each other by their side.

* * *

The next chapter's coming up soon with more Kira and Lacus moments, plus a mysterious new character making hisappearance too. 

I hope you liked my revision of this chapter. 'Till next time, I'll promise I'll keep it up and see you all soon.


	3. Soaring Wings

**My Sweetest Heart for You**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work.

A/N: I've been reading fan fiction on this site for a while and I thought I'd give it a shot.

Any additional comments/reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

**Chapter 3 – "Fly with freedom and the everlasting sky that is yours"**

--------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm…." Kira muttered softly under his breath as morning's first light piercing the window and shining down upon him. Kira's thoughts slowly came together, his body arguing against his already wavering desire to get up and betray the still slumbering angel that rested peacefully at his side.

Kira's deep eyes widened achingly slow at the realization of who was leaning so closely against him, his mind trying to register whether this was some dream or if it was really real. Kira's mouth opened as if to say something yet no words came out, he could only form a tender smile after a moment in seeing the true and serene look of content look on her face.

Her beautiful eyes still closed, Lacus was nuzzled closely into Kira's caged arm. Her soft, rose colored lips took small breaths in and out with her chest rising in sync. The warm beams of sunlight shimmering through the glass window that bathed her body in their warmth almost made her look ethereal; Kira's eyes drank in for a rare moment before he came back to reality.

Kira carefully tried to remove his hand from Lacus' tiny hands only to be met with a protesting whimper by the sleeping beauty, her hands grasping against him in their sleep as if to stop him. Sighing gently to himself, Kira nudged a hand against her cheek while leaning in closely against her ear.

"Lacus… Lacus, come on it's time to get up, it's already morning" Kira whispered to her. His calling caused Lacus to stir, but she still didn't wake up. _'Now what am I supposed to do?'_ Kira thought, sighing deeply at this awkward dilemma.

A look of determination came onto Kira's face; carefully he placed his hands on Lacus' shoulders so he'd have some means of keeping her balanced. After some fancy maneuvers which resulted in Kira near sweating bullets, he managed to have Lacus lying peacefully down on the couch still asleep.

Kira near took a breath but stopped himself with his hands clasping firmly over his mouth for fear he'd jinx his luck. Turning around, he began to walk off with a satisfied look coming over his face. Yet as fate's cruel sense of humor would have it, a small dent on the wooden floor below was just out of Kira's sight; before he could do anything about it his foot caught on it and he fell over headfirst onto the floor below with a loud thump.

A cold shiver ran down Kira's spine; he gave a long gulp with the added feeling that his heart had jumped into his throat. _'So close…'_

"Mmmm…" Lacus groaned quietly as her eyes opened themselves. Stretching her arms into the air, her gaze suddenly fell on a fallen Kira who lay out on the ground. "Huh…?" Lacus said in a soft tone, her eyes blinking in curiosity of what was going on.

All of the memories from last night flooded back into her consciousness after a moment, Lacus' expression taking a sudden change as she realized just what Kira was trying to pull.

Lacus' hands folded themselves neatly over each other as her fingertips tapped themselves lightly; her clothes a bit disheveled along with her hair a tad messed up.

"Pardon me for asking Kira… but where did you think you were going without my permission?" she said in a calm voice; it only frightened Kira all the more.

Breathing in deeply, Kira stood up and turned around towards Lacus with a nervous smile on his face. "Well you see Lacus… it's um… I ah…." Kira sputtered out before his mutterings came out barely audible; Lacus sat at the edge of the couch, her legs crossed over one another while she eagerly awaited his answer.

"Yes?"

"……."

"Mhmm, that's what I thought" Lacus said, her lips curving into a mischievous smile as her hands came up to brush some of the wrinkles out of her clothes.

As she'd finished up with straightening up her appearance, Lacus' hands grasped at Kira's shirt and pulled him up towards her. "Gah!" Kira cried out, his body tripping some along the way as he fell out on the couch once more and directly by Lacus' side.

"Kira… I thought you knew to treat a lady with more respect then that. I was having such a pleasant time, I guess I'll just have to punish you" Lacus said more as a statement than anything else; Kira's face dropping further into anxiety. _'Lacus really must've been sleeping better than I thought, I'm really in for it now…' _Kira thought.

"But Lacus…" "Nope" she said, cutting Kira off before he'd even get in at another chance to talk himself out of this one. Lacus cut off any further conversation between the two of them as she slipped her hands about Kira's waist and began tickling him mercilessly.

Falling backwards on the couch, Kira thrashed his head from side to side while his body racked with uncontrollable laughter. "No…No! Lacus, come on… not there!" Kira cried out, barely able to get in a word edgewise.

"My, seems like Kira has a very ticklish side to him" Lacus said while she laughed, her merciless ministrations to her young visitor giving her no end of pleasure. For her, it was the best wake up call she'd had in a very long time.

Kira's sweet laughter was precious to Lacus, she took hidden enjoyment in every moment as hers and Kira's body mingled with their playtime. After a few minutes, they fell off the couch and landed on the wooden floor.

Kira rolled with Lacus around and around until he'd finally pinned her down. Kira smirked some when he felt Lacus' struggles beneath him, but he kept her firmly in his grasp so she couldn't move. "Give it up Lacus, there's no escaping now!"

Lacus gave a protesting whimper, she gave a small sigh as her body started to relax. Kira's eyes softened a bit at her sudden change; Lacus' visage had changed so drastically.

Suddenly Lacus' baby blue orbs narrowed mischievously at Kira's change in his guard, she pulled her arms out of his grasp and gave Kira a push. Kira's eyes widened at Lacus' surprise attack as he was falling against the floor, and before he knew it Lacus had jumped on top of him, pinning her smaller frame down against his body.

"Hey no fair Lacus, that's cheating!" Kira said, his face riddled with both shock and surprise at how devious his pink-haired angel could be when she put her mind to it. Lacus laughed softly at Kira's outburst, keeping her figure pressed closely up to him so he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak away from me like that, and I was having such a nice time too…" Lacus spoke softly to him. She raised her hand to brush some of Kira's brunette hair away from his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to sneak away Lacus; you've got to know that. You're just… mmph!" Lacus silenced Kira with a finger to his lips to which he was instantly silenced by. Kira's body instantly subsided from any other thoughts than to which were of the silky smooth feel of her fingertips brushing against his lips. From the moment Kira had first met Lacus, the pink haired girl's unearthly spell had him at near her every whim.

After a moment of silence between the two, Lacus stood up and extended her hand down to Kira who still lay on the ground. Reaching his hand up, his fingers interlaced with hers as she helped him stand up. "So… you're not mad at me then?" Kira asked.

Lacus blinked at Kira, small chuckles coming from her after a few seconds. She gave a warm smile. "I never was mad at you Kira, you really are cute when you're like this" she said, a faint tint of pink in her cheeks.

Kira felt his face grow warmer and even more when he realized he still held Lacus' hand. "Ahh… umm…." Kira muttered under his breath as he quickly withdrew his palm from hers. Lacus turned her head slightly at the vague hint of disappointment she held.

Lacus shifted her face so she was eye to eye with Kira again. "Say Kira, what do you say if we took a walk around?"

"A…walk?" Kira asked; blinking a few times.

"Yes. You've really only seen my house and around the beach, I really think you'd enjoy it. The area around here is really quite beautiful, and there's something else I know you're just going to love" Lacus said with some enthusiasm returning in her voice.

"Really? What is it Lacus?" Kira asked. Lacus' mood seemed to brighten at the mere mention of whatever it was; so it had to be really spectacular.

Lacus gave a pouty look that came out adorably as it always did. "No Kira that would ruin the surprise! You've just gotta come with me and see it yourself. And who knows? Maybe it'll help you get your memory back if we're lucky"

Kira's face seemed to brighten at the thought of it. He nodded to Lacus, faintly smiling. "Sounds good Lacus"

Kira walked over to the door and quickly opened it up. Lacus followed in suit behind him as they began out the door. As they got outside, Lacus pointed out a small pathway that started out not too far away and led into the forest that resided not more than a mile or two out from her house. Soon afterwards Lacus and Kira walked side by side into the woods not knowing what surprises would await them inside.

* * *

**Beyond the sight and knowing of the two young teens whose happiness with each other has only just begun to grow; elsewhere…**

* * *

Locked in a crystal chamber were two young figures whose detailed composure was over shown by the vividly colored lights that shone down from the rooftop, their splendid radiance flowing down in waves. Clasped in each of their hands was a shimmering blade, their edges sparkling off in an ethereal light that glimpsed off the strong wills of what each of them sought out.

As a flicker emerged off the crimson eyed youth's sword, he charged towards his blonde haired counterpart. Diving down on his right foot, he pushed himself off of the ground with a significant force to send him several feet off of the ground and into the sky. Clasping his blade in between both his hands, he sent his sword soaring down at the blue eyed boy whose composure hadn't been shaken for a minute by the coming strike.

"Now you're mine Rey!" the boy cried out, his blade slashing down with all of his strength; yet he was only met with a look of shock at the almost effortless swipe of his opponent's weapon that had lifted up to stop him in his tracks. The ringing of their blades echoed throughout the halls of their training chamber, rattling even the sturdy crystal chandelier that hung above them.

The force of their weapons still clashed against one another, their strength matched in an even stand off as neither held the advantage.

"You need more than blind anger and force when facing an enemy Shinn, your lack of focus will only lead you to being an open target. Now let's try it again" the long blonde haired teen spoke calmly; he gave a forceful push from his blade, sending Shinn Asuka back a few feet.

"I don't need anymore of your lectures Rey! Now come on!" Shinn exclaimed, charging at Rey with speed far superior than before. He struck forward with his sweating palms gripped every tightly around his sword's hilt, the rushing adrenaline through his entire body filling him with a fervent desire to win. Rey quickly swiped his sword, knocking aside Shinn's attack with relative ease.

"Hmm?" Rey said with a curious expression strewn upon his face as a swift light came out in the form of Shinn's leg coming out to strike at him from the side.

'_I see… a diversionary tactic, but it's not going to work…'_ Rey's racing mind thought in less than a moment before he threw himself effortlessly up into the air, pushing down with a single hand to hold himself up. Rey drew his right leg back, and then sent it careening out towards Shinn's face as his own foot had all but swung by Rey's face leaving nothing but a gentle breeze to brush against some of the strands of his long hair.

"Gah!" Shinn cried out, Rey's foot slamming him directly across his cheek… Shinn rolled out across the ground, a small bruise already appearing on his face. Before he'd even had the time to recover, the silver tipped blade of Rey's sword was present in front of his face… mere centimeters away from a gruesome blow.

Rey's focused expression softened as he put his sword back within its sheath and extended a hand towards Shinn "What's wrong with you Shinn, your fighting has been so reckless lately. It seems like something is really troubling you.

Sighing, Shinn raised his hand to lock with Rey's as he helped himself to his feet. Groaning softly, he rubbed his cheek with my free hand to free himself from some of the sting of Rey's fresh blow.

"It's… it's nothing… I just can't seem to focus lately…" Shinn said quietly.

"…" Rey stood silent at Shinn's words, his consciousness falling back into a state of inner thought '_Is it too soon to tell him…?'_

"Is something wrong Rey?" Shinn asked; Rey looked like he'd been off in another world for a minute.

"Huh…? Oh, no… it's nothing. We need to be heading off now; Chairman Dullindal will be expecting us."

Suddenly the door opened; a magenta haired girl came rushing in through it with an exasperated look on her face "Rey! Shinn! What have you guys been doing in here all of this time? Honestly, the Chairman sent me to find you guys and I find you in here chatting it up" Lunamaria said, her breaths becoming less and less deep as she caught up with herself.

"We were just finishing up here Lunamaria, there's no need to worry. Shinn and I are on our way to see him right now" Rey spoke, nodding his head in acknowledgement of the order.

Luna fixated her eyes on the two of them, a suspicious look in their depths "Well not without me you're not. Orders are that I'm going to be coming with you on this"

Shinn sighed, shifting his hands inside the depths of his pockets with an annoyed look appearing on his face "Alright, alright, whatever you say. We'd better get moving through before we waste anymore time here"

Luna chuckled at him, raising a hand up to her mouth "Aww… Shinn's so serious now, we'd better watch out"

"…Hmph" Shinn muttered "Honestly Luna, do you think you could stand to be a little more composed at these times too? It's just not natural for us to be all giddy and carefree as you all the time" Shinn said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Luna said, a hint of anger rising in her voice "I'm the one who always has to keep you two knuckleheads from getting yourselves into a whole mess of trouble. You should be thanking me, not criticizing me" she said, folding her hands over her chest to emphasize her point.

"What're you talking about? In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who saved your butt on that last mission, or did that just slip your mind?" Shinn exclaimed as he walked up until he was face to face with her.

Luna's eyes narrowed in frustration, reaching over to playfully bop Shinn across the head "Oh get over yourself! You're always bringing stuff like that up, it's just making excuses."

"What do you think Rey…? ….Rey?" Shinn spoke aloud, turning his gaze about the hall when he'd noticed Rey had vanished. "Where'd he go?" Luna asked, a hint of confusion apparent in her visage when she took to noticing as well.

"Are you two still in there? Come on or else we'll be late" Rey called out from afar. He was already out the door and waving to them from a fair distance. "…" Luna and Shinn lowered their heads in embarrassment.

"Hey wait up Rey!" they both called out, rushing outside the door to catch up with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey raised his right palm against a flat board screen, a warm blue light coursing over his hand to verify its identification. "Identity: Rey Za Barrel Confirmed. Please Enter" the computer generated voice declared, the silver outlining of a door swishing open with a light gust of wind exuding from the open elevator shaft from the cooling vents.

Rey, Shinn, and Luna all entered the elevator's doors as they closed in behind them immediately. "Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's floor room please. Rey Za Barrel, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke confirming personal request by the chairman for scheduled meeting at 8:00 A.M." Rey spoke; as soon as he'd finished the room shifted and began its ascension upwards.

"By the way Rey… do you know what the Chairman wanted to talk to us about?" Shinn asked, turning his head towards Rey who stared out at a blank wall with his hands crossed over one another.

"…" Rey closed his eyes "No, I haven't been informed of anything as of yet. However… what I do know is that it might possibly related to 'that' incident."

Shinn and Luna stood in their silence; then turned their heads away as neither of them spoke a word more about it as their elevator continued rising until a faint ding was heard, confirming their arrival.

As the doors opened, the trio's eyes were beheld in a brilliant room that was coveted in a truly breathtaking sight; tropical plants were nestled in circular pots that nestled at the corners of the room giving it an air of a natural setting; the scents flowing through being an enchanting aroma of flowers that sprung from hanging upon hooks that were attached at the ceiling. The floor was covered in a soft fabric that was comfortable to the touch, and the shimmering walls rung with the faint sound of tranquil music.

For someone who visited this room for the first time, they'd certainly be surprised at the rather awkward setting for an important man like Chairman Dullindal. It'd thrown off more than a fair share of people who had preceded the three of them.

Sitting on a desk at the far back was a long haired man with intriguing eyes; a faint smile crossed his face at the arrival of his expected guests "Ah… Rey, Lunamaria Hawke, and Shinn Asuka too of course. I bid you welcome. I thank you for your quick arrival" he said, rising up from the chair he'd been seated in.

"Sir" the three of said at once, raising their right hands up in traditional salute. Dullindal ceased their salutes with a simple hand gesture and motioned them to a more relaxed state. "Please… no need to be so formal. Do have a seat; there is business we need to attend to"

Luna, Shinn, and Rey took their seats at a set of nearby chairs that rested nearby, seating themselves comfortably as they eagerly waited for whatever was next.

"Now then… as some of you may have suspected, some new information has come to our attention regarding a certain matter that occurred here in our homeland. I felt it prudent that you three be informed of this as soon as possible" At the Chairman's words, Shinn had tensed up, the beads of sweat that began running down his face were proof enough of that.

Dullindal picked up a small remote from the side of his desk, pressing a button on it; a screen emerged from the north most wall where its flickering lights warmed up with its activation. "Now then… around two days ago our sensory reports picked up a resonance from somewhere around the northern point of the Kyushu continent"

Shinn stood up, his eyes clearly burning with a desire to hear those words he almost ached for "Chairman! Please… you must tell me. Is… is it 'him'!" Rey immediately pulled Shinn back down to his seat, shaking his head at him.

"I apologize Chairman; he won't make an outburst like that again" Rey spoke in an apologetic tone, nodding his head in apology.

Gilbert could only smile as he shook his head at the action "There's no need for apologies, it's perfectly understandable that he would be a bit tense considering… the situation"

Lunamaria's eyes wandered over to Shinn who was now completely silent… the depths of her orbs softening at how he was feeling. '_Shinn… I know how you must feel about this, but still…'_ she thought to herself, her lips quivering slightly.

"In regards to this possible resonance, an investigation was begun… and it comes to this reason that I have called for all of you" Gilbert said, pressing another button on the remote in his hand as the screen flared to life, an image appearing on it almost immediately; the image was that of a planetary wide map to which two small continuous blips that blipped time and time again in an area recognized to them as the Kyushu continent as Gilbert had previously mentioned.

"According to the investigation team, it appears that this is different than that of the resonation with 'Freedom'. However… this serves to confirm our suspicions in that we've come to only this one conclusion; that 'he' is indeed alive"

Shinn's hand bled with the tremendous force he was putting into his tightly clenched fist, the crimson lines of blood trickled down his red hot skin. A tremendous fire burned within his red eyes, their intensity growing brighter and brighter. It was obvious that he was but a moment away from completely losing it.

It was in this moment that Shinn's memories came flooding back to him of a time he could never forget… the day everything he knew came crashing around him and his life was into a living hell…

* * *

"_Ah…ahh…" Shinn coughed out; he fell down on his knees as the sight of his broken and bloody family laid out before him. "M…Mother…" he called out to an utterly crushed body that lay underneath a tombstone of rubble… seeping pools of freshly spilled blood soaking the ground where Shinn knelt._

"…_Father…" he spoke as the sight of a completely limb torn man whose flesh had been strewn out across the earth, its grotesque form hardly recognizable as that of a human anymore. Its face was purely horrified with the realization of death and… no; words paled in comparison to what a human spirit lay broken in the sight of._

"_M…Ma…Ma…Mayu…no…" Shinn cried out, clasping his shivering hands against his tear soaked face as the sobs wracked his body. Above him, hanging on a pole was the body of a young girl completely torn to shreds… her emotionless face streaked with the silvery white tears of one who had begged without end, her life stolen away regardless._

_Suddenly, a loud pulsating noise was heard directly above Shinn… the emanating waves of energy he felt so… so terribly familiar as the achingly painful truth came to light in the darkness that now surrounded his utterly destroyed world._

_There it was in what words once again failed to describe, an utterly horrific sight that drove your spirits to the very brink of despair and destruction; a mobile suit that herald in its awakening the dawn of a new era, the swirling of black and red flames that encompassed the whole of its massive body a testament to that. _

_An eerie green aura began emitting itself around the large behemoth; Shinn felt a sickening feeling in the pits of his stomach the moment it caught itself within his gaze.  
_

_The suit then began to ascend within the skies as torrents of explosions began rocking the earth below sending massive amounts of stone and quarry scattering over the broken terrain. _

_Before it vanished completely to wherever it was going, Shinn's furious red eyes caught it one more time… the only thought that would ever matter to him anymore a constant in his mind now… 'Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I swear I'll find you and I'll make you suffer like my family has!'_

_Earth shattering explosions blew through the skies, their aftershocks ripping into Shinn's already vastly overexerted body. Even through all his rage, Shinn kept his sights on the monster he swore to exact his vengeance against before eventually he lost conscious completely and fell down hard next to the bodies that were once his beloved family, the wretched tears still streaming down his face._

* * *

"Sir, if I may ask how the resonation with this is so much different from that of the 'Freedom'?" Rey questioned. Shinn's head arose at the call back to reality, his now focused thoughts also intrigued to hear the response.

Chairman Dullindal shook his head slowly "That is the mystery itself Rey. We ourselves are not entirely sure why 'his' presence has been made itself known to us now, nor is it clear to what exactly 'he' is resonating with. This is why I am sending the three of you in to investigate"

Luna raised her head in slight surprise "What…? You're sending all three of us to investigate this man? But… shouldn't a matter like this be left to the homeland's bureau of investigation, it doesn't seem to make sense that you would send us in"

Gilbert chuckled and crossed his hands at his chest "Very astute Ms. Hawke, however this assignment is not to be on record and… in all sincerity, I don't feel even our own special forces has… exactly the right qualifications to deal with this in my desired outcome."

"I understand" Luna said.

"All of the supplies and other accessories you'll need have already been gathered for you and are awaiting you at your quarters. However I advise against bringing anything unless it comes into the highest priority; the mission will commence with the recon and investigation of what is causing these unusual resonations and the meaning behind them. If proven to be a threat, you are hereby authorized to eliminate 'him'" Dullindal finished off, nodding his approval of the completion of their meeting.

The three of them stood up and saluted their Chairman in their respects, quickly exiting out afterwards as the thoughts and feelings of what was now hanging on their shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" Kira spoke quietly as he slowly brought his head around as he gazed about at all the large trees that hung overhead, cries of birds and other forest animals ringing through the area.

"Is something bothering you Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Huh? Oh, no… it's nothing Lacus. This place though, it's… kind of overwhelming being in here" he said, bringing his face back to lock in a gaze with hers.

Lacus brought up a hand to her smooth lips as she gave off a soft hint of laughter "Yes… I know what you mean. The first time I came here when I was a child I was often scared too, I'd always think there was something coming out to get me"

"I'm not scared Lacus…" Kira spoke softly, his gaze drifting sideways.

"Aww… it's okay Kira, I understand how you feel" Lacus teased, brushing her hand against his ruffled up hair.

"…Anyway Lacus, are we almost there?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yes… we're almost there… just a little further" she said as they continued walking.

Lacus and Kira continued walking for a while; they talked frequently, getting to know each other better. The two of them really had some nice things in common; though the mystery of Kira's past still hung over him, Lacus' presence near him was an ever comforting reminder that he could do whatever it took to get his memories back and she would be there to help him.

"Here we are Kira…" Lacus whispered quietly as they came upon an overpass finally reaching their destination…

"Lacus… this is…" Kira said his words hardly above a whisper as they stared upon…

**To be continued…**

* * *

As always, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Always more Kira and Lacus moments to come with the upcoming of Shinn's personal journey to find the truth about his parents' murder and take out his revenge on the one responsible. More mysteries coming up with every turn, and I'll do my best to make it as worth your while to keep reading.

I'm always looking for some reviews and some comments on how to make the story better. 'Till next time.


	4. Riding Past Heavenly Skies

'**My Sweetest Heart for You' Chapter 4 – "Riding Past Heavenly Skies"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work.

A/N: I'm sorry to all those of you that have been waiting patiently for my next chapter to come out, I've just been so overwhelmed by everything irl that it took me a lot longer than I thought to finish this up. I do promise though that I'm going to be getting the next few out a lot faster.

Please leave a review for me if you can. It really does inspire me to work harder and to make every chapter better than the one before it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, Kira," Lacus said as they came upon an overpass to finally reach their destination.

"'Lacus… this is…" was all Kira managed to get out, his violet eyes widening in awe at the sight laid out before him.

Kira took in a sharp breath at what he saw; an exquisite vision of a town bathed in red sunlight from the setting sphere of fire just beyond a far off horizon. Truly, it was a sight to behold, white flower petals seemed to bathe the community in a heavenly enclosure; and all of the people below were busy about putting up beautifully crafted decorations with brightly colored lights that seemed to enhance it all the more.

"Lacus, this is incredible!" cried Kira, a bright smile growing more pronounced on his face as he took a few steps closer to gauge what words by far failed to described; captured in the vastness of his amethyst orbs was a serene vision that held in its mystique the ability to light a person's soul just by looking at it.

Kira turned around and looked at Lacus whose soft expression greeted him with a tender smile. "Lacus, what is this place? And what're all of those people doing down there?"

Folding her soft, pearl white hands across her stomach, the smile upon the pink-haired beauty's face only seeming to brighten. "This place is called the Town of Azure, Kira, and everyone here is preparing for what they call the Luna Festival."

"…Luna Festival?" Kira turned his head upwards toward a dimming sky whose clear overview was slightly overshadowed by what looked like a growing tint of grey. "Oh! I remember now, Luna is supposed to be a symbol of the moon, right, Lacus?"

Lacus blinked a few times in surprise, quickly regaining her composure. "That's right, Kira, everyone here always looks forward to the festival year every year, and it's something that can truly pour their hearts and souls into making a success."

"It sounds like something really special, would it be alright if we spent time down there, Lacus?" he said, a tone of hopeful excitement rising in his voice.

"…" Lacus's baby blue eyes fell back for a moment before she quickly pulled over a faint smile over her face as she nodded her head politely at Kira. "Of course we can, Kira. I just know you're going to love it." Lacus spoke with a soft tone.

Kira's face grew brighter after hearing that, his entire expression seemed to light up at those words.

Without any memories of his past, Kira had held an uncertainty, a vulnerability that whispered to him from deep inside. As much of a help as Lacus had been as both a friend and support, a desire still dwelled strongly inside of Kira to be around other people again.

"…Huh?" Feeling something ticklish trickling down the side of her cheek, Lacus raised a hand and brushed aside a raindrop from the side of her face. "Oh my… don't tell me it's going to start raining tonight…"

Kira raised his head up and scanned his eyes over the sky, off in the distance a growing expansion of gray clouds was spanning across the heavens. "It may not be much, Lacus, but I don't think it's a good idea to hang around and take our chances, let's hurry onto Azure," he said with a definite determination ringing in his voice.

"You're probably right, Kira, we should get going," Lacus said, a hint of concern hidden in her voice.

Kira calmly raised his hand up to the pink-haired angel, whose brilliant eyes widened at the youth's gesture. "Let's go, Lacus…" he whispered. Without a moment's hesitation, the baby-blue eyed girl whose cheeks were tinted with a shade of pink placed her soft palm within Kira's, his fingertips closed in around hers, firmly holding their hands together.

They began walking side-by-side down the pathway that would lead them to the celebrating town, their figures in the now last shimmering sparkles of sunlight that dimmed just over the horizon.

Lacus turned her head to look out towards the still lingering grey clouds that hung over in the sky as if they were an ill omen; her worries even present of what it meant if they stayed. '_Please… do not let it rain tonight… not tonight,_' she thought to herself, a certain feeling of nostalgia residing in the depths of her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Down below in Azure…**_

"What're you doing in here? Get out you perverted jerk!" a young blonde girl with amber eyes screamed, her voice filled with a ferocious tenacity; her dripping wet figure clad in little but a small slip of a towel which hugged to her own curves nicely.

"Wha…? I, um… Cagalli, you don't understand…!" a handsome young man tried to stutter through his near trembling lips, the brilliant emerald of his eyes riddled with shock and surprise. His cheeks burned a near unhealthy shade of red, a testament to his embarrassment.

"Athrun… just get out!" Cagalli cried, raising her hand to come soaring across Athrun's cheek in a loud smack that echoed loudly throughout her house; he fell out and landed on the wooden floor with a hard thud. The sound of a door roughly closing was heard a moment afterwards; Cagalli, in all of her anger had already gone to change.

Athrun slowly raised his hand up to the burning sensation in his cheek, he gave a soft groan of pain as he rubbed the wound to try and relieve some of the hurt. Cautiously, he raised his hand up for fear of what might he still have coming his way, a wave of relief soon washed over him when he noticed that his young charge had already gone.

'_Why'd you have to go blaming me like that anyway? What kind of a girl leaves their door open when she's taking a shower?_' Athrun thought to himself as he slowly brought himself back up to a stand, his hands sweeping brashly over his darkly colored clothes to straighten them out.

Athrun slipped his hands comfortably inside of his pockets and walked over into Cagalli's living room. As soon as he'd entered he couldn't help but come to an immediate stop; a wide array of vibrant colors and magnificently crafted decorations filled his eyes, one could almost feel the amount of hard work that must've been poured into each and every one.

'_Cagalli… you're working yourself too hard again, what am I supposed to do with you_?'

As Athrun's thoughts continued to press onward, something near out of his sight caught his attention. Blinking, he knelt down to get a better glance at what seemed to be a picture frame resting on the edge of a small wooden framed table; the endless depth of his emerald eyes widened in realization of what he was now staring very intently at. 'Cagalli…'

Reaching over with a steady hand, Athrun carefully picked up the memory within his soft fingertips; its contents within showing a much younger pair of Athrun and Cagalli, their small hands wrapped tightly around each other's shoulders, the very picture of the friends that they were today evident in their happy faces.

Yet Athrun remained fixated on the third person that was tucked snuggly in-between them; a small slip of a girl with passionate pink hair and a smile that could light a person's soul with a single look. Captured forever in the frame was such a look, a pure and honest, almost angelic look that held of a true and honest reminder to the special moment between the three of them on that day.

"…" Athrun remained silent for the time that he continued to stare forward, he'd almost seemed lost in the tempest of thoughts that now ran through the outskirts of his consciousness, a softening in his expression holding to the sense of nostalgia that he now felt through his entire body, the sensation pulsating in his entire being with a power that was too strong to just cast aside.

"…Athrun? What're you…?" Cagalli asked curiously as she walked into the room, her frame clad in a loose red shirt tucked halfway into a pair of green pants.

"Huh?" Athrun quickly placed the picture back before standing up and turning around to face Cagalli whose visage was now overshadowed by inquisitiveness.

"It's nothing, Cagalli, you just surprised me is all," he said, his heart still beating a quickened pace. Cagalli narrowed her amber eyes towards Athrun who wasn't exactly doing the smoothest job in the world of trying to hide something. "Athrun…" she spoke in a lower tone as she approached up closely to Athrun, starting to give him 'that' look. Athrun chuckled nervously, running a hand through his long locks of hair that draped over his face. "Really, Cagalli, I promise, it's nothing at all."

"Hmph, fine, if you say so, Athrun," Cagalli said as she sighed slightly to herself, folding her hands in a fair position over her chest. "What're you doing over here anyway?"

"Murrue asked me to come by and pick you up for the start of the festival; everything's been ready for a while now, so all we need is for you to make your declaration."

"Really? It's that time already?" she asked with a questioning glance, slowly turning her head so that she might gaze outside the window, her eyes overcame with a faint shock at how dark it had become. "Athrun! Why didn't you tell me sooner you jerk?" Cagalli screamed as she rose up her hand and whacked Athrun over the head once again.

"Darn it, Cagalli! Don't go blaming me just because you spent too much time in the shower! I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen to me!" Athrun spoke with a retaliatory backlash, his hand raised atop his head to give it a soft rub. '_A guy shouldn't have to get used to this kinda treatment, should he?'_

"Oh like that's supposed to be any kind of excuse! I swear, Athrun, you're absolutely hopeless sometimes," she said, harshly folding her hands across her chest with a strong "hmph" emitting from her mouth. "Anyway, it's not like we have anymore time to waste here arguing, so let's get going."

"…Wha? But, I was… I mean… oh forget it," Athrun said with a faint sigh, he knew he couldn't win this one.

"Come on, hurry up, Athrun," Cagalli said as she gave the emerald-eyed youth a light push outside of the door. After shutting and locking it behind her, the two of them started walking out towards the bustling center of town to which all of the people seemed to be gathering as well.

As they made their way, many of the citizens gave happy cries and waved their hands towards the young blonde woman whose face wasn't just a little bit flustered at all of the attention.

"You know everyone here appreciated you for what you do for them, Cagalli… though it wouldn't hurt if you waved back to them every now and then," Athrun said.

Cagalli lowered her head, the red in her cheeks still freshly visible. She raised her face and nervously waved back towards all of the people that still gave her their vibrant expressions of happiness and gratitude.

After her hand fell back towards her side, Cagalli looked towards Athrun as they edged closer and closer towards the town square. "It's… it's not like anyone forces me to do this you know… it's just something that I wanted to do."

"Yeah… I know that, Cagalli…," he spoke as he looked up towards the overshadowing sky that seemed to darken with each passing moment, the few shimmering stars that lingered overhead calling to his consciousness, bringing about a more surreal sense of self.

'_You're always putting up such a strong front so no one has to know what you're feeling, Cagalli… but you have to know how much of a lonely existence that is…'_ Athrun thought as he turned his head back and took a quick glance towards his friend, her expression seeming to sadden somewhat.

'_Even so… you can't let go of the past, and I know how much this means to you… it's always the time of year that 'she' loved too…'_

'_Where are you…? What're you doing now…? …Lacus…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Lacus, we've gotta hurry!" Kira said with the heavens above raining down harder and harder on the two of them. Kira held Lacus's hand tightly as he ran forward, his eyes desperately searching the area for any kind of relief from the storm.

Lacus gave a few soft whimpers as she ran alongside Kira. '_Why did this have to happen tonight… why tonight…?_' she thought, the sorrowful feelings in her heart growing more profound, she didn't even care that her body was quickly becoming soaked in the storm that reflected of the state of her heart right now.

Near out of the corner of his vision, Kira caught sight of a small cave formed in the rocky outcroppings in the area. 'Yeah… that'll have to do for now…' Kira thought quickly. He turned towards Lacus and made a motion towards the cave so that she would catch sight of it as well; Kira didn't notice the change in Lacus's expression as he was too focused on getting her out of the rain right now.

As soon as the two of them entered the small cave, Kira relinquished his hand from Lacus's and fell back against the cave wall, heavy breaths emitting from his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath. "Are… are you alright, Lacus?" Kira asked now that he finally had the time.

Lacus gave a small nod as her dripping wet bangs fell loosely over her face; the only thing that she was happy about right now was that her hair covered her face so Kira couldn't see the small crystalline tears that were forming at the edge of her baby blue eyes. "I'm fine, Kira… are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Lacus, but… you're soaking wet. We've gotta find a way to dry you off before you freeze," Kira said. His eyes softened as he saw at how Lacus's small body was already starting to shiver. Kira couldn't help but feel a melancholy sense of helplessness that was beating from the depths of his heart. '_Damn it… what can I do now…?'_

* * *

_He stared forward at that same figure… the same hideously dark smirk ever present upon his lips, yet he still couldn't make out his face… yet one thing was marked forever in his mind, the sickening stench of blood that flowed from him as a never ending marking. _

"_Just give up, boy… what can a 'fake' such as you ever hope to accomplish in the end, anyway? Surrender yourself to your fate… it is the only thing you can do…"_

"_Murderer…"_

* * *

"No…" Kira whispered underneath his breath so that Lacus wouldn't be able to hear him. His hands tightened around his chest as if to try and shield himself from these uncontrollable images circulating through his consciousness…

* * *

"_Do you remember what I told you…?" a young woman with brilliant brown hair that trailed endlessly along her shoulder said as she patted her along upon a young boy's head._

"_Mhmm…" the boy said as he nodded his head, a gentle smile weaving itself over his lips as he stared on the beautiful sun that set upon an ocean of salty white waves, their caresses coming up over his feet. He giggled when they came and went as they always did._

"_There will always come a day when you have to make a choice… just remember, it's your choice to make. And… someday, when you find the purpose in your life, you're never to give up on it, never…"_

"_I don't understand mother… what do you mean… by… 'purpose'…?" he asked, a curious look present on his face._

_Giggling to herself, the woman placed her hand upon the boy's head and smiled warmly towards him. "It's alright… someday you will understand, and when that day comes… I believe you'll make the right choice." _

'_I don't understand… what am I supposed to do…?"_ Kira thought to himself, his hands now rose up to grasp tightly over the sides of his head.

* * *

"_Just give up… you couldn't do anything before, and you aren't able to do anything now…"_

---------------------------------------------------------

"_It's your choice… your future… only you can decide…"_

* * *

Kira slowly raised his head upwards, his brilliant eyes holding a look of determination. Turning his head to stare outwards at the raging storm that continued to build in its ferocity and intensity, a thought crossed his mind. '_I don't know who I am… or what these images are that keep haunting me, but I can't just let that keep me from saving this girl in front of me.'_

'_It's not entirely true though… I **do** have memories, the memories I've had with Lacus. I want to keep building these memories with her, so… I cannot afford to give up before I've even started.' _

Kira stood up and pulled off his black leather jacket, a few raindrops dripping off from the rims and landed on a soft puddle at the rock floor below. Walking over towards Lacus, he draped it over her shoulders.

Lacus raised her head as unfamiliar warmth called her back from her thoughts back to reality. "Kira… what're you doing?" she asked.

Kira only smiled at her and ran a hand through the long locks of beautiful pink hair that trailed down Lacus's back. "Azure isn't far from here at all, is it? I'm going to go and see if I can't get some help. I want you to stay here though; you're cold enough as it is. I'm not going to have you out in that rainstorm anymore…" Kira said with a strong will.

"But, Kira…" Lacus whispered softly to him… her voice filled with concern, she didn't want Kira risking his health for her, especially if it meant what he was suggesting.

"I'll be back soon, Lacus, stay here and wait for me, alright?" Kira said. Without speaking a word more, Kira began walking out of the cave, his eyes already looking out towards the sparkling lights from Azure which would guide him on his way.

"Huh?" Kira said out of surprise as he felt chilling warmth pressed against his back. "Lacus…" he said out of a bare whisper; Lacus was pressed closely up to him, her hands wrapped around his waist as the tears she previously had tried so hard to keep locked up inside were now falling freely against his back.

"Please don't go, Kira…" Lacus said.

Kira turned around and gazed deeply into Lacus's eyes that stared back at him, their almost pleading depths begging him to stay… "Lacus, I…" Kira muttered, his arms unconsciously finding themselves locking tightly about her slender waist.

Lacus inched herself closer and closer to Kira, a whisper coming from the depths of her heart aching for something, anything to cease this ache. Her soft, full lips inched closer to Kira's unmoving body… they were so close together that their breaths could be felt upon one another's heated cheeks.

Unmoving in their locked arms, a shimmering light began shining in-between Lacus and Kira's bodies. Before either could understand what was happening, the bright light enveloped the whole of their bodies, its intensity emitting throughout the whole of the cave as it seemed to ascend higher and higher into the clouds above.

'_What's happening…!'_ Kira's thought to himself as he found that he couldn't let go of Lacus's body that was being enveloped in this same heavenly warmth.

'_Kira, you're…!'_ was the last thought that came to Lacus's mind as she found herself drifting out of thought and time, her baby blue eyes drifting backwards as they could no longer hold themselves prisoner to the cage of fleshly existence that bound her living soul to this Earth.

* * *

"What do you mean it's resonating again?" Shinn screamed, his crimson-red eyes flaring up with anger.

"Shinn, calm down! I'm not going to be able to tell you anything unless you be quiet so I can know what's going on!" Rey said with a commanding tone; Shinn stepped back, his hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"I apologize, Commander, as you were saying…" Rey spoke into the transmitter he had holstered in his hand.

"It's quite alright, Lieutenant; however, keep your subordinate underneath control. I do not wish to have to report any unacceptable behavior on a mission of this caliber to the top brass," a voice from the com equipment spoke out.

Shinn gave a quiet grunt as he continued to stay close so that he might still be able to hear of what was causing such a commotion back at the homeland; Lunamaria stared at him from just a few feet away, unsure of herself what was going on.

"As I was saying before though… it appears that a few moments ago the homeland picked up a strong resonation in the Kyushu region near a town called 'Azure'. At the same time, 'Freedom' activated and attempted to free itself from its restraints."

"Commander, are we to understand that 'Freedom' activated all of its own? What of its lock-in system? I was under the assumption that it was impossible for that machine to be released unless the council permitted it so…" Rey spoke; his voice was ushered with a vast amount of questions that he desired to have answered.

"From my understanding, it seems that the 'Freedom' has bypassed all of our security measures and activated in regards to a method we were previously unaware of. It is currently under restraint, however… it appears there are even matters regarding this situation that the higher-ups are unwilling to disclose to us."

"…" Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria couldn't say anything as to what they had just heard… was all of this that they were being told really possible?

"Your mission has been upgraded to an S-Class ranking; therefore you are being authorized to use any and all means of force to complete your assignment. Your mobile suits have already been sent on a landing carrier from the homeland and will be within the vicinity within the hour," the voice from the communicator spoke with a calm wavelength.

"S-Class, Commander..? Is it really that serious?" Lunamaria said, her voice hinted with a tad of concern. _'The original spec of the operation was strictly to gather intelligence… what exactly is going on here that we don't know about?'_

"I'm under no authorization to be giving you anymore information than has already been disclosed to you. Good luck, and may you return to the homeland with pride in your hearts," the voice of their Commander disclosed as the equipment was sounded off with a faint blip.

"Damn it!" Shinn cried as he slammed his fist into a nearby rock, his eyes burning fiercely together with an undisclosed rage. _'I'll kill that bastard with my own hands!'_

"…" Rey stayed silent for the quiet moment between the three of them. "Until we're sure of the gravity of this situation, I am restricting the both of you from being separate from the group. We will take this as a whole…"

Shinn turned around and gave Rey a dangerous stare. "Enough, Shinn! Despite your personal feelings on this matter, I will not allow you to endanger this mission." Rey said before Shinn could even speak a single word.

"Now then… as the resonation has occurred so closely to a civilian sector, our operation will proceed like this…" Rey said as began relaying the course of how they would proceed to his comrades…

* * *

"…Athrun…" Cagalli said as she watched from outside a small window towards the brilliant light that emanated to the skies above; the previously dark clouds that had been there seemed to part ways for the mysterious power that was at work here.

"I know, Cagalli… I know…" Athrun said as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_Lacus…'_

_

* * *

_

_**To be Continued…**_

As I was writing this, I felt that certain parts of the story were kinda rushed and I could've done so much more than I did. I'm sorry if it came off that way to you as you read it. As I said before though, I most definitely will be coming out with the next few chapters much quicker as I've a lot of free time on my hands to do so over the next few weeks.

If you feel I should do a complete rewrite of this chapter, please don't hesitate in telling me to do so. This story is for you, not me, and if it'll make for something more worthwhile in the end, I want to hear your opinions.

Then again, if you really liked it, please tell me that too.

'Till the next time, I hope you'll keep reading.


	5. Songs of Heaven and Earth

"My Sweetest Heart for You" Chapter 5 – "Songs of Heaven and the Earth"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: I must sincerely apologize to all of you for how long it's taken me to get these next few chapters up.

As many of you may be wondering, this is Chapter 5, which I have previously sent out. I decided to do some revision to this chapter to test out my writing skill, which I believe has improved in the time I've been gone. Also, I need to correct some things in order to suit what I've already written for Chapter 6, which has also been completed.

I suggest to the many of you to re-read this chapter, as I'm sure some of my revisions will leave some of you satisfied. I know that I was while I was writing them.

Thank you all for your patience; I know that I've made promises to some of you that I didn't keep to. For that, I apologize once again.

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira & Lacus**

"Please… don't go Kira…" Lacus whispered, her voice tender and soft. Her small hands encircled around Kira's waist, gently pulling herself closer to him… the seductive warmth of his body having taken in of her mind and body.

Kira stood, paused at having Lacus' body being so very close to his own. The enveloping gaze of her baby blues enraptured his soul, unwilling to let him go…

Lacus slowly raised a hand and placed it over her chest, where her beating heart pounded near painfully within. For as long as she could remember, she had never felt as she did now… nor with anyone she'd ever known had she felt such a strong bond. It was as though the feelings that now coursed through her very blood were taking them to a place where feelings were no longer necessary

She drew Kira's hand onto her hand, wanting him to feel her heart with her as well…

"…" Kira's face darkened a deep shade of red. Lacus' gentle face calmed him however… silently assuring him that everything was alright.

Kira felt like he wanted to say something… but he didn't know how to express it. His lips were open, yet no words came out. "…Lacus… I…"

Lacus only smiled and hushed Kira with a finger to his lips. She shook her head slowly, quieting any protests he might've had. Though she could see the conflict in his amethyst eyes, there were no worries between them.

The pink-haired girl earnestly desired to know the young boy's heart… to soothe and help with whatever pains ravaged his soul; ever since the day he'd come to her, he would often stare out onto the boundless ocean… as if searching for something he knew would never come. Such a thought pained Lacus more than even he would ever know…

Lacus took a hold of both his hands, holding them gently together. "…Kira… do you still want to be with me, no matter what happens from now on…?"

"…" Kira remained silent in the midst of such a question. '…Why would she ask that…?" he thought.

It was then that he remembered all of those times… times when Lacus would seem scared, afraid of being alone. She would even plead with him never to leave her… and such a thing frightened him. He wondered what could've happened to her to leave such a scar on such a fragile, beautiful heart.

Kira looked onto Lacus' gentle face, unknowing of the words that would bring her the happiness he wanted. Even so… the silence that was now building up between them would only prove more painful if he allowed it to go on.

"…Lacus…" Kira raised a hand and softly caressed Lacus' cheek. At the feel of his warm touch, Lacus sighed softly and closed her eyes. "…I can't promise you that we'll always be together, or that… things will happen where we may be separated, but I…"

"…" Upon hearing his words, Lacus quickly turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. Somehow, she knew he was going to say something like that…

'…Lacus…' Kira slowly walked up behind her, encircling his arms around her gently. "…But I wanted to tell you… that even if we aren't together like this, I'll never abandon you, I promise…"

Lacus could feel a warm tear sliding down her cheek at Kira's kind words and the assurance of his soft embrace. She turned around and embraced him tightly, burying her head in his chest… her lips trembling slightly.

Kira smiled, holding her all the closer to him. For him, it was truly a moment where he felt alright with himself… where all the problems of his past and who he really was felt so irrelevant. Something about this girl…, who had so suddenly become such an important part of his life, was able to heal the wounds of his heart and mind….

A silent moment passed between the two, where they could just enjoy one another's company… for however long it would be allowed.

Lacus slowly raised her head up so that she could once again look upon Kira's gentle face, his lips looking ever kissable… the silent call of her heart earnestly wanting for him to now claim her as his… even it were but once in her short life.

The young girl clasped her small hands about Kira's face… carefully closing her eyes as she leaned herself up towards him…

Kira's expression softened at what she was doing… though he felt confused, unsure of himself if this was what he really wanted… something told him that this may be his only chance… as sad a thought as that was.

While the rain was still pounding heavily outside… the wind blowing ever forcefully, all such distraction was blocked out for the two in that moment. Neither nature nor anything else would interrupt them, in what was surely a blessed time.

Kira, his heart now beating painfully in his chest, wrapped his hands about Lacus' slim waist and closed his eyes… leaning himself down to meet her…

Finally, their lips came together in a soft kiss… ever graceful and tender. Lacus' face flushed deeply at the feel of his warmth seeping through her mouth, trailing throughout her body… leaving a warm feeling in the depths of her stomach.

Suddenly, a bright light began emitting itself from between their two bodies. Though it was small at first, it began growing stronger and stronger… too strong.

Kira's eyes opened wide, his mouth agape at the sight now before him. The strange phenomena suddenly grasped a hold of their bodies, striking down within their eyes… filling them with an inexplicable and near terrifying power. Both their mouths shot open, crying out something beyond the language of human tongue… a shrill cry that pierced through the solid rock of the cave, reducing to ash several smaller pieces of it in mid-air.

'…K-Kira…!' Lacus cried out within her mind. This strange light… the power that seemed to flow through her body without care or remorse, was not unknown to her. She had felt this once before… though that did not change the extraordinary fear that ran through her blood.

The strange power quickly filled up the cave and soared out into the skies above. Though the dark storm clouds still filled them, raining down over the Earth below… they quickly parted way in the light's presence, as if in fear of its tremendous power.

Striking up ever further, its force pierced layer and layer of the Earth's atmosphere and shot up beyond into the far reaches of space. There, it dispelled and rained back down over the planet in small fragments of its once great power.

However, back down within the confines of the cave… Kira and Lacus trembled for a moment before collapsing into one another's arms. The entirety of their strength had been sapped by whatever that phenomenon was… leaving them with near nothing left to sustain themselves.

"…Huff…Huff…" Kira gasped for breath, his breathing as hard and ragged as he'd ever felt it. Never before had his body felt so utterly exhausted… even trying to form a single word felt as hard a strain as any other he could've imagined.

"K…Kira…" Lacus managed to gasp out. She reached out with her hand to slowly clasp it around Kira's.

'…L-Lacus…' Kira thought. It amazed him… if Lacus were as exhausted as he was… no, even more so… it was almost unfathomable to think that kind of will power she had to still move her body around as much as did…

It was all that could be done at the time though… after that; the two of them quickly fell into the realms of consciousness. All that remained in the aftermath of their thoughts was the feeling that their very souls had been torn asunder from their bodies in those few moments, freed from the 'fleshly cages of existence' that had bound them to the Earth.

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Rey, Shinn & Lunamaria**

Rey raised his hand along the sky, waving a piece of highly advanced targeting equipment along the course of where the strong light had penetrated the sky. After bringing it back down… he studied it closely, wanting to confirm the results as best he could.

Shinn awaited the results anxiously from behind Rey. His hands were folded across one another, his fingertips tapping along his arm. "…Well, Rey? Do you know anything yet?"

Rey stood up and turned around towards Shinn, nodding his head. "…Identity has been confirmed, it's the target," he said very plainly.

Inwardly, Shinn was smiling at the confirmation of his highest hopes. At last, he'd found the person he was searching for. It was time… he would finally get his chance to avenge his family… his sister.

Luna walked up towards Rey, wanting to ask him a question. "…So, are we going to pursue it instead of heading towards Azure?"

Immediately, Rey shook his head back and forth. "…No, we're going to proceed as planned and enter Azure under civilian guise."

After hearing those words, Shinn's expression sharpened. "…What do you mean we're not going after him? The whole purpose of our mission is to confirm that bastard's identity, so why…"

"That's enough, Shinn," Rey retorted, distaste evident in his voice. More than a lot of things, Rey didn't like officers like Shinn allowing his personal emotions to start interfering with orders… especially Chairman Durandal's orders.

"I only said that the target has been confirmed. However… from the readings I've picked up, it's still somewhat different from our previous records. Besides, I hardly doubt some of those people down in the town didn't see those light. I'm sure they'll come to investigate as soon as they'd able, if they haven't already…"

Shinn scoffed and turned his head aside. He was growing more and more displeased with how Rey only wanted to seem to take more and more time in his 'assessments'.

"As much as I would rather this mission to be completed earlier, if we head out… it's very possible we'll be spotted, and then we'd have to find some way to explain ourselves to those people. Is that what you want, Shinn? To blow our cover when we've just gotten started?" Rey asked, inwardly curious of whether or not Shinn was really acceptable for the times ahead.

Shinn clenched his fingertips into tight fists. As much as he hated to admit it, and in spite of his personal hatred towards 'him', Rey still had a point to make. "…Alright," he replied.

Luna could only stand back and watched as Shinn had to once again be lectured by Rey on what was right for the 'mission'. It hadn't been something she was surprised to hear… things like this went on all the time between them. Shinn was just too emotional for his own good sometimes and Rey always had to be there to set him straight…

"You're both dismissed for now. We'll regroup in two hours. Do whatever you want to until then," Rey said.

Shinn took no time in walking away. He went up straight to the cockpit of his Impulse and began working inside of it, as hard as he could.

At the sight of her distressed comrade, Luna felt like she should do something. Even so, if she went up to him as he was now… he might not even listen to anything she had to say.

With a distressed look on her face, and unsure of what was going to happen from now on… Luna slowly walked back up to Rey to see what he had to say. "…Rey…?"

Rey slowly stood up from what he was doing and turned around to face his subordinate, curious of what she wanted. "…What is it, Lunamaria?"

Luna raised a hand and placed it over her chest. "…It's about Shinn…" she whispered.

Rey quickly took a glance over to the cockpit of the Impulse, taking notice to how hard and focused Shinn was working. He looked back towards Luna. "…What about him?"

"…I'm worried about him, Rey. What will you do if he gets out of control?" she asked.

Rey's eyes were unmoving, definite conviction held within their blue depths. "…If Shinn becomes a threat to the mission or any innocent civilians, I will deal with him as I see fit. Chairman Durandal has given me any and all means of use if such a thing should happen," he said.

Luna's face fell at Rey's words. "…Any and all means? But I thought Chairman Durandal was the one who opted for Shinn to be on this mission, so why…?"

Rey shook his head. "…I will not question the Chairman's orders. I am sure that he had very good reasons for assigning Shinn this mission… I suppose we'll find out soon enough why it is," he concluded.

Even as they spoke, the sun was setting upon the darkening sky. The stars themselves were veiled beyond dismal clouds, their gray outlooks giving off a distinction of ill feelings.

Luna could think of nothing else to say. With that, she turned away and walked off to spend what time she had to herself thinking out what was going to happen when they reached Azure… when Shinn would probably meet that man again.

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown – 1 Hour Ago**

"What do you mean it's activated again!? That's supposed to be impossible!" a voice roared out from a piece of com equipment.

"I'm sorry, sir! It's gone completely beyond our control, nothing we're doing is even slowing it down!" a young solider, dressed in red, yelled back through the receiver.

From all around the young man, debris and wreckage of all sorts littered the area. Scraps of mobile weaponry, even the bodies of other soldiers… some whose limbs had seemed all but blown off, with the small of decaying flesh and blood filling the air, went on for far too long.

Suddenly, without any kind of warning, a large beam of energy pierced through the floor… from under the smoke that followed it, a large figure pierced through and soared up into the sky… its bright blue wings gave off an eerie aura of destructive power, superseded only by its yellow eyes, through which none escaped its gaze.

The solider shuddered at the knowing what had come his way. It… was here. He grasped the receiver and yelled into it as loud as he possibly could. "**Sir!! It's here! Freedom is here!!"**

Almost immediately, the cries of those bloodied victims once again razed through the air. The solider, whose honorable duty gave him strong wanting to try and help… fell victim to the immense fear he now felt coursing through his blood.

'There's… nothing I can do. It's too strong… I don't stand a chance against something like that,' he thought.

From out of the hole that Freedom had made, two ZAKU type mobile suits came blazing through it. They immediately fired upon Freedom, hoping to at least slow it down to some degree.

All their efforts were in vain however. At the sound of their guns being raised, Freedom raised its own shield and deflected the projectiles without any effort. As the sound of the empty ammunition came clanging down on the floor, the white mobile suit ignited its beam saber along with its thrusters and went soaring off of the ground towards its enemy.

In an instantaneous motion of speed and unparalleled ability, Freedom sliced through the ZAKU's, leaving them in nothing but a heap of scrap metal, followed by the flow of blood strewn out from their cockpits.

At the sight of such a horrific display of power, the solider fell upon his knees… frozen in fear. While he lay still, the white mobile suit slowly walked over towards him… raising up its still ignited beam saber high into the air.

In an instant, Freedom gave a vertical slash downwards and pierced the soldier's body… sending its remains as nothing more than a few bits of ash and dust back into the Earth.

With its task in the room accomplished, Freedom ignited its thrusters and soared back down through the hole… as to what its intentions were after that… it was unlikely any of those unfortunate enough to fall in its path would want to know.

--------------------------------------------------

---------------

**Athrun & Cagalli**

"Huff…Huff… Athrun, are we almost there yet?"

"For the third time, Cagalli… we're almost there, okay?" Athrun replied.

Cagalli narrowed her sights on Athrun, giving him a look that he was all too familiar with. Athrun chuckled nervously at the look, quickly turning his head back down the dirt pathway they were racing on.

Not a few minutes after they'd seen the strange light did he and she, along with several other villagers from Azure race off to see if they could discover the cause. Although they had been running for a little over an hour, they were growing very close to their destination.

Athrun himself was particularly determined to see the light's source was what he thought it to be. If that was the case… then they would have a difficult time ahead of them, especially if Cagalli suspected as well.

Back when they'd first seen the phenomenon, Athrun wanted Cagalli to stay behind, but she resolutely refused anything of the sort.

"…Cagalli, why did you want to come with me, anyway?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli remained silent in the midst of such a question. She gave it some thought, trying to understand of why it was that Athrun was so concerned. "…Does it really matter if I'm coming or not? Do you think it's dangerous…? Is that why you wanted me to stay behind?"

Athrun shook his head back and forth. "…No… it's nothing like that. It's only that we don't know what we're going to find there, so I thought you should stay back and leave it to me, you know?"

Cagalli grimaced at his statement. It was so typical of Athrun to try and play the tough guy, protecting her whenever it suited him best. Even if he did play the role of a hero at times… it still didn't mean that she wasn't perfectly capable of protecting herself.

"…You don't have to worry about me, Zala. I can take care of myself," she replied, her tone a bit chilly.

After a momentary silence, Athrun called out to everyone. "Come on, everyone! We've got to hurry up if we want to get there before nightfall!"

Everyone recognized Athrun's call, redoubling their efforts. They sped along even quicker down the trail, coming closer and closer towards the entrance of the cave where Lacus and Kira still resided.

Not long after that, they finally reached it. Athrun himself was the first to approach, anxious to make sure that he could get a first look inside.

Cagalli quickly made her way in from behind Athrun, placing a hand on his shoulder. "…And where do you think you're going? You know you're not going in there without me," she said, determination in her voice.

Athrun's instincts told him that he should go in there alone… just in case what he believed to be the cause came to light of reality. Still, he knew that time was running short, and dissuading Cagalli would take too long…

The boy sighed and nodded his head. "…Alright, you can come along. I'd like the rest of you to stay behind and guard this place for me. Make sure that no one else comes in, alright?"

At his request, all of the other villagers nodded their heads. With that done, Athrun and Cagalli slowly made their way inside the entrance.

As soon as he'd taken his first few steps inside, Athrun noticed something very wrong with the cave… a few things in particular. "…Cagalli, doesn't it seem like something's wrong here?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, confused of what he meant. "…What do you mean?" she asked.

"…Look at this…" he said, kneeling down to pick up a large pile of ash on the cave floor… "It looks like the ground's been disturbed recently… that's not all, it looks like the walls and even the ceiling were hit with something… something really strong," he said.

Cagalli's expression sharpened, becoming aware of what it was that Athrun was trying to get across to her. "…You don't think it was that light we saw, do you?"

"…It could be. I really want to find out what's going on here… this is getting to look…!"

Just as Athrun was about to continue, from near out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a lustrous amount of pink hair strewn out across the ground.

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock, his entire body suddenly feeling as though it were paralyzed by some outside force. His lips stuttered before uttering a single word… "L-Lacus…"

Cagalli wasn't sure she'd heard him right. He couldn't be… why would he say Lacus' name? It wasn't long after that she too caught sight of the girl laid out across the floor, her long hair entangled about her body. She fell upon her knees, raising her hands to clasp against the painful beating of her heart.

Athrun composed himself and slowly knelt by Lacus' side, brushing a few strands aside so that he could get a good look at her face. A smile caressed his lips when he saw that it was truly her…

"Huh?" Athrun then took to noticing that Lacus was with someone else… a young boy, their hands intertwined with one another. '…Who's this one?' he thought.

"…Cagalli… Cagalli! Pull yourself together," Athrun said.

Cagalli shook her head back and forth, raising a hand to rub it against her forehead. "…But… but why? I don't understand… what's she doing here?"

Athrun knew that time was already in short decline… if it hadn't run out already. From outside, he could already tell that the sun had set beyond the horizon, and night was well in view. If they didn't get back very soon, they would have a dangerous time getting back home…

"…I have no idea what's going on here… but we need to get these two back to Azure as soon as we can. We'll see what we can do then…" Athrun said.

"…Yeah, you're right," Cagalli replied.

Both Athrun and Cagalli helped to lift up Lacus and Kira from the cave floor, slowly carrying them outside. Once there, they, along with the other villagers, hurried back as quickly as they could to Azure. Once there… well, only time would tell what would happen.

------------------------------

**Athrun & Cagalli**

Athrun walked out of Lacus' room, breathing a sigh of relief.

Cagalli leaned against an opposite wall, anxious to hear of how she was doing. "…So, how's Lacus?"

Athrun nodded his head. "…She's going to be just fine. She and the boy seemed to have just been sleeping, although… I want to talk to them as soon as they wake up, which may be a while…"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "…Why do you think that?"

He looked back towards the room, his emerald eyes narrowing out of concern. "…From what I can tell, something completely exhausted them. I'm not sure what yet… but…"

Cagalli sighed faintly. "…You don't know anything else beyond that, right?"

He shook his head back and forth. "I can guess as much as I want to, but we're just going to have to be patient and see what happens next," he said.

"…Now that you're done, we have to get going. The committee has already asked for us," Cagalli said.

Athrun stuttered for a moment. "…You're telling me they've already been informed of this?"

Cagalli sadly nodded her head up and down. "…Yeah, I'm afraid so. I don't think they know about the boy yet, but… they've probably called me down so they can find out about Lacus…"

Athrun clenched a fist together, angry at himself for having been so foolish earlier. "…I should've been more careful… if I had never brought the others along…"

Unwilling to leave him to beat himself up, Cagalli stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "…No, don't blame yourself, Athrun. We couldn't have known that this would happen…"

Athrun remained silent, even though he desperately wanted to believe his friend's words. "…We should get going," he said.

"…Alright," she replied.

With that, the two of them headed outside… walking down a path that the two of them felt would forever change the course of their lives. The peaceful times that they had come to know were changing… perhaps in a way that could never be brought back…

To be continued…

A/N: Chapter 6 will be up momentarily. To those of you that have waited so long, I once again thank you. I promise this will never happen again. I can only hope that you are still interested in reading what happens.


	6. Gathering of the Unwilling

'_**My Sweetest Heart for You' Chapter 6 – 'Gathering of the Unwilling'**_

"_**Such was the time for their arrival. A spark of a will not yet ignited within the flow of time…"**_

…_**What is it that's beyond the horizon?**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers enjoy.

A/N: There seems to have been no end to the troubles that kept me from uploading this chapter. To every one of you, I must apologize with all my heart. In an unfortunate circumstance, I had some serious computer problems that kept me from getting the chapter out as I previously promised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Held high within aphotic skies, the moon gleamed like a beautiful blue sapphire. Its awe-inspired brilliance shone down in silvery waves upon the ocean's surface as they lapped back and forth upon sandy shores.

And sealed like a child within a mother's embrace, the stars shone beautifully in the heavens. Their light sparkled with a luminous glow that reflected the eyes of those many people that watched them from the Earth below.

**--------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Down within Azure, an eerie silence filled the streets. Not a sign of life could be seen anywhere, for all the people had long since locked themselves away inside of their homes. Neither a light nor even the glimmer of a candle shone… **

**If one were to walk in the midst of such a night… one could only wonder how long it would be until they too cold fear of the night take hold of their body.**

Athrun and Cagalli walked silently throughout Azure's empty streets. Within their eyes, one could see the contemplation of that which now burdened their shoulders.

…To say that things had been difficult would be an understatement. In the short time that had passed since they'd found Lacus and the young boy, the two of them felt as though their lives had taken a drastic turn… one they felt they were not at all ready for. It were as if the 'calming sea' that they had lived through, day-by-day… had suddenly turned into a 'raging storm', thrashing them about with no intention of letting go.

Athrun raised a hand upon his chest, feeling the near painful beating of his heart. He and Cagalli hadn't said a word to each other since they'd left the house...

…And though he didn't know why, he started looking around at all of the houses. Silent as they were in the dead of night, the many decorations and ornaments that they'd all worked hard in preparation for the festival were still there. Strange as it felt to him, just being able to look upon them lifted some of the wearing pressure away…

Suddenly, within the streaming waves of his consciousness, a memory of a time long since past came back to him…

"…_What do you mean?"_

_Lacus giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "…Silly. I want to know how it makes you feel."_

"…_The festival? But… I don't get it… it's just a thing you know. I don't see why I should 'feel' anything special about it."_

_Upon hearing such words, Lacus frowned. "But it's not just a thing, Athrun. Everyone here works really hard and does their best, you know."_

"…_You're always saying stuff like that."_

"_Because it's true…" Lacus whispered._

_Athrun sighed faintly, raising a hand to clasp it over his face. "I don't understand…"_

_Before he knew it, Lacus was before him, face-to-face. Reflected in her face was a look of pure, honest expression. One would only have to see it to know that she wasn't just going to stand by and be silent. No, the feelings she felt were too strong for such a thing. "If that's really true… then I want you to come with me to the festival tonight… okay?"_

_Athrun blinked, confused upon hearing such a thing. "…Lacus, you know I've a lot to do. I can't waste any time going to a…"_

_Lacus raised a finger to his lips, hushing him as a mother would her child. "…__**You're**__ always saying you've work to do… but what's the point of it if you can never enjoy yourself? …Please, just come with me tonight. I promise you won't regret it…"_

"…" _Athrun sighed once more, raising a hand alongside the back his head. "…Alright… I guess I can go."_

_Lacus' lips curved into a smile. She folded her hands behind her back, stepping back some. "Thank you, Athrun…"_

"…Athrun?"

"…Huh?" With the suddenness of Cagalli's voice calling him back to reality, Athrun blinked, confused. He raised a hand against the side of his head, shaking it slowly. "…Sorry about that. I must have blanked out…"

Cagalli stepped to Athrun's face, giving him a long, hard stare. "You're a lot of things, Zala, but a daydreamer is **not** one of them. What's on your mind?"

Athrun merely shook his head back and forth. "…It's nothing, really. Anyway… was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. One of the few other things that Athrun was not was a good liar. And though she was still curious, she decided to let it go. "Well… I was wondering what you think the committee is going to say about everything that's been going on."

"'Hmm…" Athrun slipped his hands inside of his pockets. "It's hard to say… we don't know how much they've learned. I'm sure they know about Lacus coming back… and that's probably the reason why they…"

"…You don't think they'd… do anything to her, do you?"

Athrun raised a gentle hand upon Cagalli's shoulder. "Don't worry about anything like that. We're not going to let them do anything to her, not as long as we have a say in it."

"…Yeah, you better believe it," Cagalli said, grinning inwardly.

With that said, the two of them started off down the street once more.

Cagalli closed the depths of her amber eyes, taking to the recesses of her consciousness at a nagging thought that wouldn't leave her mind.

Athrun quickly took notice to the change in her expression. "…Is something wrong?" he asked.

"…It isn't really the committee that I'm worried about, Athrun…" she whispered.

Athrun's expression softened at her words. "…You're worried about what everyone else is going to think once they find out, aren't you?"

Cagalli sighed briefly. '…_How did he know that?'_

If for but the flash of a moment, the memory of so many people's angry faces… looks of shock and distress intermingled with a resenting feel of hatred burning from deep within them…all of it resonated within her mind.

"…It's not as though we can just change everyone's feelings, Cagalli…"

"I know… but it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair…" Cagalli muttered, one of her hands clenching into a tight fist.

Cagalli knew all too well what the people of Azure thought about Lacus… of course she did. She had been living it for so many years now… living with people staring at her behind her back, whispering harsh words. All of it… she tried to take it in stride. But… that still didn't erase the pain…

Understanding of her feelings, Athrun tried to think of the right thing to say. Honestly though… was there even such a thing as the right thing to say in a time like this? He too had carried his share of the burden since 'that' time. Cagalli was different though… she had ridden the turbulent waves of the time ever since 'that' day occured. And... being her friend, he knew that this was something that he could not help her with. It was something that she would have to face on her own terms... by herself.

Athrun raised a gentle hand and placed it on her shoulder. "It isn't fair… I know. But there's nothing that we can do about that now."

Unknowing of what to say next, Cagalli retreated into a silence.

"…People's hearts… I don't know that we could ever truly understand what goes on within them. Still… that doesn't mean we should ever give up. Since this is our home, don't you think that that should be something we shouldn't forget?"

"…"

"…Cagalli?"

Cagalli raised her head, turning her now open sights onto Athrun. "…That didn't sound like something you'd usually say."

Athrun blinked. "Um… well, it just sounded like the right thing to say. That's all…"

Cagalli faintly smiled, playfully punching Athrun in the shoulder. "…Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Athrun smiled. "…I'm your friend, Cagalli. You know that I'm always going to be looking out for you."

"…" Cagalli turned away, a faint tint of red staining her cheeks.

Athrun stepped ahead of her, looking ahead. "Come on, we should get going before it's morning."

Cagalli nodded her head in agreement. "…Yeah, let's go."

Upon those words, the two of them started off once more down the street. It wouldn't be much longer until they arrived at their destination… and with it, Cagalli herself would need to find it within herself to face the burden of the past that she carried on her shoulders.

-----------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Kira stood paused alongside the ocean's edge, his amethyst eyes set upon the setting sun as it slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. The cool night's breeze caressed his face, flowing in gentle waves about the long strands of his hair as they swayed back and forth._

_Not having even known how long he'd been standing there for, Kira had lost the will to even move anymore. Yet, for some strange reason… standing there as he was had given him a sense of… content. For what seemed like the first time in a long time, everything that had burdened his mind and heart seemed so far away… as though it were nothing but a distant memory, meant to be forgotten._

_...Such feelings were ones that he wished that he could onto... forever._

_Suddenly, Kira felt his heart grow heavy within his chest. Groaning, he raised a hand over his chest to try and ease the pain. Why… why was it that whenever he took a step closer… just a little bit closer to being able to forget, his heart pained him? It were as if something inside of him were denying it to him..._

_...Did he even want to know the answer? When one feels pain, it's only natual that they want to be rid of it. For Kira however... he felt as though if he found the answer to his pain, that would in itself unleash a far greater burden upon him..._

"…_How long have you been out here, Kira?" a voice from behind him called out._

_Kira closed his eyes almost immediately. In that instant, the calmness within his mind shattered. _

_She was the last person in the world that he wanted to see right now. He would much rather have dealt with the pain of his own worries than to be succumbed by her presence. As he was, the thought of such a thing was unbearable... the sickening power she possessed to have him within her grasp merely by looking him in the eyes. If she was able to... he wouldn't be able to push her away. Even if that was something he desperately wanted to do..._

"_I don't know…" he replied, his voice almost inaudible._

_With the wind blowing through the infinitely long strands of her pink hair, Lacus smiled sadly to herself. In truth... she had been watching him for a long while now. And yet, seeing him as she had, she could not find it in herself to let him know. Things were different now though..._

_Taking it slowly at first, Lacus started to make her way towards Kira. With every step that she took, she felt as though Kira were withdrawing further and further into his 'shell'. Such was the feeling that had kept her at bay while she watched. If she was to be there for him though, as she believed she needed to be right now, she would have to break through that wall._

…_Honestly, he reminded her of a small child. _

_With his eyes still closed, Kira clenched his teeth together.. '…Please don't come any closer…'_

_Lacus, now standing behind Kira, enveloped the sight of him within her baby blue eyes. She did not move, nor did she feel she had to. It was in her very presence that she felt she held the greatest influence over him. Such held true for her because the feelings resonating from Kira were stronger then they had ever been..._

"…_Why did you come out here?" Kira asked._

_Lacus closed her eyes, a faint smile drawing itself upon her lips. "…Do I need a reason to see if you're alright?" she said, her tone low and hushed._

"…"

_Slowly, Lacus encircled her arms about Kira's waist. She leaned her head onto his back, sighing softly as the warmth of his body seeped into her own._

_It hurt her more than he knew to be so close to him, yet unable to reach out and touch his heart. In that instant, everything about him reminded her of the small boy he felt himself to be. Frightening... reclusive and absolutely stubborn about having anyone be as close to him as she wished to be._

_Her innocent blue eyes sought to envelop Kira in their eternal gaze, the swirling pool of emotion within tantamount to the feelings raging within Kira's heart. _

_For what felt like the longest time, the two of them stayed as they were... unmoving in the light of the moon that shone down over them. _

_For reasons that he couldn't explain, Kira shifted his gaze so that he might steal a look of Lacus. And though he was bearly able to see her, the sight of her there... enveloped in the twilight of the night, it drove his fear away. Such was her power over him, and though he still couldn't explain it, inside... part of him was smiling. _

_...It had happened once more, as he knew that it would. He was getting tired of asking himself why, for he was never able to give himself a good answer. This subtle temptress of his fragile heart, this pink-haired girl... who was she? In the end, that wouldn't matter..._

_The tides of fate and time could wait a while to draw him back. If for just a little while longer, he hoped that he could stay like this... bound only to the warmth of one who truly cared for him._

_--------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------_

Through an open window, the cool night's breeze brushed up against the face of a still sleeping Kira. The crackle of a lit candle illuminated his face.

Kira groaned, clenching a fistful of his bed sheets. "...Lacus..." he whispered.

Within the solitary sanctity of his dreams, Kira felt as though he were spirarling out of control. Feelings he had felt so strongly in reality were conflicted... and through it all, the image of one who was important to him perservered. Such was the only guiding light he had in a world of darkness that he felt as though were going to consume him.

What was it within him that desired to drive him to such an edge? Kira, more than anything, desired to know the answer to that question...

Yet until that time arrived to where he could find it in himself to create an answer, he would be guided by the sweet angel who continued to watch over him, ever-faithfully. Such was a truth that he was truly grateful for...

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli and Athrun, standing side-by-side, stood before the presence of a large building. Though in reality it was fairly small… to Cagalli, at the knowledge of what was awaiting her inside… it felt far larger.

She swallowed nervously, running a hand through the long strands of her hair. "…So this is it, huh?"

"Please don't worry, Cagalli… you're going to do just fine," Athrun said, hoping to reassure her confidence.

Narrowing her sights towards him, Cagalli took a deep breath, lowering her head some so that she might take a moment to gather her thoughts together.

Athrun felt as though all he could do at the moment was watch, unable to do or say much of anything. Even though he did want to say something… in the end… what good would it really do her? This was something that Cagalli would have to deal with on her own in the end. The decision of what was to come… was ultimately up to her.

After a slow moment passed between them, Athrun spoke up. "…Are you ready?"

Cagalli merely grinned in reply, shaking her head slowly. "No… not at all. There's no helping that now though…"

'…Cagalli…'

After taking yet another deep breath, Cagalli walked up to the front door and placed her hand on the doorknob. Yet, before she opened it, she turned back towards Athrun one last time.

"…Promise you'll wait out here for me… okay?"

Athrun smiled, nodding his head. "You got it."

Feeling somewhat reassured at that knowledge, Cagalli opened up the door and walked inside, shutting it quickly behind her.

With that done, Athrun felt a faint sense of fatigue come over him. He walked over towards a nearby bench, sitting himself down for the long wait that was now to begin.

He looked over towards the door. _'…Cagalli… stand strong.'_

Cagalli walked slowly through the seemingly impossibly long hallway. With each and every step she took, time felt as though it were slowing down around her. Such was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time… nor was it one that she'd hoped to have to experience ever again.

She shook her back and forth to try and gather her composure. _'…Come on… get it together already.'_

With that thought, she started off down the hallway once more, faster than before.

While she continued to walk, Cagalli thought of how she was going to approach the committee. She knew that she had to stay calm and in control… but what if she was caught off guard? No… she couldn't allow herself to think like that. She'd just have to come up with something if that happened…

Many times over, she wondered why it was that she, and not Athrun, was called. He was far more suited for this kind of thing than she was. Was it… because they thought that **she** wasn't as likely to handle the situation as well as Athrun might that they called for her? Was that it…?

Cagalli clasped a hand alongside the side of her head, shaking off such thoughts. "…Can't think like that. I can do this… I know I can," she told herself.

As soon as she'd spoken those words, she realized that she was before the door that would lead her into the committee's room. Knowing that there was no longer any turning back, Cagalli took a deep breath and opened the door up, quickly making her way inside.

"…Ah, Ms Attha… we're so pleased that you were able to make it," a voice called out.

"…Yes. Now that you're here, we can finally begin," another voice said.

As she stepped inside of the large room, Cagalli quickly glanced about, taking count of all the members that were present. One…two… three… fifteen. All fifteen members were assembled… as she thought they would be.

Cagalli bowed in a sign of respect.. "…I'm sorry for keeping the committee waiting, sir. I hope you weren't kept up for too long."

An elderly man stood up from the center of the room, raising his hand up. "Please, don't feel as though there is any need for such formalities, Ms. Attha. Do have a seat…"

Cagalli pulled up a nearby chair and sat herself down in it. "…Thank you."

From the side, an elderly woman took to a stand. "…Ms. Attha… I trust that we do not have to impart the meaning as to why you have been called here, do we?"

"'…No, ma'am," Cagalli replied. "…This is…"

"This meeting has been called to address the sudden reappearance of Ms. Clyne in Azure… as I'm sure you've suspected."

"…"

"…As you can imagine," the elderly man said, "all of this has begun to cause quite a commotion among the citizens…"

Cagalli's expression fell some at his words. It was as she thought… and feared. The fear instilled upon the people still lingered in their hearts... perhaps just as much as it had back then.

"We have done our best to keep word of Ms. Clyne's presence a secret among those that were with you and Mr. Zala at the time. However… due to the… unforeseen incident earlier, it has sparked many questions."

"…I understand, sir," she replied, folding her hands underneath her chin.

With the stemming lights from the roof shone down over them, it felt as though one could cut through the rising tension in the room like a hot knife through butter. Even though they were not willing to admit it… many of the committee members themselves were of the same opinions that the people themselves had. A driven fear of Lacus… and what she represented.

Cagalli herself was not blind to this. Despite that, she tried her best to swallow her feelings and stay steady.

"Sir… if I may ask… what is the committee's decision?"

Merely shaking his head, the elder stroked the long gray strands of his beard. "Ms. Attha… right now our priority is simply to gather as much information as we are able. It… wouldn't be in anyone's best interest to act hastily on this matter."

Upon hearing those words, Cagalli cautiously looked about at some of the other members. With looks of hesitance and fear still lingered in their eyes, she knew… these were people who were divided amongst themselves. Still, she was grateful that there were at least a few people who were of the sound mind to take their time in this matter.

From another side of the room, yet another member, a fairly young man, stood up. "What do you believe was the reason that Ms. Clyne decided to come back here, Ms. Attha?"

"Well… that is…" Cagalli lowered her head some, trying to find the right words. "I don't know why she was coming back…"

"…You… don't know?"

Cagalli shook her head back and forth. "I'm afraid Lacus is still unconscious, so no one has had the chance to talk to her. She's been that way since we found her…"

Raising up a hand to cover his mouth, the elderly man gave some careful thought to Cagalli's words before speaking. "Though this may be the case… I would like to hear your personal thoughts as to why you believe she came back. Being who you are… I think you would have the best idea."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed upon hearing such a thing. She stood up from her chair, calling together the attention of all the committee members. "You'll excuse me, sir…"

"...Lacus and I were good friends once… but that was a long time ago. I'm sure a lot of things have changed for her… just like they have with me. So I can't say what her reasons are."

The elder slid his hands together underneath his chin. "…I see. You may be right about that."

With Cagalli's feelings on that matter made clear, they went on to discussing other things.

-------------------------------------

Athrun, with his back leaned against a wall, sighed gently as he stared upon the brightening sky. With the sun having already begun the peak beyond the horizon, glimmers of light shone through the air like sparkles of light. Such a sight was one that would always grace those… who took the time to look for it.

'_I wonder if Cagalli is doing alright… it's already been over an hour now.'_

With the wind brushing through the long strands of his hair, Athrun crossed his hands in behind his head. His emerald eyes were reflected upon the dawn of twilight… a time where light and darkness were intertwined.

"…Strange…" he whispered.

Though he did not know why, memories of a time when he and Lacus would often sit as he was now… talking about things, some long since forgotten, came back to him.

Athrun grinned, clasping a hand over his face. "I wonder what she'd think of me now…"

With his hand near still completely covering his face, Athrun peered through to a glimmering star that still lay shining up in the sky.

'_I wonder… what're you thinking about now…Lacus…'_

_-----------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Attha."

After a bow of respect, Cagalli made her way back towards the door. "Thank you, sir. You will let me know when the committee's come to a final decision, won't you?"

The elder merely smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, of course. You've been very helpful. So, you'll be the first to know."

"…" Cagalli did not say anything more. Quickly, she opened up her door and stepped through it, making her way back down the hallway.

The committee remained silent in the aftermath of Cagalli's departure. For some of them, it didn't take much for the protruding atmosphere of silence to break through to their innermost thoughts.

"…That girl knew more than she was letting on…" someone whispered.

"Yes… but what do you think she could be hiding?"

From that, more and more whispers spread throughout the room until they were no longer whispers. All it took was but one voice to spark the rest, sending the rest following in suit like a swarm of locusts.

"Now now…" an elderly woman from the back said, standing up. "…don't you all find it very rude to be talking like this? Our young Ms. Attha has just left after all…"

The elderly man inwardly grinned to himself. "…That is true. Fruitless theories are not going to be getting us anywhere…"

"Then what do you suggest we do, elder? We can't just stand by and…"

"Whoever said anything about not doing anything?" the elderly woman said. "Our purpose right now is to find out what we can about Ms. Clyne's situation. Acting in haste is **not** something we should do."

Upon hearing such words, many of the committee members silenced themselves. It was true… under the age and influence of those who governed such authority and respect, they shut their mouths as though they were just children.

The elderly man took to the front, turning back so that his dull gray eyes could set themselves upon the committee as a whole.

"…It did seem that young Ms. Attha knew more than she was telling us. However… if we had tried to pressure her, such a thing would've only driven her away from us."

"…Excuse me, elder. But it didn't seem as though you were trying…"

The elder gently raised a hand. "I had thought long and hard about how I was going to approach her…"

Within his consciousness, the elder recounted memories… so many memories of times when a young Cagalli and Lacus would always be by each other's side. It was clear as day then… and even now, it still held true.

…The feelings that they held for each other were still there.

"Ms. Attha still cares very much about Ms. Clyne. She would do anything to protect her, I'm sure," he said, closing and reopening his eyes.

"…Therefore, we will simply have to lie back and watch to see what unfolds before us… at least for now," the elderly woman concluded.

"So long as the people of Azure are kept safe… you're right."

--------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Athrun set his emerald gaze upon Cagalli as she stepped out from behind the door. And though his mouth was open, no words came. The silence that seemed to surround them seemed to speak so much…

Cagalli, feeling as though the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders, took a deep breath and flung her head back, embracing the sight of the endless skies. Truly, even though the time she spent away was short, nothing pleased her more than to be able to feel the vastness of the world around her once more.

With the wind blowing through the long strands of his hair, Athrun watched Cagalli. A strange sense of nostalgia filled him. Something about Cagalli had changed… her presence felt different than it had before.

Cagalli brought her head forward and ran her hands through her hair. "…I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Huh?" Athrun blinked. "Oh, no… it didn't feel all that long. Really," he replied.

After giving him a light pat on the shoulder, Cagalli stepped on ahead of Athrun. "In that case, let's hurry up. I want to see how Lacus is doing."

Nodding his head, Athrun quickly made his way back by her side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it for the most part. They didn't ask me much more than that…" Cagalli said.

"Hmm…"

Feeling uneasy, Cagalli raised a hand over her chest to feel the rhythm of her heart, its beat easing her consciousness. Still reminiscent of her time spent with the committee, many lingering memories lay reawakened in her mind.

She raised her sights up so that she could look upon the dawn, a time of twilight where the light and dark mingled. "Athrun…"

"Yes? What is it, Cagalli?"

"Do… do you think that things are going to change?"

Athrun slowly closed his eyes, smiling faintly.

"…Athrun?"

Athrun slowly reopened the depths of his eyes. "Change is inevitable… and yet…"

Cagalli's expression softened upon hearing such words. "I know that… still…"

"You can't help worrying about her… is that it?"

Cagalli nodded her head.

Athrun raised a gentle hand upon Cagalli's shoulder, his lips having curved into a small smile. "And yet… there are some things that will never change."

The morning's cool breeze blew across Cagalli's face, sending a shiver running through her spine. "Yeah…"

Time continued to move forward, ever gracefully with the rising of the sun in the far distance. Its warmth shone ever more upon the small town of Azure… a true sight to behold in the eyes of those able to see it.

Neither finding it in themselves to speak another word, they continued their walk home.

--------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

--------------

Athrun looked ahead, taking in the sight of the many homes of those whom he can come to regard as family. So many of them held memories of their own… some of them special memories that were his… and his alone.

Some might say that an inevitability of the human experience was in one's desire to keep one's memories. No… perhaps a better way of saying it would be in that humans themselves seek to relive their memories, time and time again in order to never lost sight of who they are… or who they once were.

With every step that he took, Athrun felt as though the world around him was growing more and more surreal.

For one reason or another, Cagalli felt the same as Athrun. It was as if something inside of the two of them was recalling a far away memory…

"_Huff…Huff…"_

_Amidst blazing infernos, a young Cagalli ran throughout Azure's streets. All around her, the echoing cries of people pierced through her ears to her very heart…_

_From behind, a young Athrun ran desperately, trying to catch up with her as best he could. Despite his efforts however, the overwhelming desires that had weaved themselves around Cagalli's heart had her exerting every last ounce of strength she had… and more._

_And as if that were not enough for him to deal with, Athrun, having been drawn between his friendship to Cagalli and his loyalty to his home, had made the painful decision to seal his heart off from the apocalyptic surroundings that engulfed their home. Gone were the pleas for help from his mind… for he only willed himself to see what was right in front of him._

'_Damn it… if this keeps up…'_

_Cagalli continued to run faster and faster. The rapid beating of her heart within her chest pounded ever stronger, reminiscent of her reason. She had to find her… at any cost…_

_Athrun gritted his teeth together. Anger had begun to burn within him as he came to realize… he just couldn't catch her. Despite all that he had resolved himself unto, Cagalli was more determined in this than she ever had been at anything else._

_Suddenly, from far off into the distance, Athrun caught sight of an armed patrol heading their way. His emerald eyes widened in realization of what would happen if they saw Cagalli before he could… no… he __**wouldn't**__ allow that to happen. He couldn't…_

_Summoning up the last vestiges of his strength, Athrun sped up down the blazing streets. With but a few seconds to spare, he managed to grasp his hand around Cagalli's waist. Quickly, he ducked the two of them into a nearby alleyway. _

"_Athrun, what're you…!?" Cagalli found herself silenced as Athrun clasped a hand tightly over her mouth. _

_Slowly, Athrun shook his head, his eyes motioning outside of the alleyway._

_For the first few moments, she saw nothing nor heard anything. To her surprise however, the sound of many footsteps began echoing throughout the street. It was not long before she caught sight of the red-clothed troops marching. Through each of their faces she could tell… if she had been caught by them, she would've been killed without hesitation. The bloodlust that they emanated was so strong it was palpable…_

_Athrun pulled his hand away from Cagalli's mouth as soon as he was sure that they had gone. A sigh of relief escaped him as he leaned himself against the nearby wall._

"…_Sorry," Cagalli whispered._

"_Please don't worry about it," Athrun replied. "Just don't ever make me have to do something like that ever again… okay?"_

_Cagalli clenched her hands together, faintly nodding her head._

_For the momentary silence that followed, neither of them said a single word. The crackling echo of roaring flames and burning ash still lingered in the air… its foul presence seeming intent on dispelling what small hope there was for their home…_

_Cagalli's amber eyes wavered with uncertainty. "We can't stay here any longer, Athrun… we've got to do something."_

"…"

"…_Athrun… please… we've got to find Lacus before something happens…"_

_Athrun placed a hand on one knee, lifting himself up to a stand. "I know…but this is getting too dangerous for you. You should find a safe place to hide while I try to find Lacus."_

_Cagalli shook her head in defiance. "No way, Athrun. I'm not letting you go out there all by yourself. You saw those guys, right? If you go out there alone and they find you, then…"_

"_Then it's a good thing I don't plan on letting them find me," he said, smiling. "I have a pretty good idea where Lacus is hiding out, so please don't concern yourself. I should be able to make it there without being spotted."_

_Unwilling to leave it at that, Cagalli grasped Athrun by the collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall. "Now you listen to me, Zala. There's no way I'm letting you go this alone. You're taking me with you and that's all there is to it, got it?"_

"_Why are you being so stubborn? I'm only thinking about what's best for everyone," Athrun replied, his eyes narrowing with conviction._

"_Hmph." Cagalli raised her hand and gently whacked Athrun across the side of his face. "For such a smart guy… you really don't get it, do you?"_

_With his hand raised upon his cheek, Athrun didn't say a word. Though he felt not pain, the look within Cagalli's face had struck him far harder than he thought. She truly felt wronged in all of this… that much he knew._

_Her firm grip upon his shirt tightened as she pressed him up against the wall. "Lacus is my friend too. And I'm going to make this really clear… if you go off and leave me here all by myself… I'll never forgive you," she said, her voice coming down to a fair whisper._

_Athrun sighed. He knew that there was no time for this… if he'd tried protesting her demands, she'd keep this up for as long as she had to. As if that were not enough… time was running out for Lacus as well. If she was still safe in hiding… there was no guarantee for how much longer she'd stay that way…_

"_Alright…" he whispered, admitting his defeat. "But if we're going to do this, then we're going to do it my way."_

"_Whatever you say, Athrun," Cagalli replied, grinning inwardly to herself. _

_After carefully checking to see if the way was clear, Athrun and Cagalli sped off down the torn streets of Azure. Little did they know of what would be awaiting them at the end of their search…_

_---------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"This is terrible…" Cagalli whispered, her saddened gaze drawn upon the body of a small child below them. A young girl, no more than five or six, clutched onto a small teddy bear._

_Athrun knelt down and placed his hand over the girl's openly frozen eyes, closing them. _

_A single stray tear rolled down Cagalli's cheek. "…Why? Why are they doing this…?"_

_Athrun, understanding of her feelings, placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "…Come on. We don't have much time left…"_

_Cagalli raised a hand and wiped away the tear from her face. "…I know."_

_With that said between them, the two crept slowly about a house, peering onto a large building just past the dimly lit horizon._

_Athrun's expression sharpened, a light now burning within his eyes. 'There it is…'_

_Lit underneath the crimson red moon's light was a large cathedral. Its towering heights would seem to stretch up into the heavens for those who would look at it for too long. Having been built long since before Azure, it gave an air of mystery. Yet, for the many peoples who were without hope, it had become a sanctuary._

_Cagalli placed a hand upon Athrun's arm. "It doesn't look like anything's happened to it yet…"_

_Athrun slowly nodded his head. Though he didn't want to bring it up, something wasn't quite right… why had most everything else been rendered into fire and ash when something like the cathedral had been left completely untouched? It didn't make any sense…_

"_Let's take it slowly, Cagalli… something doesn't feel right here," he said._

"…_Alright," she replied, her voice low and soft. 'I only hope that everyone's okay…'_

_The two of them carefully started treading their way towards the cathedral, making sure to keep at a constant watch for anyone who might be coming their way. Through what seemed like an agonizingly long few minutes, they finally reached the front doors._

"…_Huh?"_

_Within the dead air of the night, the sound of someone singing could be heard. It was a haunting melody the likes of which Cagalli had never heard before… yet somehow familiar._

_Athrun looked about in a vain attempt to try and find the source of the song. "That voice… it can't be…"_

_Cagalli clutched a hand against the side of her head… the strange, unusual melody bringing about a pain from deep within her. "Ahh…"_

"_Cagalli?" Athrun knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_Ahh… I-I can't…" Cagalli clutched at her head ever tighter… the sound of the song bearing further and further into the recesses of her consciousness. Her senses had begun to feel disoriented… leaving her unable to even stand._

'_What's going on…? What is this song…'_

_Suddenly, Athrun felt the same seizing pressure as Cagalli pierce his mind. He stumbled for a moment, falling back onto the ground as he clutched a hand at his forehead. "Ahh…"_

_Soon, the two of them lay as crippled on the ground as helpless as two infants. They could neither speak nor do anything except endure the heart-wrenching pain that threatened to consume them. _

_Unbeknownst to the two of them, a glimmering light had begun to shine from within the cathedral. Through the stained glass windows, its 'presence' grew brighter and brighter… and it was then that they realized. The song… that haunting melody… it was coming from within there. _

_In an instant, the doors of the cathedral burst open, the radiance of the light bursting out from within it. Its radiance shot upwards into the darkness of the night, piercing though the clouds and searching further and further into the recesses of the boundless skies._

_Cagalli and Athrun could only watch as the last vestiges of their strength faded into nothingness… for with the coming of the light, the power of the song rang throughout the wholes of the bodies, sapping their strengths away in an instant. Even the bright flames of their wills, the very dependent through which they had strived through the destruction that was laid waste upon their homes, were gone…_

_Before she blacked out, a single word came to Cagalli's mind as she gazed upon the open doors of the cathedral. _

"…_Lacus…"_

_------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------_

'That was a very long time ago…' Cagalli thought.

'It's been seven years since that happened… but we still don't know anything about what happened…' Athrun thought.

Cagalli gleamed the look so set upon Athrun's face. "What're you thinking about? If you keep looking like that, you're going to have a face full of wrinkles before you're thirty," she said, grinning.

"…No I won't," he replied, muttering. "It wasn't anything, really… just reminiscing about the past I guess."'

"'Oh yeah?" Cagalli folded her hands in behind her back. "Well, if you're gonna think about stuff like that, maybe you'll remember who was always told us to get a good breakfast in before anything else. Hmm?"

Athrun faintly smiled. "I remember…"

"Good," she said, stepping to Athrun's face. "Then maybe you won't mind picking it up a notch, because I'm starving."

"'Yes ma'am…" he whispered, lowering his head.

Cagalli giggled, grasping Athrun's hand. "Aw, come on… don't look so down in the dumps."

With that said, she pulled him in behind her as she hurried down the street.

-------------------------------------

"Mmm…" Kira's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open. A groan escaped him, the feel of dawn's first light piercing through to his still hazy vision.

Slowly, he sat up, raising his hands to rub the sand away from his eyes. He took in a fair breath, breathing in deeply of the fresh air flowing in from the nearby window.

"…" Kira raised a hand, looking upon it with a curious intent. His body felt… heavy. The kind of heavy you'd feel if you'd been working out for far too long. It were as if his muscles hadn't moved in quite a while. And even more than that… despite feeling that he'd been asleep for a while, he felt exhausted…

Being careful not to push himself too hard too fast, Kira slowly slid his legs out from underneath the covers of his bed onto the floor. Taking one step at a time, he made his way over to the nearby window, pushing the frames open so that he might look outside…

"…" '…_I'm sure of it. This is it…'_

"…Azure…" he whispered.

Kira clasped a hand over his face, grinning some. "…Now what…?"

Taking notice to his clothes hanging on a nearby hanger, Kira quickly dressed himself. With that done, he walked over to the nearby door and opened it up, stepping out into the connecting hallway.

As he made his way into the living room, Kira looked around. From near out of the corner of his eye, a certain photograph caught his attention. He walked over and knelt down to get a better look. It didn't take but a moment for his eyes to widen in realization…

Although she looked a lot younger, there was no mistaking that it was Lacus. Standing beside her was a young boy with long blue hair and a young girl with blonde hair. What truly caught Kira's attention was how happy she looked… and not the kind of happiness one would see in a smile or a laugh… but true happiness.

"…" After setting the photo back down, Kira turned his sights onto a nearby window. '_Where are you…?'_

Suddenly, Kira heard the faint sound of footsteps echoing from outside. He quickly ducked in behind a wall, keeping his sights narrowed beyond.

"…I told you, it's not like that, Cagalli…"

"Why don't you just admit it? I swear, you're so stubborn sometimes," Cagalli said.

Kira's eyes widened. He ducked in behind a nearby wall, narrowly peering outside so that he might see who was coming…

After she closed the door behind them, Athrun set his coat down on the nearby rack. "You're making too much out of this… perhaps you really do need something to eat."

"'Don't change the subject, Athrun."

'_Those two are…_' Within his mind, Kira could clearly see… those two were the ones that were beside Lacus in the photograph. Were they… her friends?

"I'm not trying to change the subject, Cagalli. It's just…"

Athrun withdrew into a veil of silence as, from within the next room, Kira stepped out into the open.

Cagalli turned around. "Athrun? What were you going to..." Her eyes widened as she too saw the youth Kira step out into the open. "You…"

For the silent moments that followed, none said even a single word. All seemed transfixed, as if something were holding their mouths shut.

Though he was nervous, standing before others who, in truth were the only ones in all the world he had looked upon besides Lacus, Kira felt a need to say something.

"…Thank you for taking care of me…" he whispered.

Athrun stepped forward, making his way until he was face-to-face with Kira. "There's no need to thank us. It was something we wanted to do after all."

With that said, Athrun turned back towards Cagalli, motioning for her to come forward.

"All of this feels very awkward, but perhaps we might feel better if we properly introduced ourselves to each others."

Athrun raised his hand towards Kira. "My name is Athrun Zala, though I'd like it if you would just call me Athrun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taking notice in that Cagalli was standing by his side, albeit as silent as a rock, Athrun nudged her gently. "And my friend here is Ms. Cagalli Attha. She's happy to meet you too."

"…" Cagalli didn't say a single word.

Kira slowly raised his hand, clasping it firmly around Athrun's. "…My name's Kira"

After drawing his hand back, Athrun turned about and began walking towards the kitchen. "Well, we sure can't get to knowing each other on an empty stomach, now can we? How does some breakfast sound?"

Cagalli's ears perked at the very mention of breakfast.

"That… sounds good."

"Please have a seat then. It may be a little while, so I hope you won't mind."

Kira nodded his head and sat down in a nearby chair. He took in a fair breath, leaning his head back so that he could stare at the empty ceiling. Within that time, that moment, the sheer exhaustion from all that he had been through began to weight over him at once.

Cagalli made her way over by Athrun's side and began helping him prepare the food.

"He seems like a nice to me, don't you think?"

Cagalli popped a piece of an apple she had been slicing into her mouth. "Maybe. But I didn't exactly plan on making breakfast for three people though…"

Athrun chuckled. "You sure have more than enough food for him though. Although, with your appetite, I'm not sure how long it'll last."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?" He glanced over to her. "Oh, no… it doesn't mean anything. I just meant that you have a really healthy appetite, you know?"

Cagalli playfully elbowed Athrun in the arm. "Uh-huh… that better be all it meant."

"Excuse me," Kira said, placing his hand alongside the edge of a cabinet. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help. It looks like there's a lot…"

"Thank you for the offer, Kira, but we're actually just about done here. It won't be more than a few minutes."

"Oh… alright." With that, he headed back into the living room.

Athrun smiled faintly. "I think I'm beginning to see why Lacus is so fond of him…"

"What?" Cagalli dropped the knife she was holding onto the table. "What're you talking about?"

"Hmm? Well… it's nothing I can say for sure. But sometimes when I'll go in to check on her, she'll start talking in her sleep. I usually can't make out much, but I'm pretty sure she's said 'Kira' a lot," Athrun said, grinning inwardly to himself.

Cagalli picked up the knife and slammed it down onto the table, slicing an orange clear in half. "You must've been imagining it," she said, pulling the knife out from the indention left in the countertop.

"…" Athrun swallowed deeply, letting his eyes wander off to the side. "Uh, yeah… I guess you're right."

'…_What's she so sensitive about?'_

"Good. Now that we're over that nonsense, I think we should find out more about our new friend, don't you?" she said, picking up a tray of food in her hands.

"Yeah… sure," Athrun replied, making sure to stay behind Cagalli as they walked back into the living room.

As Cagalli made her way into the living room, she set the tray of food down before Kira. "Sorry it took so long," she said, maintaining a tone of near underlying disposition.

Kira blinked some. "Oh, no… it's not a problem."

Athrun sat down beside Kira. "I apologize," he whispered into his ear. "She's under a lot of stress right now."

"Oh."' He glanced over towards Cagalli for a moment, quickly turning his attention back when he thought she noticed him. Feeling his stomach growl with a growing hunger, he started into his meal.

------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You haven't said much, Kira. Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, no… not really."

Athrun took a sip of orange juice, setting the glass back down on the table. "I know that I can't begin to understand what you're feeling right now. But I think you'd feel better if you did talk about it."

"…"

"You want to know about Lacus, don't you?" Cagalli interjected.

Athrun's expression sharpened at the suddenness of Cagalli's words.

Kira slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I do..."

Cagalli picked up her cup of tea and took a fair sip. "Before I tell you, I'd like to hear about how you know Lacus first. You understand, right?"

"I'm not really sure how much I can tell you, but I'll try my best. It all started when..."

---------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

"…So you've really only known Lacus for a week."

"Mhmm, that's right."

"…Ugh." Cagalli stood up from her chair and walked over to the nearby window. She folded her arms over her chest as if in defiance of something.

"…I'm sorry, Athrun. Lacus and I didn't talk much about anything else."

Athrun shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it. From what you've told us, you've been through more than we can imagine."

"Athrun…"

Athrun placed a hand upon his shoulder, standing up. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"A…walk? Now?"

Athrun nodded his head. "There are some things that we need to talk about. And… I'd like to give Cagalli some time to herself right now."

"Hmm…" Kira set his amethyst gaze upon Cagalli, who hadn't said much of anything to him since he'd met her. Was there something about him that she just didn't like? Maybe… but then again, some people are just naturally hard to understand.

"Alright… let's go."

With that said, the two of them made their way out through the door. Cagalli, for all her poise and silence, didn't seem to notice as she simply continued to let her gaze wander beyond the azure sky.

As he closed the door behind them, Athrun turned towards Kira. "Well, before anything else, I want you to know that Lacus is doing fine."

"…"

Athrun smiled. "There's no need to hide it. It's been pretty clear that you've been worried about something.

"Well, I…"

"We've only just met each other, Kira. I know I'm in no position to be asking you personal questions like this. But… what is the relationship between you and Lacus?"

"…" Kira raised his head up so that he might look upon the bright morning sun. Within the streaming waves of his consciousness, he recalled the time in the cave. Lacus' warm body held within his arms. The swirling heat of temptation that filled his body as their lips met…

He looked back at Athrun, a smile strewn over his lips. "We're just friends…"

"…I see," Athrun replied, slipping his hands inside of his pockets.

"We should get going. There's a lot I want to ask you about now."

With that said between them, Kira and Athrun started off down the streets of Azure. Little did Kira know however, of the 'truth' that he was about to learn…

-------------------------------------

------------------------

Cagalli felt as though she had been staring outside that window for days on end, even though it hadn't been much over an hour. Time can do that to a person… when the moments themselves seem to give them no rest.

She sighed faintly, unfolding her arms from across her chest. She narrowly turned her head about, glancing down a nearby hallway. The knowing of what was there and what seemed to be 'calling' to her filling her mind.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing before 'that' door, her hand on the doorknob. Carefully, she opened it up… the sound of it creaking further and further open filling her ears. …Why was this so hard?

The glimmering illumination of candles filled the room with gentle warmth. Lying down like a sleeping angel upon the bed was Lacus. One could not help but wonder what dreams she dreamt of. Who was she thinking of, Cagalli wondered. That boy, Kira? Her and Athrun? Those answers may be all but lost now… for she was unable to tell. Truly, the friend she had once known and the grown woman sleeping before her now were not the same…

Cagalli knelt down by Lacus' side, raising a hand to brush it against her cheek. "You know that you were supposed to tell me if there a boy you liked… you promised."

A grin etched itself over her lips. "This sounds so stupid… talking to you when you can't even hear me…"

The grin faded. "I don't understand… why did you wait all this time to come back? Was it that hard for you…?"

Cagalli could feel the cool morning's breeze brush against her face. Lacus' passionate pink hair strewn off the edges of the bed…

Cagalli ran her hand underneath them, clasping the loose strands as they fell through her fingertips. "Look at you…" she whispered. "How long has it been since you've even had a haircut…?"

"I hope you get a really good sleep, 'cause I am going to give you **such** a piece of my mind when you wake up…"

Not having been able to find it in herself to say anything else, Cagalli withdrew into silence. She merely watched her friend… finding herself content in being able to look upon her once more.

--------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You said that this place was special, Athrun. What did you mean?"

Athrun folded his arms over his chest as he looked upon the grand cathedral from afar. In an instant, the memories of 'that' time came back to him. "It is… 'special'. But it's also the best place I could think of to tell you about Lacus. I know it sounds strange, but that's how I feel."

"…" Kira looked with a curious intent as he saw people walking in and out from its doors. Even from the distance that he was, there was something about them… the 'presence' that they gave off, that helped him to realize what Athrun meant.

"I'm sure that you've realized by now that Lacus was… is our friend. And that she used to live here… a long time ago."

Kira turned back towards Athrun, nodding his head. "Yeah… I figured that much out on my own."

"From what you've told me already… you and Lacus were staying not too far away from here. Just beyond the forest, is that right?"

"Mhmm. Though I wouldn't have been able to make my way through it if it wasn't for Lacus…"

'_As I thought…'_

"But I don't understand, Athrun…" Kira shifted his gaze so that he might look upon Azure in its entirety. "Why would she leave this place…?"

"…"

Now looking upon Athrun, Kira folded his hands over his chest. "I want to hear the truth, Athrun. I can't believe Lacus would leave this place if she had a choice, so then why…"'

Athrun stepped ahead of Kira and looked back towards him. "If you truly want to know, you'll have to ask Lacus herself."

Athrun took a deep breath. "Honestly, I can't say what her reasons were. But there's something you have to know before we take this any further…"

"…It sounds serious. What is it?"

"It was… seven years ago now. Seven years ago that Azure was almost completely destroyed."

Kira's eyes widened in shock. "…Destroyed? What're you talking about?"

Athrun shook his head back and forth. "It's hard to imagine, I know. Sometimes it's hard even for me to believe, if I hadn't been here to see it for myself that is."

"Who would want to destroy a place like this? That doesn't make any sense."

"Truthfully, the people who did it weren't so much out to destroy as they were… looking for something. At least that's what little information we were able to gather told us."'

Kira's expression sharpened, a deep feeling of anger building up from within him. "What sort of monsters would do such a thing?"

At Kira's words, images of the past...blood-soaked images of crimson flame and smoldering ash reflected through Athrun's consciousness.

"…If we knew who did it, you can be sure that some of the people here would've tried to do something about it by now."

"Then… if this happened seven years ago like you said, then you're saying that you **still** don't know who?"

"You have to understand, Kira… the scope of what happened goes beyond anything you can imagine. Try and live through the experience of seeing people, people you've grown up with and called family slaughtered and left to bleed to death in the streets. Women, children… it didn't make any difference."

"…"

"But as horrifying as that was, the **fear** that it instilled in the survivors is even greater than that. And though there are some who would seek revenge even now… there are just too many who don't want to see a repeat of that tragedy…"

Kira sighed, relinquishing the once firm fists he held."…I understand."

Suddenly, as if struck by a bolt of lightning, a thought came to mind. "Wait a minute… when you said that they were looking for something… you don't mean…"

"…"

"…It can't be…"

Athrun placed a hand on Kira's shoulder to try and assuage his worry. "Please don't jump to any conclusions, Kira. I know what you're thinking and… well, that's where everything gets complicated."

"…What do you mean?"

"In truth, we don't know whether or not it was Lacus that they were looking for. But…"

As he continued to speak, Athrun could recall the screams of his people… their eyes filled with a hatred and malice he had never before thought possible. More than that though was the shattered look upon Lacus' face as they…

"…I can't honestly tell you why it was, however soon after everything had settled down, the people here began to blame Lacus for everything that had transpired. In spite of what they had been to each other before, everything seemed to collapse around her then…"

Kira clenched a hand into a tight fist as Athrun continued to speak. He couldn't believe it… it didn't make any sense. How could… how could anyone think that Lacus would be responsible for such a thing…?

"…It was around that time that she disappeared. Cagalli and I, we… searched for her as much as we could. But we hadn't any idea where she had gone…"

Kira stepped forward so that he was face-to-face with Athrun. "If that all you've told me is really true… then where do we go from here?"

"You have a strong will, Kira. For someone to sound so self assured after hearing all that… on top of all your own problems…"

'…_I can see now why Lacus is fond of him…'_

Athrun grinned to himself inwardly. "For now, the best thing we can do is go back home and wait for Lacus to wake up. We'll make our next move from there."

Kira nodded his head in agreement. With that done, Athrun started off down the street, anxious to check in on Lacus and Cagalli.

Kira however, did not move for a moment. He merely watched as Athrun slowly began to distance himself, taking the easing silence to think to himself…

'…_A strong will, huh? And after everything's that happened… it feels like this is only the beginning…'_

Kira took in a breath, raising his sights up so that he might gleam a look into the bright morning sun. Its rays shone down over him, illuminating the amethyst glint within his eyes.

'_There's nothing I can do now but try and move forward…' _

"Come on, Kira! Hurry up! If we keep her waiting any longer, Cagalli's going to chew us out!"

As he watched Athrun, a small smile began to grow upon his lips. '_I'm still glad I met them though…'_

-----------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Rey took a few steps forward, raising his hand alongside the edge of his mouth. "Shinn, are you ready?"

Not a moment afterwards did Shinn leap out from the cockpit of his Impulse, landing safely on the ground. Dressed in a casual outfit befitting of one who wanted to look nothing more than an average civilian, he walked over towards Rey. "I've been ready for this moment for a long time… are we finally moving out?"

Rey nodded his head, the long strands of his blonde hair swaying over his piercing blue eyes. "Yes," he replied.

Lunamaria came out from behind a nearby tree, having finished dressing as well. "It's gonna be nightfall soon. You don't think they'll suspect anything, do you?"

"There's no need to worry. From what our intelligence has gathered, this place has been used to taking in refugees and those who wish to distance themselves from the outside. We're going in under as such, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"…Gee, you've really thought this thing out, haven't you?"

"A mission always demands our utmost effort, Lunamaria. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Lunamaria chuckled nervously, raising a hand to clasp it atop her head. "Yes, sir…"

Rey turned back towards Shinn. "I will be keeping my eye on you however, Shinn. I expect you to keep yourself under control at all times…"

"…"

"There's nothing else. Let's go now."

Shinn and Lunamaria nodded their heads. With all of that made clear, the three of them headed off towards a nearby dirt road that would lead them into Azure.

**_To be Continued..._**

A/N: In truth, while there were some parts of this chapter that I felt more confident in than others, I feel that I could've been more decisive as to when to set up the flashbacks. The flashbacks themselves are something that I feel are necessary to help understand what's going on without dragging things on chapter after chapter. From my POV, although the flashbacks themselves go on for a few pages, I tried to envision them as happening in the minds of others as occuring in but a moment.

Also, I certainly did take notice to how I kept referencing to people's faces and expressions throughout this chapter. And while I don't believe this is wrong, since people themselves will focus on other people's faces, eyes, etc, to gauge their feelings and emotions, I think I could come at it from a different angle rather than just say that their expressions sharpened or their eyes were filled with sadness. Moreover, I want to know if how I went at it in this chapter really threw you off, or if it wasn't that much of a problem.

Most of all, I just want to know what you really liked and what you really didn't like. Beyond all of the computer problems I had, I've really been trying to better my writing skills. But I realize I can't do it alone, so I'm asking for some help.

Anyway, with all that serious stuff out of the way, I think the story is starting to come together now. I'm wondering myself what's going to happen when Shinn and 'he' meet... could be interesting, don't you think? And what's in store for Kira and Lacus when Lacus wakes up? I'm looking forward to it, so I hope you are too.


	7. A Flickering Resolve

My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 7 - A Flickering Resolve

"_Do not succumb to fear nor anger. Wield the truth close to your heart, and ride the eternal heavens that are yours."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: After some deliberation with myself, I decided to do a little revising with Chapter 7. My changes have in no way affected the main storyline, so for those of you that feel you don't want to re-read this chapter, there won't be any consequence later on if that is your choice. I simply felt that I could've been a bit more descriptive and laid out some more detail in parts of this chapter, and this revision is only the reflection of that.

Also, Chapter 8 has already been completed and it will be up momentarily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli dipped the wash cloth back into the water bowl, ringing it through before she folded it back together and placed it atop Lacus' forehead. With a gentle brush of her fingertips, she brushed aside some of the loose strands of her hair away from her face.

Through an open window, the sun's fading light cast down over the room, illuminating Lacus' beautiful visage. Through such luminescence, her entire body seemed bathed in an unearthly light, as though it were the grace of the very heavens themselves.

For Cagalli, such a sight was one that had not blessed her sight for what felt like an eternity.

In truth, it had been near a full week since the young boy she had come to know as Kira had awakened. Within that time, she had desperately hoped that Lacus would wake up as well; yet, in spite of her earnest pleas, her friend continued to sleep soundly.

Part of her selfishly wished that she could blame Kira for her sleep; yet, she knew she could not. In the short time that she had come to know him, Cagalli had slowly begun to realize that Athrun himself had proclaimed from the start.

…There was something about him, this mysterious boy, that made her wish to believe in him. About him, he carried an aura of courage, honesty, and… even fragility.

Such a thing was not one that a cruel or murderous intent could possibly possess.

But then… why was it that Lacus kept sleeping?

With such thoughts lingering in her consciousness, Cagalli sighed, folding her hands together underneath her chin, leaning herself onto the edge of Lacus' bed.

Around the two of them, the all-consuming darkness that had all but covered the skies closed in. Within it, there lay an inescapable and indescribable fear… as though all the horrors of the world were locked within. Amidst this, the amber-eyed girl continued to look over her friend. Within her peaceful visage, she hoped to find the strength she needed to grant her peace through the night.

Truly, so much time had passed for them, and yet… she hadn't changed. Lacus was still the same as she always was. With that thought in mind, Cagalli found it within herself to forget the past… of the pain she had to endure, and the perpetual worry that had near consumed her. She had her friend back, and that was all that mattered.

As she continued her silent watch, she did not notice that, from the open doorway, Athrun stood.

With his arms folded quietly over his chest, and a faint grin plastered on his face, the youth took in the sight of his two friends, reunited once again.

Of course, he was looking forward to the time when Lacus awakened. Before that however, his most earnest wish was in that Cagalli would be rid of the tremendous burden she had taken upon herself since she had first disappeared. …To see her absolved of that, to be happy once again, made him truly happy as well.

After a few silent moments had passed, Athrun leaned himself off from the door and made his way over to the nearby nightstand, lighting a dim candle aflame.

With the glimmer of the candle's flame illuminating his emerald green eyes, Athrun leaned down by Cagalli's side. "…You've been in here for quite a while, you know?"

"…"

"Don't you think you could stand to take a little break?"

Cagalli merely shook her head in response. "No thanks… I'm really feeling fine. Thanks for the offer though."

Athrun closed his eyes, sighing. _'…Stubborn.'_

"It's almost 10:00 though. You could at least do me the courtesy of having something to eat. You won't be much good as a watch if you collapse from hunger."

As in response to Athrun's words, Cagalli's stomach gave a low growl, much to his amusement and her embarrassment.

With a faint tint of red staining her cheeks, Cagalli faintly nodded her head. "…Alright."

Grinning some at her agreement, Athrun stood up and made his way back over to the door, motioning for her to follow in behind him. Before she did however, Cagalli turned back, allowing her eyes to fall upon her friend one more time.

"…Take care of yourself until I get back, okay?" she whispered.

And with that, she left the room. Unbeknownst to her however, lying upon her bed… Lacus' hand stirred ever so slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

After having made their way through the hallway and into the living room, Athrun set off into the kitchen to begin preparing some dinner. Cagalli however, as though curious of something, looked about the room.

"…Where's the kid?" she asked.

"You mean Kira?" Athrun replied, picking up a knife. "He said that he was going to go out for a walk and that he'd be back soon."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened at such words. "And you just let him go? You know how dangerous it is for him to be outside on his own right now. What if someone sees him and starts asking questions.

"You don't have to worry about that, Cagalli," Athrun replied, slicing through some lettuce. "Kira and I have been over a route that'll lead him safely out of Azure without being spotted by anyone. He knows it well enough, so I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"…I still don't like it," Cagalli retorted, seating herself down in a nearby chair, leaning on her elbow.

Athrun chuckled ever faintly, raising a hand up to shield his lips. "…I couldn't very well say no to him, you know?"

"Why's that?"

Athrun gently set the knife back down upon the kitchen counter and turned back towards Cagalli. "Trying to force someone like him to do something that he doesn't want to do certainly won't earn us his trust."

"…"

"Besides… in that regard, he's a lot like you. I know he would've found some way to get out one way or the other. Better that he does it the safe way us rather than recklessly without us."

Cagalli's piercing gaze narrowed at her friend. "…I don't think I'm anything like him at all. And that's not exactly something to be smiling about."

Athrun chuckled, turning back so that he could start cutting up vegetables once again. "…I know. Sorry about that."

After a silent moment, Athrun picked up the now finished trays and food and made his way over to the dinner table, setting them down upon it. Motioning for Cagalli to come join him, he pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

"So," Cagalli said as she took her seat, "what do you think the committee will have to say about him once they find out?"

Athrun sighed, laying a hand alongside the back of his chair, shifting his gaze to a nearby window. "…I'm not worried about them."

Cagalli blinked, surprised at such words. "…You're not? But…"

Athrun looked upon Cagalli, nodded his head. "It wouldn't be in their best interest to go about doing anything that would raise people's suspicions, especially with all of the rumors going around right now. I believe they know this, which is why we haven't been contacted since you went to talk to them."

Cagalli lowered her head some, silent in the face of such logic.

"…Try not to worry too much," Athrun reassured her. "I'm fairly certain things are only going to get more hectic from this point onward, but we've got to be strong. Everything will work out so long as we maintain our cool and work together."

Cagalli folded her hands over her chest and gave a sigh. "…Always have to be the optimist, don't you?

Responding with naught but the smile that shone so evidently upon his face, Athrun gave a nod.

Narrowing her gaze ever so faintly towards him, she could not help the faint beating of her heart which rung in her chest. And though she would never bring herself to admit it, inside… she was smiling.

"…Idiot," she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Within a quiet, spacious room, Rey sat silently at a desk. Focused in their gaze, his eyes wandered over the lit screen before him, his fingertips moving about with great haste on the keyboard set below him.

With nothing but the echoing typing to fill the jaded silence that loomed around him, Shinn sat quietly in a far corner of the room.

Every moment that passed, he knew, while he did nothing but sit around, felt like an eternity. In spite of his earnest please, Rey had all but denied his going outside to scout around, going so far as to restrict his movements to their house alone. The thought of such, no matter the reason… was absolutely infuriating.

"I'm back, guys," a voice suddenly called out, the sound of a door closing following suit. Not a moment later did Lunamaria come near stumbling through the door, her arms packed with large grocery bags.

"Allow me to help you with those, Lunamaria," Rey offered, raising himself out from his chair, making his way over to her.

"Thanks, Rey," Lunamaria replied, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the near crushing weight relinquish itself from her arms.

After setting the bags down on a nearby table, Rey turned back towards her, a curious glint looming in his eyes. "Pardon me if I seem a bit hasty, but I'd like to know if you learned anything while outside."

"No… it's no problem at all," Lunamaria replied, seating herself down on a nearby couch.

Seating himself back in his chair, Rey set his blue gaze upon Lunamaria, awaiting her report.

"As I've told you before, the people here do seem trustworthy enough, at least to where we can be sure that they won't be suspicious of us. However, when it comes to talking about their internal affairs, they're unusually quiet."

"Hmm…"

"While I've been out, I've managed to hear a few people whispering here and there, but it's nothing definite. Groundless rumors seem to be circling around lately, so… even it'll be even more difficult to gauge what's true and what's not."

"But," she continued, her expression taking a more serious turn, "there has been an unusual number of people talking, even for rumors, about the phenomenon that occurred here one week ago."

Shinn's eyes perked at such words.

Rey lowered his head some, nodding it in acknowledgement. He himself had heard people talking of the strange event that had taken place. That in itself was something that was of interest to the homeland, and, even more prudent, it was relevant to their mission.

After giving some careful thought to the situation, Rey lifted his head. "You did well, Lunamaria."

"But, I…"

Rey shook his head, his eyes speaking their approval. "Don't feel as though you could've done more when everything you could've done has already been done. Besides, the information you've told me is indeed relevant to our mission."

"It… is?"

"I wasn't at all sure whether or not this strange occurrence was truly important; however, based on the corroborated evidence, we can no longer ignore it. Thus, we'll be investigating immediately."

Lunamaria's gaze narrowed some at Rey's words. …There was too much confidence in his voice. Corroborated evidence? No, he wasn't the kind of person to jump to such a conclusion based on a few people's whispers alone.

"…Do you know something you haven't told us yet, Rey?"

"…"

"…Rey?"

Lunamaria's words still ringing strongly within him, Rey ushered his eyes unto a close. …Should he tell them? It would be troublesome if there were to be a distrust growing between them just as their mission was about to truly get underway.

Opening his eyes, Rey took to a stand, looking upon Lunamaria. "…You are right. There is something about the mission that I have not yet told you."

Their curiosities roused, Lunamaria and Shinn eagerly awaited Rey's words.

Just before he was about to speak, within his consciousness, memories of a time not so long ago appeared before his 'sight'. Words… feelings… and memories of a man so very important to him reflected within his mind time and time again.

'…_Chairman Durandal."_

---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ah, Rey," Durandal said with a smile. "Please, do have a seat."_

_Lowering his hand from its salute, Rey nodded his head. "Yes, sir."_

_After taking to a seat, Rey folded his hands atop his lap, eagerly awaited the Chairman's words._

"_If you don't mind my asking, Rey," Durandal said, clasping his hands together. "Why is it that you think I had you summoned here like this?"_

"_If I had to take a guess, Chairman, it would be in that this has something to do with my upcoming mission. Given its importance, I would also think that, if there is some information you wish to impart, it would be something that you do not wish Lunamaria nor Shinn to know about, at least not yet."_

_Chuckling to himself, amused at Rey's remarkable perceptiveness. "It is truly a relief to know that you don't let your skills dwindle, even in these times of peace. You're so close to the truth, it's a bit frightening."_

"…_My apologies, Chairman," Rey said, his eyes lowering some._

"_Please, Rey, do not feel as though I was insulting you. It is quite the opposite. …However, the truth of the matter is that what I am about to ask you is something of a personal request on my part."_

'…_A… personal request?'_

_Rising to a stand from his chair, Durandal folded his hands behind his back and made his way over to the large overview near the end of his office. "…I wish to ask you about something in regards to Mr. Asuka."_

"…_Shinn, sir? What of him?"_

"_I would ask you to keep an eye on him during the course of your mission."_

_Rey's expression shifted ever so slightly at such words. He had planned on keeping a close watch on a loose cannon like Shinn anyway; however, it reassured him that the Chairman was equally suspicious of him as well. At least he knew he wasn't alone in that train of thought._

"_I needn't tell you, Rey," Durandal continued, turning himself about so that they were face-to-face once again, "that as the leader, it falls solely upon you to see the success of your mission through. And, given the subtle nature of this one in particular, you'll need to be especially on guard."_

"_I thank you for your concern, Chairman. I assure you that I will be doing everything in my power to see this mission through successfully."_

_A silent moment followed afterwards. In that time, a thought crossed Rey's mind. …If Shinn were really such an unpredictable force, then why was it that he was being assigned to something of this nature in the first place? It didn't seem to make much sense, especially when one considered the boy's past._

"_If you'll excuse my prying, Chairman… if you think that Shinn needs me to watch over him, then why is it that he was assigned to my team in the first place?"_

_Inwardly, Durandal grinned at Rey's words. He had fully expected for him to come to such a conclusion before their discussion had even begun._

"…_Although Mr. Asuka has certainly proven himself to have something of a temper, I believe that he has yet to realize his full potential. He will be of assistance to you, of that I am certain. It's just that, considering the possibilities, I want to be careful about how he does things."_

"…_I see. I will be sure to keep a careful watch on him then, Chairman."_

_And with those words, Rey stood up from his chair and began make his way towards the Chairman's door. Before he did however, Durandal walked up to his desk, raising his voice once more. "There is one more thing, Rey."_

"_Hmm?" Turning back around, Rey looked upon Durandal once more. "…What is it, sir?"_

_Durandal's face underwent a far more serious expression, the words to which he was about to spoke obviously of great importance. "Should Mr. Asuka pose a serious threat to you or anyone else, you have my permission to exterminate him."_

"…_I understand."_

"_You may be off then."_

_And with that, Rey left._

_As he did however; Durandal, who still stood by his desk, could not help but wonder if he had suspected more then he was making public. It was possible of course. But, in the end, even if he did, it was doubtful there was anything he could do to stop it in time._

_Ridding his mind of such thoughts for the moment, Durandal stepped away from his desk and made his way over to a nearby wall. Raising his hand, he placed it upon a seemingly blank spot. Suddenly, without warning, a faint green light emerged, running over his hand. Immediately afterwards, a sound pierced through his ears, elevator doors opening up._

_Wasting no time in stepping inside, Durandal punched a button on a nearby keypad. The doors closed, the elevator descending downwards. Further and further it went, going far below ground level. All the while, Durandal kept the same, solemn expression upon his face… as if the place he were going made even him lose his usual composure._

_At the sound of a faint ping, the elevator doors opened. Making his way forward with an easygoing step, Durandal walked out onto a high-standing ramp. Below it, the sounds of machinery rung consistently, sparks and flashes intermingled with the stench of oil. Above, mobile suits could be heard, their pounding steps radiating through even the reinforced plating that the area was surrounded in. _

…_The entire place was rank with an unpleasant atmosphere, akin to death itself._

"_Ah," a voice called out. "Welcome, Chairman Durandal."_

"_It's good to see you again, Luis," Durandal replied, raising his hand in greeting._

_Clasping it tightly within his, the man called Luis nodded his head. "As always, Chairman, the pleasure is mine."_

_Smiling ever faintly at the gesture, Durandal withdrew his hand and began walking. "I trust our mutual 'friend' isn't giving you too much trouble. How are its restraints coming along?"_

"_Unfortunately, sir, I haven't much information to tell you in regards to that. Although we've managed to tie it down for the moment, if it were able to break free once, it's possible that it can do it again. Unless we hold the means to forcefully shut down its systems, then the threat is there…"_

"…_I see. And, of course, we don't have that luxury right now."_

"…_No, Chairman," Luis replied, shaking his head._

_Folding his hands behind his back, Durandal kept his gaze set forward. "And what of the analysis of its black boxes? Have you had any progress there?"_

_Luis shook his head once more. "No, sir. Despite our best efforts, that system has proven completely resilient to being identified by any means."_

'…_I might've expected as much,' Durandal thought._

…_It was true. He hadn't been expecting any sorts of results on that system. After all, with current technology, it would've been nothing less than a miracle for something like **that **to yield its secrets so easily. But then again, even if it did, that would be something of a disappointment…_

"_You needn't worry yourself, Luis. The truth of the matter is that, those black boxes must serve some purpose, otherwise they wouldn't have such extraordinary security. Furthermore, that purpose must have a trigger. Once we find that, it should make your job much easier."_

_Luis nodded his head some, making his way up by Durandal's side. "I understand, Chairman. In that respect, we'll be doing all we can to find it."_

_After such words were spoken, the two went on their way, naught but silence between them. Only the sound of the machinery about them and the wretched stench that near stank the air filled their senses…_

_Eventually however, they came to a stranger hanger. Its towering presence seemed far beyond any of the other ones, giving way to an almost foreboding sensation, as though something terrible was inside… _

…_It was a sensation that made one's chill run cold with fear._

_Walking up to a door suitable for a human body, Durandal raised his hand up to a keypad and entered a quick, 5-digit code. Instantly, the doors opened, allowing both him and Luis inside._

_As Durandal stepped past the now closing doors, a faint grin came upon his lips. "…This is certainly a change from the last time I saw it. …Wouldn't you agree, Luis?"_

_Silently, Luis faintly nodded his head. "…Yes, Chairman."_

_Before them, the white mobile suit known only as Freedom stood, chained. Its body was intricately restricted by the advanced restrains seemingly coming from every angle. Yet, in spite of such, one could not shake the feeling that there was something… wrong. It were as if the machine itself gave off a vile atmosphere, one that was, without doubt, out of place._

'_You needn't worry yourself much longer…' Durandal thought. 'Your 'owner' will be calling for you very soon… that much I am sure of.'_

_As if in response to his thoughts. Freedom's eyes blazed a bright yellow._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…Rey? You were saying?"

Rey blinked, raising a hand upon the side of his head, shaking it some. "…My apologies. I must've gotten lost in thought for a moment."

Lunamaria's gaze softened ever so slightly at the look upon Rey's face. …It almost looked as though he were disconcerted about something. That was strange, especially for one who had known him as long as she had. He never showed his emotions like that… ever.

…Just what was he thinking about?

"As I was saying," Rey continued, "the truth is in that I've received information from Chairman Durandal saying that the phenomenon said to have occurred near this town, and the presence of our target intersected at the exact same time."

Upon hearing such words, Shinn's crimson red eyes narrowed. And though he could feel the anger building up within him at the very thought of that man truly being so close by, some part of him could not help but indulge in the satisfaction that he was truly here. …He had finally found him, after all this time.

'…_Just stay alive a little while longer until I can find you,'_ Shinn thought.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Rey?" Lunamaria asked.

"Chairman Durandal personally requested me to keep this from you until such time that I could be certain that our target was truly here. In that regard, there would be no further reason to hide it from you, and we could proceed accordingly. Quite honestly," Rey said, narrowing his gaze towards Shinn, "he didn't want either of you to take the initiative before we had proper information."

Lunamaria's expression sharpened upon hearing such words. "If the Chairman trusts us enough to send us on a mission like this, why should we be kept from the information that'll help us to succeed? It's insulting."

"I understand your feelings, Lunamaria, but you also must understand that the Chairman must've had good reason for keeping this information from you. And, in hindsight, it really wouldn't have mattered. We would've done as we have been anyway."

Inside of her mouth, Lunamaria grit her teeth. "…"

"At any rate," Rey continued, "I believe it will be in the best interest of each one of us to split up for the time being and see what we can find."

Shinn's eyes raised ever so slightly after hearing such a thing. …He was truly going to be let go to search on his own? To be able to have this chance… finally…

Though she could not bring herself to look upon him, Lunamaria could practically feel his joy. To know that he would no longer be confined here and be set free to do as he would… it was too much.

"…Rey, are you sure we should be taking such a big step right now? We still don't have any concrete intelligence on where the target is, or what his condition is like," Lunamaria inquired."

"I'm not suggesting we confront the target, Lunamaria," Rey replied, walking over to a nearby window, "however; unless we do something, we'll be stuck at a standstill and unable to accomplish anything.

"…"

It was unfortunate, but Lunamaria knew that Rey spoke the truth. If they went about this at a slow pace, then they might arrive too late to keep their target from escaping. …They were playing a dangerous game, and it was only a matter of time before any advantage they might have to gain the upper hand would be lost to them.

Rey turned about, a far more serious expression than the previous lurking within his blue eyes. "However, I am absolutely restricting the use of force in this venture. Should either of you choose to do otherwise, you will be held personally responsible and taken off this mission. Understand?"

Nodding both their hands, Lunamaria and Shinn followed in suit behind Rey as he took to leaving their residence. Once outside, the bright light of the dimming sun shining down upon them, they went about their separate ways.

…And though their minds and hearts were set on the task ahead, none of them could've even imagined the turn of events that was about to take place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Lying in silence upon a hill, Kira solemnly gazed upon the starry skies above. Held within its seemingly endless grasp, an innumerable number of twinkling stars spanned throughout the heavens… their presence illuminating the already beautiful blue moon.

In the presence of such a sight, it almost felt as if all of his worries and troubles were suddenly so far away… wisped away by the wind.

Clasping a hand over his face, Kira felt a sad smile curving over his lips. _'…Maybe I am a hopeless idiot.'_

Feeling a faint nostalgia rising in his stomach, Kira parted his fingertips, catching a glimpse of Azure below. Being as late as it was, most of the lights were already turned off… leaving the town bathed in a seemingly ethereal darkness. Through his eyes, such a seemingly peaceful place to have such presence about it, as though he could feel a cold grasp slowly ringing itself around his neck… it was truly intimidating.

It was then that Kira remembered that such a place that once Lacus' home. His face softened, and he closed his eyes once more, sighing.

'…_Lacus.'_

The thought of her persisted in his consciousness above all else. Feelings of remorse, regret, and even passion were all set aside in the hope that she would awaken, and he would be able to hear her voice once again. To be able to look upon the beauty that was her face, and to see her smile once again… that was enough to keep him going despite all that stood before him.

Feeling such 'power' rise up from within him, Kira tightly clasped a hand over his chest, directly over his heart. In the midst of such, the wind suddenly picked up, whipping the youth's hair about his face.

As it came to die down, Kira could feel a strange calm come over him. That which laid the weight of the world upon his shoulders slowly slipped away, lulling him closer and closer into a deep sleep. …Before he faded away completely however, an image of himself, alongside Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus flashed before him.

…These people, he thought. …They were the ones that resided within his heart now.

And with that, he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying in silence upon her bed, Lacus' quiet form breathed softly. Stop the nearby desk, the near extinguished candle flame illuminated her face, marking the deep sleep that still held its grip over her.

Surely, one would have to wonder, what kind of dreams she was dreaming. If, in the darkness that she was facing within her very mind, she had managed to retain some small part of her true self, then perhaps she could still hear the voices of those who wished for her to awaken. If that were so, then perhaps…

"…Mmm…"

In that moment, time seemed to near ground to a halt. Lacus' eyes began to flutter… her lips moving ever so slightly. Her hand, lying upon the edge of her bed, began to move…

Moments passed, one after another, each one feeling longer than the last. Finally, just when it looked as though all hope were lost and she had fallen back into a deep sleep once more… Lacus opened her eyes.

Carefully… slowly, she raised herself out from underneath her sheets, coming to a rise. And though her face was still glazed in the aftermath of her deep slumber, her mind was quickly awakening. In an instant, her memories… those of Kira and the time that she had spent with him in the cave came flashing back to her.

'…_Kira…'_

Unknowing of what was happening, Lacus slowly turned her head about to see where she was. As her gaze set itself upon all that was in the room, it didn't take long for the awkwardly familiar surroundings to resonate within her consciousness. Her baby blue eyes widened in realization, her body coming to a halt.

…She knew where she was.

"…Azure," she whispered.


	8. Confrontation

My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 8 - Confrontation

"_Through blood-soaked eyes, he cries out to the heavens. With neither hope nor salvation no longer in his heart, he dyes the skies red with crimson-red wings."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: After much delay and a great deal of frustration, I'm pleased to have this chapter finally up. As you'll find out as you near the end of this chapter, things are picking up. As always, let me know what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the expanse of the clear blue sky, the sun shone brilliantly. Its radiance poured down over the land once more, calling out to the spirits of those who dwelt within it. Such was the sign of a new day, one filled with the promise of infinite possibility and eternal hope.

Lying upon a high hill, the sleeping figure of Kira resided. Strange as one might think it, being there as he was… one could feel as though he were but an innocent child… untouched by the horrors of the world around him. It almost made one wish that he could keep sleeping…

Suddenly, as though it were calling out to him, the rising sun's light shone down over him, beckoning. The boy's eyes fluttered some, his lips muttering a small groan. "Uhh…"

Slowly, his amethyst eyes came unto an open, blinking some at the feel of the painful sunlight. He raised his hands and rubbed his face, a fuzziness still holding its grip over his now conscious mind. _'…D-Did I fall asleep…?'_

Looking about for a moment, Kira's eyes widened. He clasped a hand over his face, groaning. _'…This is __**not **__good. When Cagalli finds out…'_

At the thought of what she would do when she got her hands on him, Kira couldn't help but grimace. He'd already told Athrun that he'd be careful about going out at night, and that he'd be back before morning. Maybe he'd be understanding about it, but Cagalli definitely wasn't the kind of person who'd let him off with a slap on the wrist. She was the kind who'd sit him in the bathroom and stick a bar of soap in his mouth 'till he'd learned his lesson.

…Just thinking about it gave Kira shivers.

Sighing some, Kira shrugged. _'…Oh well, I guess there's no getting around it.'_

Turning his gaze back over towards Azure, he could clearly see people coming out from their houses to begin their day.

'…_I'd better get back as soon as I can. If I wait any longer…'_

Knowing of what such a thing would mean, Kira gave a quick stretch and darted off down the hill. As he made his way closer and closer to Azure, he kept at a fair distance from anyone he saw. After having made it inside, he focused himself ever further. If he were to get spotted by someone like this, even Athrun would have something to say about it.

With that thought in mind, he crept in behind houses, quickly darted through empty yards, all the while keeping his eyes focused for any sign of people.

'…_Good. It doesn't look like there's too many people out yet,' _he thought as he crossed an empty street.

Unbeknownst to Kira however, just as he darted his way inside of an empty alleyway, a figure crossed the street opposite the side of him. It was a young boy, near the same age as him, with dark hair and crimson-red eyes…

"Hmm?" Shinn muttered, thinking that he heard something. As he turned his head about to look however, there was no one there… nothing but an empty street.

"…"

Disregarding it, Shinn continued on his way.

------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

As he continued on his way, now near Cagalli's house, Kira breathed a sigh of relief. There was just no way he'd be spotted now, now when he was so close.

…Something bothered him though. That boy he saw just a moment ago… he looked… almost familiar.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Kira's heart beat painfully. A vast array of images flashed through his consciousness in an instant… images of blood, torn flesh, and a ruined city. Amidst it all… there was a boy… tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Gah!" Clasping a hand tightly over his chest, Kira near fell down upon the ground. Leaning on one knee, he gasped for breath, the suddenness of such a thing leaving him breathless.

"…Huff…Huff…"

'_..W-What was that…?'_

Finding a nearby wall to lean himself against so he might catch his breath, Kira reflected. …What were those images he saw? And that boy… crying in the rain… could he have possibly been…

As he slowly turned his head about, back towards the street where he came from, Kira felt a sudden uneasiness rise in his stomach. It were as if something from within were telling him not to go back that way…

Though he could still feel a pang of curiosity, Kira shook it off. …He had to be getting back home.

And without giving it so much more as a single thought, Kira rose himself and darted off down the streets of Azure once more. As he ran though, some part of him could not help but feel a strange sense of nostalgia wash over. Something about that boy was…

--------------------------------

Standing before her door, Kira swallowed nervously. _'Well… here goes nothing.'_

And with that, he knocked on the door ever so gently.

After a silent moment, the door opened, Athrun coming out from behind it. In that instant, Kira felt as though the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. He breathed a faint sigh of relief, raising a hand behind his head, chuckling mischievously. "…I guess I'm a little late, huh?"

Athrun narrowed his gaze, raising a hand upon his forehead, sighing. "…You could say that," he replied.

"I'm really sorry, Athrun. I made sure no one saw me when I was coming back though, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well…" he started, opening up the door for Kira, "just get in here for right now. We can talk about all that later."

Nodding his head, Kira quickly made his way inside. As he did, and Athrun closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but notice something that seemed just a little bit strange. Athrun, who should've been at least a little mad with him, seemed… almost happy. More than that, Kira could've sworn that he was smiling.

"Hey… Athrun? Did something happen while I was gone?" Kira asked.

Athrun turned around towards him, nodding his head. Upon his face, the faint grin that was indeed there had turned into a true smile. "…Something happened, alright."

"…"

"…She's awake, Kira."

Kira's amethyst eyes widened in near shock. Lacus… was finally awake?

Athrun motioned his head towards the nearby hallway. "She's waiting for you. Come on."

With those words, Kira near dashed into the hallway. All the while, his heart felt as though it were pounding faster than he had ever thought possible. His mind was a buzz with indescribable thoughts, blazing through his consciousness one after the other. What would he say when he saw her? Would things be different between them now?

…No, he shouldn't be thinking about such things. All that mattered was that Lacus was awake and well.

------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

"…You stupid, stupid idiot," Cagalli muttered, pounding her hands upon Lacus' chest.

Not being able to help the joyful smile that shone upon her lips, Lacus wrapped her arms tightly about her friend, holding her close. "…I'm so sorry," she whispered.

As she held her, Lacus knew that pain she must've caused her after having disappeared. Not a day went by, she knew, that she didn't think of her and Athrun and all of the others that she had left behind seven years ago. Within that, she had hoped, she would keep their friendship alive so that one day she could look them in the face once again.

…And now that day had finally come.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. Through it… Kira and Athrun stood.

In the time that followed, time seemed to ground to a halt. Athrun, whose face was lit with a bright smile, could only watch in satisfaction as the two friends reunited, all but the most joyful of looks upon their faces. Kira, however… could only look through conflicted eyes upon Lacus.

…She… was really awake.

Lacus' baby blue eyes widened at the sight of Kira before her.

'…_Kira.'_

'…_Lacus.'_

Taking notice of the situation, Athrun stepped ahead of Kira and made his way before Lacus. "…It's good to have you back with us."

Lacus closed her eyes and smiled faintly. "Thank you… Athrun."

Athrun slowly shifted his gaze over to Kira, who seemed entranced in an unknowing silence. Quietly, he brushed his am against his, hoping to call him back.

Stuttering some, Kira lightly shook his head. "Um… I…"

Before he could say anything more, Lacus slowly stood up from the edge of her bed and made her way before him. Once again… gentle blue met amethyst in an entanglement of tension emotion and feeling…

…Before such a thing however, Lacus didn't even flinch. For her, it felt as though it had been such a long time before she had set her sights upon the boy before her. Through that, she couldn't have backed away even if she wanted to.

With that thought in mind, she quickly wrapped her arms around Kira's waist and embraced him closely. Laying her head upon his chest, she whispered to him, "…I missed you."

His face flushed, Kira hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped his hands about Lacus' slim waist, leaning his head onto her shoulder. "…I missed you too."

As they continued to embrace, Cagalli, who was still lying on Lacus' bed, could not help but feel a deep stain flush over her face at the sight of them. …What exactly was going on here anyway?

…And why did she feel like she wanted to give Kira a good whack upside the head?

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…So that's all that's been happening while I was asleep?"

Athrun and Cagalli nodded their heads in conjunction. "Yeah… at least that's all we know so far."

Lacus lowered her head some, a dim feeling of guilt washing over her. …It wasn't fair. Even while she slept, she was still causing trouble for those close to her. …How much would she have to endure before those that became a part of her life would stop being dragged into her problems?

'…_Lacus.'_ Cagalli thought, her expression softening. Surely she knew what was on her friend's mind.

"You don't have to worry, Lacus," Athrun said, stepping forward. "We're all going to do our best to make sure you don't have to suffer anymore."

"…Athrun," Lacus whispered.

"…He's right," Kira said, taking to a stand beside Athrun. "I've heard about what happened and I can't just let the people here get away with blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. No way."

'…_Kira.'_

"You're kidding if you think you're leaving me out of this," Cagalli stated, taking to the front ahead of the both of them. "As if you two would get anywhere without me to keep you in line."

Athrun and Kira chuckled nervously, nodding their heads. "…Right," they whispered.

"Hmm?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes some. "…Something you two wanted to say?"

Kira and Athrun shook their heads in unison. "No, nothing," they said.

Turning around, Cagalli faced down the two boys, a stern look gleaming in her expression. "Alright, out with it! I can tell when you've got something on your mind, so let's hear it. You thought you were gonna leave me out of this, didn't you!?"

"Honestly, Cagalli, we don't know what you're talking about…" Kira implored.

Athrun nodded his head in agreement. "He's right, Cagalli. So maybe you could just calm down a bit and try to…"

"Don't tell me to lighten up, Zala!" Cagalli interjected, grasping a hold of his shirt's collar.

'…_Not again,_' Athrun thought, groaning some.

As the three of them went on, Lacus, albeit a bit surprised at the suddenness of their outburst, couldn't help but feel a warmth stirring in her heart. For the three of them to have developed such a friendship in so short a time… it made her happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

'…_Where are you… you bastard…'_

Continuing along the now active streets of Azure, Shinn looked about with an almost insane eye at every single person who passed by him …Where was he? Was he trying to hide himself in the crowed? Of course… yes… that would be just like that coward…

In an instant, Shinn grasped a hold of a random person, pulling him face-to-face. "…Where is he…" he muttered. "…I know you know where he is, so tell me…"

"W-What're you talking about?" the stranger muttered, fear locked in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"…" Feeling a hint of truth in the man's words, Shinn relinquished his hold on him. Around him, he could hear the whispers of many people, people whose eyes were also beginning to cloud over in fear at the sight of him.

'_All of them… useless.'_ Shinn thought, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

With such thoughts in mind, the crimson-eyed youth began on his way once again.

…No matter the distance, he thought, nor how well he would try to hide himself, he would find him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

"…So that's **really** all that happened between you two, huh?" Cagalli inquired, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Mhmm," Kira replied, nodding his head.

Inwardly, Cagalli gave a great sigh of relief. A close second to her worry about Lacus waking up was whether or not Kira had been telling the truth about what had happened between them; so, to hear it from Lacus herself, she knew it must be true.

"…Anyway," Athrun interjected, narrowing his gaze at Cagalli some and then back over to Lacus, "…are you sure you really don't remember anything about what happened in the cave?"

With her hands folded neatly over her lap, Lacus slowly shook her head back and forth. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to remember much about what happened around that time. For some reason, my memory feels so fuzzy…"

Kira's expression shifted ever so slightly at Lacus' words. _'She… doesn't remember what happened…'_

Athrun sighed some, leaning back into his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "That's going to be something of a problem. I was really hoping you'd be able to shed some light on what that mysterious light was all about."

"…Mysterious light?" Lacus asked.

"…Yeah," Cagalli interjected. "…Not sure what it was, but it was amazing… it even pierced the sky."

"…"

Kira looked upon Lacus, the conflict within her evident. …For one who had lost his memory, he knew all too well how hard it was to know that you must've been involved in something, yet have no recollection of it. …It was difficult, to say the least.

"…Hey," Kira whispered, placing a gentle hand upon Lacus' shoulder, "try not to worry so much. I'm sure you'll remember in time."

With the warmth of his hand warming her heart, Lacus gave a gentle smile. "…Thank you, Kira."

"…So," she said, "what do you think we should do now?"

Athrun's gaze perceived a possibility upon hearing Lacus' words, the works of his mind evident through his solemn expression. "…I think we should take a break for the time being."

"…Athrun?" Cagalli inquired.

"…There are just too many things that we don't know right now. And, truth be told, I think we're all more than a little exhausted after everything else we've been going through today. I think a good night's sleep would do us all a lot of good."

Lacus and Kira quickly took to agreeing with Athrun. Even Cagalli, who was anxious to get moving, couldn't help the exhaustion she was beginning to feel looming in her body. And so, she too agreed that they should get some rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly through the hallway, a conflicted expression apparent on his face, Kira stopped before Lacus' bedroom door. After placing a hand upon it, he could feel the beating of his heart pound ever stronger within his chest.

"…"

God, what was wrong with him? He felt as though he were but a little child, helpless to what was before him.

Shaking his head some, ridding himself of such thoughts, Kira resolved himself and gently knocked on Lacus' door. "…Lacus? It's Kira. Could I come in?"

"Huh?" a voice called from inside. "Oh… Kira, please come in."

Gently pushed the door to an open, Kira made his way inside. Before him, Lacus was lying upon her bed, clam in a slim, pink nightgown. Its silken trails clung comfortably to her body, accentuating her bewitching curves. The long strands of her passionate pink hair intertwined with the ends of it, near sliding off her bed's edge.

With a faint tint of red staining his at such a sight, Kira turned his head some. "Um… do you think we could talk for a bit?"

Tilting her head ever so slightly at Kira's strange behavior, Lacus merely smiled in return. "Of course. What did you wish to talk about?"

Walking over so that he could take a seat on her bed, Kira folded his hands upon his lap. "…Are you alright now?"

"…Yes. I'm feeling just fine," Lacus said, reassuring him.

Though she felt as though he had something else to say, something Lacus could tell right from the beginning was that he looked very worried when he came into her room. Truly, he was never very good at hiding it when something was on his mind. Granted, getting him to open up and talk about it was sometimes a bit of a challenge, even for her.

Smiling some, Kira nodded his head. "…I'm happy to hear that," he whispered.

"…"

"…If you don't mind me asking… do you really not remember anything about what happened in the cave?"

Lacus' baby blue eyes widened ever so slightly at Kira's question. Unknowing of the words she could say to satisfy, she lifted herself out from underneath her sheets and sat by his side, leaning her head upon his shoulder.

Kira's face deepened in its shade at the warmth of her body so very close to his own. This sultry siren, forever an irresistible temptation of his heart… what was this power she held over him? Just by being near her, his defenses all but crumbled, nonexistent.

…It was exactly the same back then, too.

Unknowing of what she was putting him through, Lacus slowly ushered her eyes unto a close. Through her consciousness, the time that they had spent together in the cave spun back together, showing itself before her. …The indescribable rush of blood surging through her body, having him hold her in his arms, and… the sensation of having him kiss her for the very first time…

Her cheeks stained a faint pink at the remembrance of such, Lacus carefully opened her eyes once more. She wrapped her arms about his, leaning ever closer to him.

Kira's expression lowered some, now knowing the answer to his question. She didn't have to speak the words for him to know. Through the look she possessed in her eyes, their 'voice' speaking far more than simple words ever could, he could see it as clear as day.

"…Don't ever scare me like that again… okay?"

Lacus turned her head over to him, a saddened look crossing over her visage. She briefly nodded her head.

Turning his gaze over towards her, Kira grasped her chin underneath his hand so that their eyes could meet. "I don't know what'll be happening from now on, but…"

"…"

"…Thank you for everything… Lacus."

'…_Kira…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Damn it. You still can't find him?"

A discouraged look on her face, Lunamaria slowly shook her head back and forth. "I've been searching everywhere I can think of, but it's like he's disappeared."

Narrowing his gaze, concern evident in their depths, Rey folded his hands over his chest. "…This is not good," he whispered.

Stepping forward, Lunamaria stared at Rey. "…You don't think he found the target, do you?"

"…"

"…Rey?"

Rey raised his sights upward, looking upon the night moon that was wheeling overhead. "Considering the situation, I'm fairly certain we would've heard something if he'd done that. If that is the case, we may still have some time."

"I know that Shinn may be temperamental, but you don't think he'd do anything **that** stupid, do you?"

"I was concerned about letting him go out on his own, but I thought he would at least contact us before taking any action," Rey said, sighing. "…It will be a direct violation of orders for him to take any action before consulting with me."

Lunamaria's eyes widened at such words. …Just what was going on between Shinn and Rey? They had been on opposite ends since the beginning of the mission, but now it seemed more apparent then ever that Rey wasn't being completely truthful with her.

…He knew something about Shinn that he wasn't telling her.

"…Rey," Lunamaria said, a harsher tone now evident in her voice. "…You know something, don't you? Tell me."

"…"

"…Rey!"

"…We have to find Shinn right now, Lunamaria," Rey stated, turning himself about. "If need be, you have authorization to use force to restrain him if he resists."

"…If he resists? What're you talking about?"

"Shinn is more than just temperamental, Lunamaria. You haven't the experience to know how to deal with someone like that when he gets out of control. …I should've never allowed him to go out on his own on this mission."

Before she could get another word in, Rey went off running. Faster and faster he went until he was out of her sight. With naught but his words of caution to reflect in her consciousness, Lunamaria grit her teeth and went off on her own as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_If it comes to it, then you have my permission to exterminate him."_

Rey grit his teeth together, running through the forest as fast as he possibly could. …Would he make it in time? No, he didn't have the luxury to think about whether or he'd make it. He **had** to. Failure was not, and would never be, an option.

Just then, at that moment, his mobile suit was beginning to come into sight.

'…_Finally.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking along Azure's now empty streets, Kira and Lacus kept their silent gazes looking ahead.

"I guess this is the only time we can be out here like this, huh?"

"…Yes," Lacus whispered, her hands folded alongside her front. "But even so… I'm very happy to have a chance to do this again, even if it is for but a short while."

Kira said naught a single word in response. His silence spoke enough in its own subtle respects for Lacus' feelings.

"I wonder what will be happening to use from now on… everything just seems so clouded…"

"…Does it really matter? You know that, no matter what, all of us are going to be here with you to see it through to the end."

Kira's heart tightened upon hearing such words. He placed a hand atop Lacus' shoulder, greeting her with a warm smile. "…Thank you for saying that."

Placing her hand atop his, a light blush filling her cheeks, Lacus smiled back at him.

And so, with that, the two continued on their way. Little did they know however, of the subtle figure lurking not far behind them…

--------------------------------------------------------------

"…It certainly is beautiful here," Kira whispered, his amethyst gaze falling upon the quiet ocean, its lapping waves brushing up against his feet.

"It hasn't changed…" Lacus whispered.

"Hmm?"

Lacus turned her head towards him, her lips curving into a small smile once more. "…This place hasn't changed at all in seven years."

Knowing that no words could suffice, Kira turned his sights back towards the ocean. Its waves were now illuminated by the pale light of the beautiful blue moon. Beyond that, the stars in the heavens were glistening brightly, as though a testament to their newfound resolve and friendship.

Kira lowered his sight some, feeling a grin overcoming him. This feeling that was slowly growing within him, he knew, would see him through whatever hardships awaited.

…And more than that, he thought, looking upon Lacus once more, he would continue to stay by her side.

Closing his eyes for but a moment, Kira whispered, "…Lacus, I…"

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, the sound of something falling before him rung in his eyes. Kira opened his eyes, finding, to their horror, the Lacus' now unconscious body strewn out before him.

"Lacus!" Kira cried out, kneeling down by her side. Alongside her head, there was a fine trail of red blood leaking, as though she had been struck with something hard. And, in spite of his earnest please, her body showed little to no signs of response. …She was completely unconscious.

"…I've finally found you," a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Kira immediately turned his head, a young figure standing before him.

With a crimson-red gaze, as hate-filled and malicious as any that he had ever seen, Kira knelt, frozen under its pressure. …It was him. The same person he'd seen in Azure just a little while ago.

…But who was he?

Reaching into his holster to pull out a gun, Shinn motioned for Kira to stand.

"…I've finally found you," he whispered once more. "…And now… you die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: An appropriate place for a cliffhanger, wouldn't you agree? Although I've an idea or two, even I'm not quite certain what's going to happen next.

How will Kira react in the face of his first encounter with Shinn? And what about Lacus? Either way, it certainly doesn't look like Shinn is going to be going down without a fight.

Although I've been incredibly busy lately, as I said earlier, I'm going to devote myself to getting my next few chapters out very soon. And, I also fully intend to get Chapter 9 out within the next three weeks, tops. So, until then, leave me a few reviews and let me know how you feel, or what you'd like to see happen.


	9. Scent of Malice

_My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 9 - Scent of Malice_

"_A crimson flame burns… turning all unto ash. That which once was… will never return."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: In this chapter comes the moment that I believe many of you, and myself as well, have been waiting for. The inevitable confrontation between Kira and Shinn, a conflict that I plan to be long stemming at the root from which much more will occur.

What will these two strengths bring about between them and for everyone around them? Will this fight prove to resolve anything about Kira's lost memories? And what of Lacus? There's only way to find out, and that's to read and see what happens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along the far expanse of the eerily quiet beach, an icy wind blew. Its fevered grasp whispered of malice, hatred, and the soon-to-be conflict that would soon stir upon its surface.

…Such a night possessed a presence that sent shivers curling up one's spine, as though the sweet touch of death itself were thick in the air, a mere prelude to that which would soon engulf the world stemming far beyond its shores. Through it and beyond it, even the wisest of humankind could not begin to imagine what such things meant.

Standing firmly upon such a beach was Shinn, his crimson-red gaze piercing through the body of the young boy frozen before him. Along with the immense hatred, there lay an insurmountable amount of pain and suffering dwelling within his intense gaze… the likes of which had been residing him for most of his life.

In spite of such… now was the time that it was all boiling to the surface… ready to be unleashed in all of its potent wrath at any given moment.

Clearly sensing the malicious intent lurking with the mysterious boy's eyes, Kira could only stay as he was, frozen at a standstill. He felt as if his heart was torn between what to do; the slightest wrong movement, and he felt as if either he or Lacus would lose their life…

"…Stand up," Shinn whispered, his tone low and hushed.

Knowing of what might happen were he to refuse, Kira slowly rose to a stand. All the while however, he could not bring himself to allow his gaze to drift away from the boy's. Within their depths, he felt something… something horribly familiar.

Within his consciousness, the images he'd seen earlier in the day repeated themselves for him, time and time again. …The slight of blood, a torn city, and the insurmountable amount of destruction… as though the judgment of the heavens themselves had been cast down for some unspeakable crime.

Along with that, there was the knowledge of who this boy was. It was through seeing him earlier in the day that such things had appeared in his mind. And now here he was, pointing a gun at him, ready to end his life with but a moment's whim.

…Who was he? And what was the incredible pressure of hatred he felt burning him? …It was far beyond anything he had experienced before, yet in some way, was eerily familiar to him.

As such thoughts transpired within the young men's minds, an icy wind blew, sending the long strands of their hair swaying back and forth over their faces. Though such a thing did little to dissuade their sights from leaving one another, it left the disposition of the raw emotion that filled so air so fully rising in their hearts and minds.

"…I wish to ask you one thing before you die," Shinn whispered, cocking his gun, raising it up to alignment with Kira's face.

"…"

At the very thought of what his question was, Shinn gritted his teeth. The rage building up inside of him demanded nothing more and nothing less than to see the man before with a bullet in his head.

Kira's gaze narrowed suspiciously at the sudden change in Shinn's expression. He had been filled with an outpouring of anger and resentment from the moment he'd first seen him; that much was clear, yet… in that instant, it almost looked as though he were pained by something…

"Tell me," Shinn whispered through clenched teeth. "…Why…"

"…?"

Stepping forward, Shinn narrowed his gaze with righteous conviction. "Tell me, why did you have to kill my family!?"

Kira's gaze widened considerably at such words. …Kill his family? What in the world was he talking about!?

"Tell me!!" Shinn demanded.

Clenching his fist together at such an outrageous accusation, Kira shook his head. "…Listen, I don't know who you think I am, but I've never killed anyone in my life. I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

Shinn's eyes narrowed viciously at such words. This man who had murdered his entire family, taken the lives of innumerable numbers of people, and stolen every shred of happiness from him had the audacity to deny it to his very face.

…There would be no mercy for such disrespect.

"…How many more times must you spit in my face? …You've taken everything from me with those blood-soaked hands of yours… and now you would even deny everything you done? …You truly are an abominable beast, aren't you…"

Shinn continued speaking his vicious words; time after time, speaking to Kira of the horrors and atrocities that he had supposedly committed. It was all to clear that mere words alone could do not justice to the utter betrayal and hatred that this man felt. It exuded from him with such a force that it was palpable.

Kira, being where he was, could only bear to listen and take in all of Shinn's accusations with little more than an empty-filled gaze.

The words that this man spoke to him were of a cruel and vindictive nature, so-much-so that, even if they were true, Kira could not bring himself to face it. …It didn't matter to him, so he thought, that whether what he said was the truth or not. …But still, he sounded so completely sure in himself. …What if such things were true?

Shinn, having finished saying what he felt needed to be said, raised his gun once more and prepared to fire it into Kira's head, ending his miserable existence with one, single stroke.

…Just as he was about to however, something from deep inside of him whispered to him, telling him that this wasn't the way that this bastard's life should end. …Was it really right to grant him such a merciful and quick death, even more so in the face that he still denied his crimes? …No. It wouldn't… **couldn't** end that way.

Slowly, his expression sharpened with dangerous intent, Shinn gave a powerful toss and thrust his gun away, sending it into the far reaches of the ocean.

More than a bit surprised at such a brash and unexpected action, Kira looked upon Shinn with a confused expression. Shinn, who, in retaliation, did nothing but continue to look upon the man he believed to have caused him so much pain. There was no time for hesitation nor second chances. …This was the one and only way it could possibly end.

"…Your life will **not** end so easily. I'll see you beg for death before me before I kill you."

Kira's eyes sharpened considerably after hearing such words. …So that was his intent and reason for throwing his gun away…

"…I have no purpose in fighting you," Kira retorted. "It's totally pointless."

"If you refuse to fight me," Shinn whispered, his tone of a low, dark nature, "then I'll have no choice but to kill that girl you were with."

'…_Lacus!'_

Kira's gaze immediately shifted over towards the still unconscious Lacus. She was out of it, and would be completely helpless to defend herself if this man were to attack her. …By himself, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop him if he tried.

Kira clenched a hand into a tight fist, gritting his teeth. …No matter how much he thought about it, the situation seemingly more and more bleak in the face of such bitter outcomes. It didn't seem as though there would be any backing down from him, not from someone this determined and fiercely determined.

"…Very well," Kira whispered. "…I'll fight you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Having finally reached his Phantom Zaku Suit, Rey quickly opened its cockpit and made his way inside. After having done so, he seated himself down and activated his suit's basic systems, a vast array of lights and sounds coming to life.

Though the chance was slim, Rey went about executing a systematic search of Azure as well as its surrounding areas in the hope that it would locate Shinn. Much to his disappointment however, the search's results came up with nothing more than the usual readings.

Though the likelihood of such a thing succeeding had been slim from the start, a small part of him had hoped that it would.

Quickly, Rey picked up his communications' system and raised it up to his mouth. "Lunamaria, this is Rey. Do you read?"

After a few moments of utter silence, Lunamaria's voice suddenly came pouring in through the speaker. "I read you, Rey. Have you had any luck finding Shinn?"

"Unfortunately not," Rey replied. "However, if we've been searching for this long and still haven't caught sight of him, it's very likely that he's moved beyond Azure's borders."

At such words, Lunamaria immersed herself in a thoughtful silence. …It just wasn't like Shinn, not at all, to act like this: having shut off his communicator; going out of his way to make sure they couldn't find him; and even more than that, letting his emotions get so out of control.

Though she hadn't seen him to confirm this, Lunamaria knew Shinn well enough to know what kind of emotional state he would be in to do such irrational things.

"…What do you think we should do from here, Rey? If what you're saying's true, then it's going to be near impossible to find him now."

"Not necessarily, Lunamaria," Rey retorted, shaking his head ever so slightly. "At this point, it's near a definite that he's pursuing the target on his own. If he's managed to come into contact with him, then I'm sure there'll be 'something' showing itself soon that'll let us know where he is."

"…That sounds like kind of a stretch if you ask me, Rey. Is that really all we've got to go on?"

"…"

"…Rey?"

"…For the time being, Lunamaria, keep your search selective to two or three miles outside of Azure's radius. Very likely, if Shinn isn't in Azure itself and he **has** managed to find the target, I doubt he'll take him very far in order to deal with him."

Rey's logic, at least as far as trying to pinpoint Shinn's location, seemed stable enough. …However, Lunamaria thought, it felt as if he had something on his mind that he wasn't telling her. …Not that such a thing was any different from usual, but the situation was too unstable now for her to be kept out of the loop like this.

"…Rey," Lunamaria said, her tone of a more serious than it had been before. "…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"…Just keep searching for Shinn as best you can, Lunamaria. It'll be dangerous if he strays too far on his own any further than he already has."

"…But Rey…!"

"That's all, Lunamaria," Rey stated, forcibly shutting their communications' link down. After setting the mechanism back upon his suit's control panel, Rey gave a faint sigh and gently leaned himself back in his seat.

Narrowly turning his sharp blue gaze to the outside, Rey caught sight of the pale blue moon, its full shape gracing the heavens, shining down upon the Azure in all of its splendor.

…Though he'd never be one to fall into such dreamy states, even he couldn't help but look to such things in troubled times.

…Perhaps this situation with Shinn had been inevitable from the very beginning, Rey thought. He had always been so insatiable in his desire to pursue 'that' man and take his revenge. Taking him along on this mission had been a gamble from the very start, of that he was sure.

But then again, Rey thought, his expression darkening some in its train of thought. …Had been this been what Chairman Durandal had been expecting from the very beginning? Had he and Lunamaria been nothing but pawns in the face of the goal of getting Shinn and the target to meet face-to-face?

Rey shook his near violently, shaking off such ridiculous thoughts. There was no way the Chairman would do such things, not when he knew better than most the sure danger that would result from such a thing.

"…"

Relinquishing a brief sigh, Rey ran a hand over his face, trying to calm himself down from the vast array of suspicions and thoughts beginning to wield their influence over him. …There was no time for such things, not when he still had to fulfill his duty as the mission commander and retrieve Shinn.

At the very thought of the young man, a somber feeling began creeping up within Rey.

"…Shinn," he whispered.

Rey folded his hands over his chest, leaning his head back so that he might look upon the empty night sky above. "…Shinn, where are you now? …I wonder…"

As he continued to look upon the darkened heavens, from deep within his mind, a faint memory began to resurface. …It was a time so very long ago… a time when he had first laid eyes on the young man known as Shinn Asuka…

---------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lingering throughout the stagnant air, there was naught but the remnant of destruction… chaotic, crimson flames spiraling about in what could've only been described as a nightmare. The wailing cries of those lost in the midst of such lingered in the night… as though grasping for some faint remnant of hope that was nowhere to be found…_

_Within the remnants of the torn city below, a few people could be seen. Their tear-soaked faces and broken bodies lingered about, some of whom were still trying to hold onto the life given them. Though… it was clear, what little resolution was left lingering in their eyes was slowly fading away…_

_Surely… nowhere in the world had such absolute carnage and bloodshed been seen. It was a portrait of hell, of blood and flesh intermingled with absolute sadness. _

---------------------------------------------------

_For the past few hours, ever since the tragedy had struck, Rey had been working tirelessly in a nearby medical facility. Being but a young man himself, there was little he could do to have helped with the fighting, so… at the very least, he could try to tend to those who needed it._

…_Still, even for someone like him, it was difficult to maintain his composure in the face of the horrors before him. For as far as he could seen, there were people upon people, some of whom were but little children, crying out for help… desperately seeking someone to talk their hands and tell them everything was going to be alright._

_With such things lingering strongly in his consciousness, Rey clenched his hand tightly together. …He just felt so completely helpless to do anything to help them._

"…_Ah, there you are," a voice called out._

"_Hmm?" Rey narrowly turned his gaze towards the voice, a young nurse coming towards him._

"_Huff…Huff…please," she whispered. "…Could you look after this boy for me?"_

'…_Boy?' Rey's sight shifted down some, suddenly catching sight of him. Held tightly to the nurse's right arm was a very young boy. His clothing was near torn asunder, and the stench of blood and flesh was fresh about his body. He looked as though he had been through hell and back…_

_Yet… there was something more about him that caught his attention, Rey thought. He had seen the looks of people countless times throughout this nightmare, but never before had he caught sight of such an absolute look of emptiness and lifelessness that existed within this boy's eyes._

…_Within such a gaze, he could feel a sensation of hesitance rise up from deep within him. This boy, he thought, there was something… 'wrong' about him._

"…_Please," the nurse said once more. "My entire unit has been completely filled, and there's no one to look after him. If you could only find him a place to sleep, I'd…"_

"…_Very well," Rey replied, sighing some._

"_Thank you…" the nurse replied, a faint glimmer of happiness shining upon her face. She then turn and knelt down towards the young boy, clasping his other hand in hers. "…This man will be taking care of you from now on, okay? …Do you understand?"_

"…"

_Turning her sights back towards Rey, the nurse gave a faint shake of her head. Though they hadn't said anything, it was clear that, as many people also had, gone through severe trauma and were unlikely and/or unable to speak at the moment._

"_It's alright," Rey interjected, kneeling down by the young boy's side. "…I know things are very confusing for you right now, but we'll be here to take care of you from now on…"_

"…"

_Raising his hand up some, Rey tried to catch another glimpse into the young man's face. "My name is Rey Za Barrel. What's yours?"_

_Silently, between the two young men, time passed at a seemingly agonizingly slow pace. Eventually however, the little boy raised his head so that he could look upon Rey._

"…_Shinn," he whispered. _

_----------------------------------------_

_------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ushering his deep blue eyes unto an open as the memory slowly faded back into his subconscious, Rey breathed in a faint sigh.

"…Shinn," he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

Along the far expanse of the beach, a good distance away from where the unconscious Lacus still laid, Kira and Shinn stood, a mere ten feet away from each other. Neither could find it in themselves to move even an inch, as if some force had frozen their bodies….

"…I'll say it again," Shinn said, finally. "…I **will** kill you tonight. But before that happens, just know that the name of the one who killed you was Shinn Asuka.

Narrowing his expression in retaliation to Shinn's claim, Kira shook his head back and forth. "…It doesn't matter what you say to me," he whispered softly. "…I'm **not** going to be dying tonight."

At his own words, Kira could feel a bright flame beginning to stir from within his body. He looked back towards Lacus, his resolution made true through the sight of her.

'…_Right now, it doesn't matter what happens to me. …But, I promise that I'll return you safely to Athrun and Cagalli… no matter what.'_

As Kira readied himself in his own thoughts, Shinn was also experiencing a strange phenomenon. He, who had been feeling more than a bit exhausted earlier, was feeling a sudden strength and power surge up from deep within him. Whether it was pure adrenaline or the grace of the heavens themselves, he didn't know. …However…

…It only meant one thing, Shinn thought, a smile curving over his lips.

Kira could see it, as clear as the morning's first light. The undeniable blood lust and hatred lurking within Shinn's eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before. …There was no doubt that this was going to be for real. …If he took this even the slightest bit lightly, he would definitely end up dead.

Kira clenched a hand into a tight fist at such knowledge. There were just too many unanswered question about this whole situation: this man; why he felt he needed to kill him; his own connection with him; and most of all, his real identity.

Before a single more thought could appear in his mind though, Shinn readied himself into a fighting stance, his expression exuding a cold, calculating presence. Sensing this, Kira readied himself as well, in both mind and body, for the coming battle.

And so, without so much more as a word nor thought to be thought, the two launched themselves off of the ground and sped off towards each other.

…Their fight had begun.

As they came to collide, a brief fury of punches and kicks passed between them, only the slightest of grazes passing between. Swiftly, the two of them leapt backwards from one another, skidding across the sandy grounds beneath their feet. As they came to a halt, they turned on their sides and broke off into a run.

Suddenly, Shinn halted in his steps, digging his feet deep into the ground. And, with a powerful leap, he propelled himself off towards Kira. His speed was even greater than it was before; and, with that advantage, leapt from left to right and back again, his hand coming together into a tight fist in the midst of the confusing movements.

Gritting his teeth some at Shinn's sudden footwork, Kira drew in a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to stay calm and have a clear, focused mind if he was going to keep up with his movements.

Swiftly, and without a moment's hesitation, Shinn ducked out to the side once more near Kira's blind spot and sent his now clenched fist rocketing out towards his jaw line.

Swiftly however, Kira spiraled about to avoid the attack; and, in what could've been but a passing instant, he struck out with his left leg to sweep underneath Shinn's feet.

Feeling his entire body lift into the air at such a maneuver, Shinn's crimson-red gaze narrowed near dangerously. As he had expected from one with so much blood on his hands, his eyes were already beginning to adapt to his movements amazingly well. And to be able to counteract an attack, basic as it was, with such a technique was impressive…

Returning to the moment at hand, Shinn quickly braced himself for the fall and thrust his hands out, bracing himself against the ground below so he could forcefully throw himself up into the air.

Taking quick notice to Kira's sudden surprise, Shinn spun his own body around, thrusting his leg out horizontally at a near full 360 degree angle to Kira's backside.

Gritting his teeth, his eyes widening at the realization of the power such a move would entail were it to connect. Bracing himself as best he could, Kira raised his arm up in a last ditch effort to block Shinn's attack. It was already too late though, for the crimson-eyed youth's powerful kick collided directly with his arm, sending him near flying through the air and rolling out across the ground.

"Agh!!" Kira cried out as he rolled over and over again upon the sands below, a searing pain ripping through his arm.

Shinn, having landed as swiftly as a cat upon the ground, kept his gaze locked onto the fallen Kira. Though it would've been easy enough to take advantage of such an opening, he did no such thing.

Clutching his arm tightly, surges of pain still ripping through it at a constant, Kira slowly brought himself to a stand once more.

'…_This guy…'_

Shinn slowly raised a hand upwards, beckoning Kira towards him with his fingertips.

"…Come," he whispered.

Kira didn't have to hear what he was saying to know what he said. …It was all too obvious in the way he looked at him, and in the way his body moved.

Strangely enough, from somewhere deep inside of his heart, Kira could feel the beat of his heart growing stronger… faster… more powerful. Through such a thing, a burgeoning heat began radiating throughout the whole of his being, igniting a passionate 'flame'…

It were as if it weren't just Shinn beckoning him to continue this fight, but his very body as well.

With such feelings radiating through his body, Kira steadied himself. He clenched a hand together into a tight fist, his amethyst gaze narrowing ever further in their powerful feelings and earnest desires.

Upon seeing such a thing, though he would never show it on the outside, deep within… Shinn was smiling. The look upon Kira's face was more powerful, more determined than it was before.

…He was finally ready to start taking this seriously.

With such thoughts and feeling rushing through them, the two darted off of the ground and blazed towards each other once again. Their fists raised, and their mouths opened, crying out in their enflamed desire to pursue this battle, if only to see it through to the end as to who would come out alive.

Kira unleashed a sudden fury of punches at Shinn, their intensity even greater than they'd been before. Shinn, not to be taken back by such maneuvers, leapt back to avoid them.

Kira quickly rushed towards Shinn, clasping a hold of one of his arms.

Gritting his teeth some at such a thing, Shinn reached out and grasped a hold of Kira's arms at the same time. Seemingly stuck in a stalemate, the two braced themselves near each other's body, forcibly trying to push the other back.

Their heels dug deep into the ground, their fierce gazes locking with one another as the friction of bone and contraction of muscle filled with an undeniable heat. Their very arms shook with the force of their strengths as they pushed back and forth against each other, neither willing to give up in the struggle.

Suddenly however, without so much as a warning, Kira relinquished one of his hands and clasped a tight hold upon Shinn's shoulder. Knowing that this would be determined within a fraction of a second, he quickly leaned his head back and thrust it forward, sending it smashing upon Shinn's own face.

"Ahh!!" Shinn cried out, his grip slipping away from Kira's body at the immense pain. As he fell back towards the ground, a streaming line of crimson-red blood seeped down from the wound upon his forehead, falling over his eyes.

Pulling his leg back some, Kira unleashed a powerful kick alongside Shinn's side, sending the already fallen soldier rolling out across the ground. As he went, small droplets of blood pooled in a trail, a sign of the already evident blood loss.

As he went in for a second strike however, Shinn suddenly pushed himself up to a stand, thrusting forward with the entirety of his body as he sent a careening punch directly into Kira's jaw line.

Falling back some from the suddenness of Shinn's punch, Kira stumbled. As quickly as he could however, he shook off the pain and raced back to Shinn's front, launching out with a powerful punch of his own.

Raising his open palm up to deflect the attack, Shinn dashed to the side, grasping a hold of Kira's sides. Wasting no time, he dug his heels deep into the sands beneath his feet and, with all of his might, lifted Kira off of the ground and threw him onto the ground.

"Ugh…" Kira groaned as he fell, his back skidding and scraping itself along the many small, sharp rocks on the ground. As he started to get up however, Shinn was already above him, his elbow coming down in a sharp, decisive strike on his chest.

With naught more than a spurt of Kira's blood splattering upon his cheek, Shinn looked upon the fallen man with unrelentingly vicious eyes. He clasped a hand tightly about Kira's neck, lifting him up from the ground so that they could be face-to-face.

"…"

"…Not good enough," Shinn whispered.

With those words, Shinn tossed Kira's still achingly pained body down upon the sandy shores below, the waves of the ocean gently rocking up behind him.

Though a silent moment passed between the two, soon afterwards Kira braced himself to come up to a stand once more.

"Huff…Huff…"

"I hope you aren't finished already," Shinn whispered, the cool night's breeze picking up once more, sending the long strands of his hair swaying back and forth alongside his face.

"…Not even close," Kira whispered subtly, slowly readying himself once more for Shinn's assaults.

Though he would never allow it to show on the outside, from somewhere deep within… such words pleased Shinn. He had said it before that this was the fight that he had desired. …However, to see it realized in the reality was something that gave him pleasure beyond words.

The pain that this man had endured was merely the beginning. Soon enough, he could tell, there would be far more blood shed on the sandy shores of the beach upon which they fought.

'…_And then,'_ Shinn thought, his hand clenching into a tight fist.

'…_I **will**__ avenge my family!'_

With such a thought fueling his body's power, Shinn's expression sharpened considerably… the fiery red within his eyes deepening beyond measure.

Within Kira's consciousness, the realization of Shinn's strength was growing more and more with every passing moments. From this point forward, if he let his guard down, there was no doubt he would be killed.

Though time was short, and he was sure that he would be coming at him soon, Kira could tell that in their short fight before, there were openings where Shinn could've dealt a lot more damage than he had. But as he himself had said, he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could and truly make him suffer…

Clenching a hand into a fist at such a thought, Kira slowly shook his head to himself. …In order to protect Lacus and himself, there was no choice but to **win**

"And now…" Shinn whispered, his tone low and hushed. "…You die."

With those words, Shinn dug his heel deep into the ground and, with a powerful kick, launched himself towards Kira.

Not even making the slightest effort to get out of the way, Kira patiently awaited Shinn's oncoming assault. As he neared, the sound of his footsteps echoing upon the soft treaded sand upon which he ran, time seemed to slow… a vast array of emotion and feeling treading between them.

As Shinn came upon Kira, the amethyst-eyed youth readied himself in an instant.

Strangely, however… from deep within his gaze… a faint glow began to emerge.

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I see," Durandal whispered to himself. "…And how long has this been going on for, you say?"

"Not for very long now, Chairman," a voice replied through the communications device. "As far as we're able to read into it, the resonance is still rather weak, and Freedom does not yet show any signs of instability."

Closing his eyes in response, a few thoughts having begun to stir within his consciousness from such words, Durandal leaned back in his chair.

"…That will be all for now. Please keep me informed if any further developments arise."

"Yes, Chairman," the voice replied once again, ceasing communications.

After a few silent moments, Durandal rose from his chair, folding his hands neatly behind his back. He made his way over to the overview which resided near at the end of his office. And with a clap of his hands, the automated blinds lifted themselves, allowing the pale light of the full moon to shine down upon him in all its splendor.

Brushing a few strands of his long hair away from his face, Durandal could not help the faint smile that was beginning to shine over his lips. Though it was true that the details of the report had been slim at best, it was undeniable what such a thing meant.

…'He' had begun to 'awaken'…

"…I wonder," Durandal whispered, his narrow gaze falling down upon the expanse of the large city below.

"…What will be your decision this time, 'boy'…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Crying out with righteous fury, Shinn ran with all of his might towards Kira; who, in response, didn't make even the slightest attempt to dodge or even raise a block. In an instant, a blazing fury of punches and kicks ignited between them, the speed in use so great that it was all but impossible to tell how many had landed or how many had been dodged…

Gritting his teeth in anger at the sudden taste of blood in his mouth, Shinn made for a quick back flip and spun around on the ground, quickly thrusting his leg out at Kira's side.

Raising his arm upwards, Kira took the kick in in its full force, snapping his arm back down and over it. Shinn, more than a bit surprised at such a maneuver, could only watch as Kira dug his feet deep into the ground, throwing the whole of his body weight into crushing his leg's muscles.

Crying out at the sudden, irrational pain, Shinn forcibly pulled his leg away from Kira's grasp, the crimson-red gaze of his eyes blazing with a relentless fury. Though his speed was considerably decreased from the pain still searing through his leg, he made a dash for Kira. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and thrust it out.

Near grinning inwardly at such a predictable attack, Kira readied himself to block it. Much to his surprise however, before he made contact, Shinn halted his punch and made a quick duck beneath Kira.

Grasping a firm, tight hold on Kira's shoulders, and before he had a chance to retaliate, Shinn pulled him downwards and rose his knee upwards at the same time, sending it crushing horizontally alongside Kira's throat.

"Ahhh!!!" Kira cried out, blood pouring forth from his mouth at the brutal attack.

With the lifeless look that now existed within Kira's eyes only seeming to fuel his power, Shinn wrapped his arm in a tight hold around his neck and made a dash alongside the beach, heading out towards a large boulder.

"…And this will end it! Now you die!!"

Mere moment before his body was thrown down towards certain death, the light suddenly came back into Kira's eyes. Gritting his teeth, he thrust his arms out against the rock, a surge of pain ripping through them at the forceful contact. In spite of such a thing however, he raised his legs up against the boulder and pushed the both of them away.

'…_What!?'_ Shinn thought as they rolled out atop the ground.

Quickly bracing himself above his enemy in the midst of the sudden confusion, Kira raised his hand back ever so slightly, clenching it into a tight fist. Within the depths of his amethyst gaze, a fierce fire intermingled with the light that now shone so very brightly… such a thing fallen short only by the immense desire he now wielded to end this fight.

In what could've only been a passing instant, Kira relinquished a fierce cry, sending his fist down, smashing across Shinn's face with profound force.

Shinn, taken back by the punch, could only lay in stunned silence… his entire body feeling as though the entirety of its strength had been drained in that one hit.

"…"

That look in his eyes… it was the same as it was back then, Shinn thought.

Reaching his hand down to take a firm hold of Shinn's shirt collar, Kira raised his unmoving foe off from the ground and into the air.

"And now…" he whispered, his grip tightening further and further. "…It ends."

-------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

"Ahh…" Shinn whimpered, his broken lips trailing with dried lines of blood.

Coming forward with yet another unrelenting kick, Kira send the broken body of Shinn flying through the air, crashing down atop the rough terrain to which their fight had brought them to.

As he rolled again and again atop the grassy fields beneath his body, Shinn felt the last remnants of his strength slowly begin to drain away. Even the power of his hatred, which burned even fierce now than ever before, could do little in the face of the absolute beating he had taken down upon himself.

…What was with this guy, he thought. When their fight had started, he had been the one with the advantage… so-much so that he had even given him time to draw upon more of his power. Yet, in what could've been only the course of a few minutes, his fighting technique and strength had grown considerably… absurdly so.

"…"

It was then that realization dawned upon him. This man… the one who looked upon him with such unrelenting mercilessness… was the one he had truly been seeking. The supposed truth of having lost his memories and not knowing who he was… what ridiculous nonsense.

'…_How could I have let this happen!?'_

"…Damn it," Shinn whispered, groaning at a sudden rush of pain.

Step-by-step, treading along the soft, grassy fields below, Kira made his way over to the still fallen Shinn. Looking upon him with an almost vicious look in his eyes, he wished to make absolutely sure he'd finally won this fight.

"…I take it you don't have the strength to even stand anymore, huh?"

Narrowing his gaze with deep-filled hate, Shinn turned his head to the side, not wanting his enemy to have the satisfaction of seeing the look on his face.

"…Finish it," he whispered.

"…"

After a silent moment passed in which Kira gave some very heavy consideration to Shinn's command, he turned away. After taking in a fair breath, he began walking off without so much as giving him even a second look.

Shinn's eyes widened at such a thing. "Wh-What're you doing…"

Halting in his footsteps, Kira narrowly turned his gaze back towards Shinn, the expression now dominant upon his face quite a bit different from how it was a few moments ago. "…If I'd been the one lying on the ground instead of you," he whispered. "I'm sure you wouldn't have hesitated to kill me."

Clenching his fist at such words, Shinn struggled to raise his head upwards. "…You're damn right I would've…"

Sighing some to himself, Kira turned back around. "If I killed you right now, I probably wouldn't have to worry about something like this happening again. But…"

"…"

"…If I did that, I'd never be able to honestly look her in the eyes again."

'…"_She"?'_

Raising his head ever so slightly, Shinn managed to be able to look at Kira once again. "…You," he whispered. "…you mean that girl?"

Ever so slightly, Kira nodded his head.

As if paused in silence, Shinn could not bring himself to believe what he was hearing. This man… the one who had murdered his family and so many others in cold blood, he… he wasn't going to kill him? For the sake of a girl, no less…

"…What nonsense…" Shinn whispered.

"…You can call it whatever you want," Kira whispered back at him. "But… I can tell now, from the way you fight, it won't matter what I say or do. Nothing will dissuade you otherwise…"

Gritting his teeth, trying to find the words to counteract such a remark, Shinn found that his very last remnants of his strength slipped away… his head falling back down upon the grass fields beneath him as a result.

'…_He's at his limit,'_ Kira thought, slowly raising a hand up, his eyes narrowing at the shaking muscles.

'…_And I…'_

Clasping his other still hand over his shaking one, Kira slowly walked away from the quickly fading consciousness of Shinn. Before he did however, he turned back towards him once more… his now gentle amethyst gaze looking upon the young soldier with a sincere and honest expression.

"…I know I'm probably asking the impossible of you," he whispered quietly. "…however, if you're going to keep coming after me, I ask that you leave my friends out of it."

"…"

Leaving naught even a single moment to say a single word or pay attention to the fallen Shinn, Kira made his way beyond the outskirts of their recent battlefield, still fresh with the scar marks of their intense fighting, and back to where Lacus lay.

After a few silent moments of walking, Kira suddenly halted in his footsteps, as if something had halted him.

"Augh…" Kira groaned, his teeth gritting together.

Suddenly, without warning, the amethyst-eyed youth fell down on one knee, his arms coming about to clutch around his body. Throughout the entirety of his body, a searing pain tore about his aching muscles… beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Huff…Huff…"

'_Wh-What… what's happening to me?'_

Though confusion was ablaze within his mind, it didn't take long for Kira to realize what had happened to him. Having been forced to fight against such a strong opponent, his body pushed to and quite possibly past its limits… the result of such was coming back to haunt him.

…But still, he thought, there was something strangely familiar about the exhaustion talking hold over his body. Something more than mere physical deprivation…

"…No," Kira whispered. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. He had to get back to Lacus before anything further happened to them…

---------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------

"Huff…Huff…"

With one arm clasped upon the other, Kira slowly made his way back across the beach and back to the spot where Lacus had been knocked unconscious. Thankfully, much to relief, she was still there; though unconscious, she was still safe and sound.

'_Thank goodness…'_

As he knelt down by her side, Kira brushed aside a few strands of her hair away from her face. As he did so, he saw a thin trail of dried blood that had etched itself across her forehead.

"…"

Though it appeared that she was alright and breathing soundly, Kira couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt at having let such a thing happen. He'd led his guard down despite knowing the dangerous situation that they were all in. …If only he'd been more alert, perhaps he could've prevent such a thing from having happened.

"…Don't worry, Lacus," he whispered. "I promise I'll protect you next time."

After that, Kira gave a few silent moments to thinking about the man who called himself Shinn was. He had called him a murderer, making him seem as though he were the most loathsome, offensive creature to have ever set foot on the earth. He spoke as if he knew who he was, or at least someone who he thought him to be.

Kira's gaze narrowly set itself back upon the empty path from which he had just came. It was still barren, littered only with the unpleasant images of the fight that had just taken place there. Shinn was nowhere to be found of course. More than likely, he was already passed out back where he'd left him…

'_I wonder if Athrun or Cagalli would know anything about this…'_

Shaking such thoughts from his mind for the moment, Kira slid his arms underneath Lacus' slim figure, lifting her up into his arms, light as a feather. With that, he turned back and began to make his way back to Azure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

As morning's first light began to pour over from beyond the horizon, a fresh breeze drifting in, Shinn's unconscious body lay out upon the ground… the long strands of his dark hair swaying back and forth across his face.

Though his eyes were closed, and his body was still dangerously exhausted, within the young man's mind, remnants of his battle with Kira replayed themselves time and time again… all of the pain and suffering inflicted upon his body as real as seemingly real as it'd been the first time.

…He had finally come face-to-face with the abominable monster who had taken everything away from him, and yet… in the end, he couldn't do anything but take a beating as though he were nothing but a helpless child.

…Was his hate not strong enough? …No, not possible. His hatred for that man and everything he stood for ranked as high as any other's, if not greater. Then… what was it? What was it that had led to such a humiliating and disgraceful defeat?

…It was bad enough that he had been beaten so. But to have had his life spared by the likes of **him**… it was just too much.

"…Damn it," the unconscious Shinn muttered.

Unbeknownst to him however, standing above him in self-indulged silence was Lunamaria. Within her somber expression, naught a single word but the essence of the inevitable conclusion she had long since felt escaped…

As hard as she had tried to find him, going as far to search far beyond the outskirts of Azure's borders, well into the early morning no less… something within had told her that something like this was inevitable. Shinn's anger and wrath was such that there would be little to satisfy it other than the target of his intended feelings.

With every day that he lived his life, Lunamaria felt as though he carried a burden, far heavier than perhaps even she knew, upon his small shoulders. Sometimes, it seems as though such a thing would be too much for him, and crush him in his entirety. Yet, through it all he persevered, if only to find the man he felt had taken everything away from him…

As such thoughts ran through her consciousness, Lunamaria gave a fight sigh, raising a hand alongside her head.

"…You stupid idiot," she whispered. "…You see what you've gone and done to yourself… you're all beaten up."

Leaning down by his side, Lunamaria raised a hand and gently brushed aside some of the loose strands of his hair away from his face. In spite of the numerous bruises, cuts, and dried trails of blood that remained, as he slept there… he had an almost gentle look about him, not at all like the usual sour face he carried whenever she would see him.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Lunamaria wrapped an arm along Shinn's back and began lifting him up by her side.

"…I hope you'll at least get some rest while you're like that, 'cause you're probably in for a whole lot of trouble once you wake up."

"Uhh…" Shinn groaned, as if in response to her words.

"…"

Sighing, Lunamaria took to wrapping an arm about Shinn, gently lifting him up from the ground. With that, she turned on her heel, slowly making her way back to the site where Rey was surely awaiting their return.

--------------------------------------------------

Ringing a wash cloth through once more, Athrun took to gently wiping away the last remnants of dried blood away from Lacus' face. After placing the cloth back atop the water bowl, he look towards Kira.

"…How did this happen?" he asked, his long blue bangs swaying over his eyes.

Feeling his heart beat painfully at the obvious suspicion in Athrun's visage, Kira leaned himself down towards the floor and against the couch. "We were… out for a walk down by the beach. …I guess I wasn't paying enough attention, and someone came out from behind us and knocked her out. …I'm sorry."

Though silent for a moment, taking some time to think Kira's explanation over, Athrun shifted his sights back over to Lacus, brushing aside some of the loose strands of her hair away from her face.

"…It's alright," he said.

Feeling his eyes widen some at such words, Kira turned back towards Athrun. "Wh-What're you saying…?"

"I said that it's alright, Kira," Athrun repeated, catching his distraught gaze within his own. "…Besides," he whispered, glimpsing over Kira's beaten and battered body. "It certainly looks as though any punishment we might've been tempted to give has already been dealt, several times over I might add."

Blinking some in confusion, Kira raised his hands, looking over his body. In the confusion and haste of getting Lacus back to Azure, he'd all but forgotten about his own injuries.

"…Yeah," he said. "I guess you're right…"

"So," Athrun said, placing a hand on his knee, raising himself back to a stand. "What exactly happened to you? Seriously, you look as though you've been through a hurricane."

Upon hearing such words, Kira's expression took a fair more serious outlook. Within his now active consciousness, the memories of his fight with Shinn returned. He could feel his muscles aching, their own memory of the intense collision of force and lust for battle resurfacing…

After taking in a deep breath, Kira took to telling Athrun about his fight with the young man who called himself Shinn Asuka. Though he wasn't certain about some things, such as where he'd come from or why it was he thought what he did, he tried to convey everything as best he could.

After hearing all that Kira had to say, Athrun drew in a faint breath, sighing some. He made his way over to a nearby chair and sat himself down in it, leaning over on his elbow. "…So that's it, huh?"

Kira nodded his head briefly.

Athrun closed his eyes and withdrew into a realm of his most inner thoughts to ponder over the situation. Of everything that could've happened, this was by far one of the least desirable outcomes.

…According to Kira, it appeared as though this man who called himself Shinn definitely believed himself to have known him. More than that however… what he said to Kira about having killed his family and being a murderer… **that** was something of far greater interest to him.

'…_I don't know who this Shinn is supposed to be. …But, from Kira's description of him, it almost sounds as if he's…'_

"…Athrun?"

"Huh?" Athrun raised his head, blinking. "…Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something…"

Athrun's eyes narrowed some at a sudden thought. …It was enough that they had to take care of Lacus and keep her concealed from the rest of Azure, but to have to deal with this man who was after Kira's life…

…The situation was already far out of even his ability to control. It almost felt as if the wheels of fate were closing in around them like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice.

"…So," Athrun said, "you're sure that you left him alive, right?"

Though somewhat aggravated that Athrun would even suggest something that appealed to the opposite, Kira nodded his head seriously.

"I have to admit I'm rather surprised, Kira," Athrun said, raising himself from his chair.

"Huh? Surprised about what?"

"From the moment we met, I thought there was something kind of strange about you. But hearing from you how fiercely you fought and managed to defeat someone like this Shinn Asuka… you must be very strong."

Lowering his head some at such a comment, well-intended as it was, Kira shook his head back and forth. "I'm sure you've just overestimating me. I was probably just lucky."

"Hey now, don't belittle yourself," Athrun retorted, leaning himself down by Kira's side. "It takes a lot of courage to protect someone in a situation like that. Regardless of whether this Shinn was very strong or not, the strength needed to keep cool under such pressure is impressive in and of itself."

With a faint smile beginning to work its way over his lips, Kira turned towards Athrun. "…Thanks, Athrun."

Smiling briefly, Athrun nodded his head. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, from atop the couch, Lacus gave a faint groan. Her lips opened some… her closed eyes fluttering, as if trying to open.

Feeling as if their hearts had skipped a beat at her sudden movement, Kira and Athrun quickly turned towards her.

Kira leaned himself in closer, taking one of her hands within his own. "…Lacus? Lacus, can you hear me?"

Though silent for a moment, as though she had faded back into unconsciousness, Lacus' baby blue eyes slowly ushered unto an open. Though hazy at first, unable to see clearly… the sight of Kira standing over her brought a smile to her lips.

"…Kira…"

With a bright smile shining over his lips, Kira nodded his head. "…I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered.

"We were beginning to worry if we'd have to worry about when you'd wake up again, sleepy head," Athrun added in, standing above the two of them.

Slowly looking over towards Athrun, Lacus smile grew ever further. "…Athrun. You're here too…"

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a sudden surge of pain struck at Lacus' head. She rose a hand to clasp against it, moans of pain uttering from her mouth. "Ah… my head…"

Placing a hand upon her shoulder, Athrun gently made her lie back down on the couch. "Easy. You've just woken up, so try not to move around too much, okay?"

Though still very confused about the entirety of the situation, Lacus silently obliged and laid back down on the couch.

"…What happened to me though? The last thing I remember is walking with Kira, and then…"

"We'll tell you about it all later," Kira interjected.

"…Kira?"

Reaching out for a blanket, Kira quickly took to unfolding it and placing it over Lacus. "…It's important that you get some rest right now, as Athrun said. So please don't let yourself worry over anything until you're feeling better, okay?"

'…_Kira…'_

Clearly, there was something bothering Kira a great deal. She could see the conflict brewing deep within his eyes as clear as day; and yet, the truth in that he so obviously didn't want to talk it pained her. …Still, her heart spoke to her in that it would never be right to force him to talk about something if he truly didn't want to yet.

As Kira began to stand, clear with the intent of walking away, Lacus gently took hold of his hand. "…Kira."

"…What is it?" Kira asked, his expression softening at the feel of her warm hand.

"…You'll be alright… won't you?"

"…" Kira's eyes widened ever so slightly at such a question. Quickly however, a faint smile overcame him, and he lightly nodded his head. "…Of course."

Lacus' lips curved into a smile ever so soft at the truth in his words, and she leaned back onto the couch to rest.

As their friend took to getting her well deserved rest, Athrun and Kira silently motioned each other to meet in the adjacent hallway. …There was something important that the two of them needed to talk about.

----------------------------------------------

---------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think could've happened to him?"

"…I doubt I need to tell you that for you to already know the answer."

Rey's eyes twitched ever so slightly at such words. Knowing the truth in them however, he shook his head back and forth ever so slightly. "…No, I suppose you don't."

Lunamaria turned towards him, a serious expression upon her face. "I realize he violated a serious of codes in doing what he did, Rey, but… he **did** find the target, right? I mean… who else could've been strong enough to do something like this to Shinn, especially in an area like this?"

"…I'll admit the likelihood of someone else existing like that around these parts is rather slim; however, we'll wait until Shinn awakens and ask him what really happened before we move forward."

"Besides that, there's something I'm curious about…" Rey whispered, gently kneeling down by Shinn's side.

"…What is it?"

Narrowly turning his gaze back towards Lunamaria, their intense gazes locking in equal confrontation. "…If Shinn truly did engage the target and lost… why is he still alive?"

_To be continued…_

_A/N: My apologies to those of you that were waiting for this chapter to come out. College seems to have no end of work for me, and I'm always short on time when it comes to writing my stories. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_The first confrontation between Kira and Shinn has concluded, though this is hardly the end of it. Now that the real fight has begun, I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next. Though I can't tell you that yet, of course. You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. All I can say is that I think you'll want to look forward to it._

_And as always, please read and review. Thanks a lot. _


	10. Preparation

My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 10 – Preparation

"_What lurked within those young eyes was naught but a hope that could not be given words…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: Along with this chapter, which I hope you will enjoy, are three more chapters that have already been completed; and as soon as a brief and quick review is given to them, I will have them loaded. I ask that you keep a watchful eye this week for their appearance, and do let me know what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amidst an ever darkening abyss that blanketed out the sky, the two small figures of Kira and Athrun walked side-by-side along the outskirts of Azure. Having a great deal to talk about, some of which they felt would be inappropriate to discuss in front of Lacus and Cagalli, they felt it would be better to take their discussion outside while under the guise of a walk.

"…Hey, Athrun do you really think we might have to leave Azure?"

"It's hard to say at this point," Athrun replied, "all we know for sure is that everything just seems to be getting more and more complicated."

"…"

In truth, although Kira was unaware of it, the thought of having to leave Azure had crossed Athrun's mind several times before. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Kira and Lacus in the cave, he could see the subsequent chain of events that were already beginning to unveil themselves…

"We shouldn't worry too much about it though," he continued. "Things are still peaceful for the time being, so we should take this opportunity and try to think out what we're going to do next."

"…Yeah, you're right."

After that, they didn't say anything for a while. It was not until they came to a head at a bridge that Athrun halted in his steps. He leaned himself over the railing, allowing his gaze to fall upon the water's gentle flow… its tranquil atmosphere bringing a sense of comfort to his uneasy mind.

Even though he didn't say anything, Kira could clearly see the look upon Athrun's face. He'd seen it before from time to time whenever he was in a serious train of thought. Whenever he was like this… even Cagalli made it a point not to disrupt him.

"…Say, Kira," he said, finally, "what do you think about all of this?"

"…?"

"Have you ever thought it strange how all of these events just seem to be happening one after another?"

"Huh?" Kira tilted his head in a bit of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Athrun sighed briefly. "Sometimes I'm not even sure myself. But ever since I saw you and Lacus in the cave… no, perhaps long before that, I get the strangest feeling sometimes… like we're all just a bunch of dolls being played by someone's hand."

Kira's expression shifted considerably upon hearing such a thing. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around Athrun's logic. Was he suggesting that everything that had happened up until his point was according to somebody's will? …There was just no way that was possible. He and Lacus had met by sheer coincidence, his body having been floating helplessly out in the ocean. And then it was only through their own decision that they had decided to come to Azure.

"…Athrun," Kira whispered, a gentle breeze sending his long hair whipping about him. "…I'm really the last person to know where all of this is going. But don't you think we should focus on what we can do right now instead of having such worries?"

Though faint, Athrun's expression lightened a bit upon hearing Kira's words. A small grin appeared on his lips.

"…Yeah," he said, lifting himself off from the railing, "you're right, Kira."

"Come on," he said, giving Athrun a light pat on the shoulder, "we've still got a lot to talk about."

A light breeze flung Athrun's long blue hair about as Kira walked past him, a mischievous grin so evident on his face.

"…"

"Come on," he repeated, "what're you waiting for?"

After a silent moment, Athrun grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I suppose."

And with that the two friends started on their way once again.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How have your wounds been doing, Kira?"

"Hmm…" As if on instinctive impulse, Kira raised a hand up, clenching it time and again into a fist as if to gauge its strength. "I think I'll be fine as long as I can get some rest. It's strange, but I don't feel as exhausted as I think I should."

"Hmm… well, you do have an impressive physical condition, Kira," Athrun said.

"Huh? You really think so?"

Athrun nodded his head in affirmation. "Even if you only think about what's been going here in Azure, you've been keeping up with everyone from the very start, helping to take care of Lacus, and dealing with your own problems too. All of these things take a lot of energy, and not just anyone could do it as well as you have."

"…"

Athrun turned his gaze towards Kira, the depths of his emerald eyes speaking in a mildly serious tone. "Looking at this, it may not be too much of an assumption to say that you're used to multi-tasking at a high level."

'…_Is that right,_' Kira thought, glancing down at his hand once more.

Athrun narrowly shifted his gaze over to Kira, catching the uncertain look in his eyes.

"…Try not to worry too much about it though, okay? What's really important is focusing on what we can do right now. We'll take it one step at a time, together."

Kira clenched his hand into a tight fist immediately after hearing Athrun's words, a familiar fire lighting itself within his gaze. "Right."

Athrun's eyes softened some at the sight of Kira, he who seemed so ready and eager to face anything that came at him in life, even if that something was the mystery of his own identity. Still, as much of an aid as those kinds of feelings could be to someone, they might also serve as a double-edged sword that could end up hurting him if he took it too far.

Athrun had sensed it from the very first time they met. It was because Kira was a great deal like him, back when he was a bit younger and naïve, that he knew what it was that he was feeling at times. Wishing only to protect that which was dear to him… and wanting the strength to be able to do that, but not knowing where to search or what exactly it was that he should be doing.

"…Say, Kira," Athrun said, his tone a tad bit lower than it had been before.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the idea of me training you?"

"Huh?" Kira halted in his steps, a look of surprise evident upon his visage. "You… train me? But how?"

Athrun turned around, folding his hands loosely upon his chest. "Well, I happen to be well versed in several martial arts and defense practices. I'll sometimes give the children in the village some practice sessions, and I think I could do the same for you."

"But… I mean, do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes, I'm certain that you can become strong, **very** strong. But only if it's something you feel that you want to do, and then only if you're willing to work very hard."

"…"

As the truth behind Athrun's words sunk in on him, Kira had to pause and take a moment to think carefully about what his answer would be. Surely the idea of becoming stronger and acquiring the ability to control his own power was appealing to him. And truth be told, he would probably need all of the power he could get if was going to survive another encounter with Shinn were he to come after him again.

…Still, in spite of all the reasons that there for him to accept Athrun's offer, he couldn't help but feel hesitation at the thought of him acquiring strength. Untrained as he was and still without any clue as to his memories, he was still able to fend off and defeat a powerful man like Shinn. What would await him if he were to train and become even stronger? The thought of losing himself in the heat of battle once again and ending up hurting someone he cared about scared him far more than losing a fight or even his life.

"…Well, Kira? What's your answer?"

...Even so, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, then there was the possibility that even more people would suffer because he had to take the easy route instead of standing and fighting. And even Lacus herself might have to suffer again as a result of his cowardice… just like she had with Shinn.

'…_Lacus,'_ Kira thought, the beating of his heart filled with all of the precious memories that he had shared with her up until that point.

"…Kira?"

The winds about them stirred fervently as Kira still maintained his silence. Amidst anticipation and uncertainty, their long hair whipped about their faces, shielding the world and perhaps themselves from the emotions that lurked deep within their gazes.

And just when it seemed that Kira wouldn't say a word, he raised his head, a look of determination burning brightly in his eyes.

"…I'll do it."

----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

"How have you been feeling?" Cagalli asked, dipping her washcloth back into the water bowl once more. "Has your wound gotten any better?"

Though wincing some as Cagalli brushed the damp cloth against her still sensitive forehead, Lacus maintained her composure. "Yes, it's been feeling much as of late. It'll be alright once I give it a bit more attention."

"Hmm…" Not entirely convinced by her friend's words, Cagalli brushed aside some of the beautiful locks of her hair so she could examine the wound herself. Upon seeing that it was healing well, she decided not to pursue the matter anymore.

"Alright, but please don't push yourself for at least a few more days. You were still exhausted before, so I don't want you overexerting yourself…"

Smiling gently at Cagalli's concern, Lacus raised a hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Thank you."

Doing naught but closing her eyes as she felt Lacus' gentle warmth caress her skin, Cagalli breathed a soft sigh.

"So… what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Cagalli slowly raised her hand upon Lacus' hand, ceasing her gentle affections. "With the way things have been going, I can only feel that things are going to get much more difficult now… for everyone."

"…"

"I don't want to see you or any of my important friends hurt," she continued, her small hand slowly clenching into a fist, "but I just don't feel like I'm going to be able to protect anyone the way I am now."

'…_Cagalli,'_ Lacus thought, her expression softening at her friend's concern.

"…I must sound really silly, don't I?" Cagalli said all of a sudden, forcing a smile on her face.

Lacus' eyes lowered ever so slightly at the obvious transparency of Cagalli's feelings. Behind the 'mask' of being a tomboy, she was a truly caring individual who only wished for the very best for those close to her. And even as a child she displayed the heart of one who would always be willing to work as hard as she had to if it meant helping the world, even if it was just a little bit at a time.

With such thoughts and feelings resonating throughout her consciousness, Lacus raised her other hand upon Cagalli's cheek, gently leaning her forehead upon hers.

"…No," she whispered, "I don't think it's silly at all."

Though more than a bit surprised at Lacus' sudden closeness to her, Cagalli quickly gave into the warm smile she felt.

'…_Thank you…'_

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey… " Cagalli near whispered, "I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Hmm?"

The expression upon Cagalli's face shifted ever so slightly, a look of seriousness overcoming it. "What do you think about Kira?"

"…"

"…It's just that," she continued, her gaze slightly averting to the side, "I don't understand. Back then you were always putting the well being and safety of the people first, never letting yourself get involved in any kind of romantic idealisms. Now, after seven years, you come back with that boy by your side… acting as if he were…"

"…As if he were what?" Lacus repeated, as if gently trying to urge her to finish her statement.

"…I just want to know what it is about him that makes him so special for you," Cagalli whispered, her fair bangs swaying over her amber eyes.

Lacus slowly folded her hands together upon her lap, her eyes coming unto a close. She wished to find the best way to convey her feelings in such a way that would do them the proper justice they deserved. Even so, it was difficult to do such a thing when her heart was still uncertain of its true feelings.

One thing that she was certain of however was that she wished to continue to stay by Kira's side, along with her good friends, so that the truth they sought would make itself known… in time. And… though it was something she couldn't quite bring herself to tell Cagalli just yet, there was something about that young boy, whose eyes enchanted her from the moment they met, that made her wish to see what kind of a person he would grow up to be.

Cagalli narrowed her gaze as she came to see how Lacus had to think about what she wanted to say. That in itself was a strong indication of how much Kira and her feelings towards him meant to her…

"Maybe..." she whispered, finally, "it's because Kira is who he is."

"…"

'…_Really,'_ Cagalli thought, sighing some, _'you can be such a fool sometimes…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has Shinn's condition improved any, Lunamaria?"

After checking Shinn's pulse, Lunamaria briefly shook her head. "No, he's still very weak right now. I'm afraid it'll be at least a few days before he'll wake up."

Rey's sharp blue gaze narrowed upon Shinn's still unconsciousness body upon hearing such a thing. "…I see."

"…I don't understand," Lunamaria whispered, brushing aside some of Shinn's hair, "why did he have to go and try to do everything on his own…"

"Hmph." Rey folded his hands over his chest. "Shinn didn't do what he did for the sake of the mission or anyone else, Lunamaria. He did it for his own selfish reasons."

"…!"

Rey sighed. "I must blame myself though for not having taken him off of the mission sooner. I knew what he was capable of from the very start, but I deceived myself into thinking he would put his duty as a soldier above that of his personal feelings."

Lunamaria's gaze fell as she came to understand the truth behind Rey's words. Much as she would've liked to say something, anything to the contrary, there was no denying what Shinn had done. He had gone out on his own, without even making the attempt to contact either of them, and engaged the target as an act of vengeance for the deaths of his family.

'…_Shinn,'_ she thought, gently running her hand across his cheek, _'why do you always have to be so stupid?'_

"Fortunately for us," Rey continued, breaking Lunamaria away from her inner thoughts, "our intel from HQ is still relatively certain about the target's presence. We'll need to use what time to have to ascertain his location and capture him."

"But do you even think we can?" Lunamaria asked, standing up. "Someone who was strong enough to defeat Shinn will be…"

"Shinn wasn't defeated without putting up a serious fight, Lunamaria," Rey retorted immediately, kneeling down by his unconscious former comrade's side. "Judging by his condition, I can say with an almost certainty that the target didn't get away without sustaining significant injuries on his part as well. He won't be in any shape to put up much of a resistance if we go after him now."

"But what about Shinn?" Lunamaria inquired, narrowing her gaze back to her friend. "Who'll look after him?"

"The best thing we can do for him right now is to let him rest and recover his strength. I'll be reporting his actions back to the homeland as soon as he's able to make the journey."

"…!"

"We should get going now, Lunamaria," Rey said, making his way towards the door, "we haven't much time on our side."

Though part of her wished to contradict Rey, Lunamaria knew that he was only doing what he felt was right. That had been the way he had already carried out his missions, with a sense of near ruthless efficiency and desire to carry out the wishes of Chairman Durandal.

"…Alright," she said, following in suit behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

_In the following days, much to the dismay of Rey and Lunamaria, they were unable to find any significant leads in tracking Kira down. In addition to that, Shinn's continued to improve steadily… and it would not be much longer until he reawakened._

_As for Kira, Athrun had decided that it would be for the best that he not go out into the public eye yet, at least not until he had had a chance to gather some information about the encounter with Shinn. Through his own significant influence in Azure, over the course of the past few days he had begun initiating a private investigation on his part to start unraveling the mystery._

_As for Kira and Athrun's training; due largely in part to Kira's surprising recovery, they had been able to start even sooner than they had hoped. In order to lessen the burden on Lacus and Cagalli, it had been decided that Kira would stay at Athrun's house from now on. It was more convenient in that Athrun's home was located at the very edge of Azure, a point which would make it by far easier to keep Kira out of sight. _

_Just how far was their training progressing though? Well…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

----------------------------

"Haa!"

"Daa!"

With concentrated and near fearsome speed, Kira and Athrun's blazing figures dashed back and forth across the empty plain in which they fought. Their powerful bodies clashed time and time again, the very wind itself caught up in the dizzying display of blood and sweat that urged the both of them onwards.

_In spite of Kira's strong recovery, Athrun was of the strong opinion that they should take it easy so that he could gauge the limits of his abilities. Much to his surprise and slight worry however, Kira was unwilling to hear any of that. He demanded that Athrun come at him with everything he had, to make him as strong as he could as quickly as he could._

"Come on, Athrun!" Kira exclaimed, dashing out towards him once again. "Stop holding back!"

With those few words, the amethyst-eyed youth halted in his steps, drawing his leg back and thrusting it out towards Athrun's chest cavity.

_Kira had a very strong desire to protect everything that he held dear to him as well as the identity of the person that he was. In that respect, Athrun could understand why it was that he was so eager to obtain 'strength'. Still, the path to true power was a slow one, and there was no quick way for anyone to obtain the kinds of abilities that Kira seemed to desire._

Narrowing his gaze in clear realization of the overzealousness present in Kira's attack, Athrun raised a hand and blocked the inside of Kira's leg with his open palm, brushing it aside with relative ease.

"…!"

So as not to give even the slight moment with which he might be able to mount a counterattack, Athrun knelt down and swept his leg alongside Kira's, sending him rolling across the ground. Not a moment later he was at him again, a fury of kicks being thrust out at various points across his body.

It was all Kira could do to be able to dodge Athrun's hits by mere inches, if not millimeters, let alone find enough time for him to strike back. Athrun's attacks were sure and precise, guided by an even more formidable mind whose ability to control its own strength was nothing short of astounding.

Suddenly, Kira's eyes widened in horrific realization that he had been backed up against a pile of rubble. Athrun had attacked him in such a way to corner him like this…

Try as he might to think of a way out of his situation, it was already too late. Athrun was before him, his firmly clenched fist rocketing out in a precise movement towards his face.

Kira clenched his teeth together inside of his mouth, shutting his eyes in preparation for the oncoming pain. And not a moment later did the sound of Athrun's fist connect, the piercing noise of flesh with solid earth ringing throughout the secluded area.

"…?"

"…How many times do I have to tell you not to look away?" Athrun's voice called out to him, ushering him to open his eyes once more.

_In truth, Kira was akin to a little brother to Athrun at times. And it was because of the bond that they were forming that he knew his feelings and the unrefined resolve behind them. Even so, it was not the main purpose of their training to teach Kira techniques and skills that would help him to defend himself. Significant though it was, Athrun's real hope was that Kira would become an emotionally and mentally stronger person so that he would be able to face the trials that were ahead. _

As Kira slowly beckoned his eyes to open, he found that Athrun's fist was narrowly positioned by the side of his head, torn into the now fragmented pieces of earth from behind him.

Athrun sighed faintly, digging his arm back out. "You must never take your eyes off of the enemy, okay? If you were to do that in an actual fight you might not get the chance to regret your mistake."

"…"

"This is the second time I've had to tell you this," he continued, backing up some. "If there's the chance for a third time, then I won't hesitate to beat that lesson into you the hard way. Understand?"

Sensing that there was not even the slightest bit of hesitation in his words, Kira briefly nodded his head. "I understand."

Replying with naught but a faint nod of his own head, Athrun resumed his fighting stance… the cool depths of his emerald gaze once again taking Kira into their unrelenting gaze.

About the two of them the awakening morning's light slowly ushered in from beyond the horizon, a gentle wind swaying throughout the air. The long strands of their hair fluttered about their faces, as if to try and shield the emotions that lurked within from the other.

Time seemed to pass on in an achingly slow manner… the moments which passed being felt like as if they had dragged on for an eternity. Naught but the rising of the glorious sun over the empty sky gave any indication that time was moving on at all.

In the midst of all this, Kira maintained his defense as best he could, readying himself for any sign of a drop in Athrun's guard. Regardless of how much he might've sought it out though, he knew his friend would give him no such opportunity. In the short time that they had been training together, Kira had slowly come to realize the true depths of Athrun's strength and the significant measures with which he would have to go at him with if he were to stand a chance.

In sheer terms of strength and speed, Athrun didn't differ all that much from Shinn. If that were all that there were to contend with, Kira wouldn't take this so seriously. What made him such a deadly opponent was the sheer level of control that he possessed over every movement and how he used his vast reservoir of knowledge and experience to control the flow of battle.

Somewhere in the back of Kira's mind he couldn't help but wonder if there were something about Athrun that he hadn't yet told him. Granted they had just met and it wasn't his place to intrude upon his private matters… but it just didn't make sense. Where had he acquired all of his skills and knowledge of fighting? Even if some unlikely chance he had learned everything from books and the like, that didn't explain the experience he possessed. As much of an amateur though he was, Kira could tell that Athrun had a great deal of fighting experience under his belt.

"I hope for your sake that you're thinking about something useful, Kira," Athrun said, bringing Kira back from the world of his thoughts.

Sharpening his gaze in insightful realization, Kira saw fit not to say a single word in response and quickly resumed his focus on the matter at hand. He could tell by Athrun's tone that he was no longer in the mood for idle conversation.

Seeing fit not to waste a moment more, Athrun dug his heel deep into the ground and jetted himself towards Kira once again, the speed and fluency of his body even greater than before.

Kira drew in a faint breath as Athrun advanced ever closer, relaxing his body to the point where it would be able to react instantaneously to any change in his movement. Though he knew not the reason why Athrun had chosen to face him in such a direct manner, he knew it would come down to a single moment that would determine the outcome.

As such a thought circulated throughout his consciousness, Kira felt his determination grow even stronger.

'…_Show me, Kira,'_ Athrun thought, his body primed and ready for his attack. _'Show me the 'reason' behind your strength.'_

'_Let's go, Athrun!'_ Kira thought, digging his heels straight into the ground, readying himself to take Athrun on.

"Haa!!"

"Daa!!"

And with that, the two young friends' bodies collided once again, the immediate areas caught up in the strong fluctuations of teeming emotions and undying resolve of their wills.

---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunamaria sat silently as she watched over her still unconscious comrade, a look of concern and near desperation on her face.

Within her consciousness, she couldn't help but wonder as to the circumstances that must've occurred to have put Shinn into such a critical condition. Arrogant though he was, he was one of the very strongest soldiers she had the honor to call a friend, and she knew that he was just about the most dedicated and vicious fighter she had ever seen.

Her hand slowly clenched into a tight fist over the slimming material of her skirt as such thoughts resonated time and time again.

…Just who in the hell were they dealing with?

It was before her time, so she didn't know very much beyond the scope of what had been taught to her during her training and her briefing before the mission's commencement. Still, even those who spoke of the target held an undeniable fear in their voice, as if the very thought of him struck something terrible within their shaking hearts.

"Uhhh…"

Lunamaria's expression shifted considerably, the sound of Shinn's groaning thrusting her back from the world of her thoughts.

"…Shinn?" she whispered, almost as if trying to convince herself that this was real, that Shinn was really waking up.

A few critical moments passed with Shinn not muttering a single word more, slowly draining away at the young woman's hope that she would see him open his eyes.

Suddenly however, as a gentle wind passed through an open window, the dark-haired individual slowly opened the depths of his crimson-red eyes… their emotion filled gaze awakening into the world once again.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria exclaimed, gently clasping his hand in hers out of sheer relief. "…You're awake."

Shinn's gaze shifted ever so slowly over to Lunamaria, the empty mutterings of his open lips falling faint on her now curious expression.

"…Shinn? What're you trying to say?"

Ever so slowly, Shinn raised his hand out from underneath his covers and placed it upon Lunamaria's cheek… the gentle stroke of his fingertips bringing forth a faint blush from the young lady's face.

"…Shinn?"

And then, as if something horrible had come to possess him, Shinn's hand came about Lunamaria's neck in a near crushing manner, forcing her down near his face so that she would be able to hear him.

"Agh!"

"…Tell me," Shinn whispered, an obvious tone of hatred present in his voice, "where is that bastard…"

To Be Continued


	11. Dwindling Hope

My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 11 – Dwindling Hope

"_As light falls unto the ephemeral darkness of the night… twilight beckons the call of those who would make their stand against fate."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: My apologies that this chapter took a bit longer then I had planned. As I started to go over it, I thought it might make for an interesting turn to try telling the story from the actual character's perspectives, not just the author's. As this is the first time I've done this, I know it could've been much better; however, I don't think it turned out too badly either.

Well, I do hope that you'll enjoy it. And as always, please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira's POV**

"Huff…Huff…"

'…_Damn it.'_

Even though we'd been sparring for well over an hour now, Athrun didn't seem to be exhausted in the least, whereas I was already out of breath, the muscles in my legs having begun to feel like overstretched pieces of rubber.

It was yet another one of Athrun's strengths that I was beginning to grow well acquainted with. In addition to all of his other abilities, he also knew how to pace himself, control his breathing, and conserve his strength so that he'd be able to survive an extended battle. It was an incredible skill, one that even enabled him to emerge triumphant against someone who was more powerful than he was…

I could feel my heavy breaths beginning to subside, the feeling in my legs starting to come back. I braced a hand upon my thigh, slowly bringing myself back to a stand.

"You seem pretty exhausted, Kira," Athrun said all of a sudden. "Why don't we call it a break for today, okay?"

Tempting though his words were, they felt like an unnecessary mercy coming from someone who knew he was so much stronger than me.

"…"

I sighed some, shaking such selfish thoughts away from my mind. I knew that Athrun was only thinking about what was best for me. After all, it wouldn't really matter if I could keep going if I only ended up injuring myself in the process.

"…Alright," I said, raising a hand for Athrun to clasp a hold of, helping me up the rest of the way.

"You did well today, you know?" he said, his tone of an understanding and kind nature. "Your body's getting more and more used to the flow of battle."

That much I knew was true. I could feel the uneasiness that my body had suffered at first decreasing with each and every fight.

"Well, let's go," Athrun said, making his way to the outskirts of our training area, down the hill that would lead us back to Azure. We'd agreed to have dinner with Cagalli and Lacus once we were finished with today's training, and it was already well past the appointed hour, so we needed to hurry along anyway.

I quickly made my way alongside Athrun as we began descending the hill's slopes.

"Do you think this will be alright?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well… it's just that we've been training like this pretty consistently. Don't you think someone might see me if we keep going like this?"

Athrun shook his head. "Not necessarily. It'll only be a problem for the time being if someone connects your being here with Lacus, and that's not very likely."

'…_I see,'_ I thought, the mentioning of Lacus' presence being perceived as a problem stirring unpleasant feelings within my heart.

"I just don't understand…" I whispered. "It doesn't make much sense to me that people would just blame Lacus for everything that happened without even trying to understand anything else. It just sounds so stupid."

"…"

"I mean, even now you're worried about what might happen if they find out about her. Are the people here so foolish that they'd harm an innocent girl for their own mistakes?"

"…Kira," Athrun near whispered, as if trying to find the right words with which to answer me.

I shook my head off to the side, finding myself caring less and less as to whether or not there were any kind of explanation for their inexcusable actions. All that mattered was that they hurt Lacus in an unforgivable manner, took away her home, and then shunned her as though she were the foulest creature on the face of the Earth.

…I could feel my hand clenching into a tight fist at the very thought of it.

Athrun slowly slid his cold hands into the warm confines of his leather jacket, the chills of the early morning having begun to affect him. He then started walking once more until he was side-by-side with me once again. Even then, much as it had seemed that he wanted to say something earlier, not a single word escaped his mouth.

This continued on for quite a while we as continued to make our descent in an obliviously silent manner down the hill.

'_Why isn't he saying anything?'_

From the first moment I'd met him, I'd never known Athrun to make such an obvious effort to keep from speaking. Granted he was a quiet person by his very nature, but this was different. The 'atmosphere' he had about him led me to believe there were some very hefty emotions weighing on his mind.

My anger over the villager's persecution of Lacus slowly began to dull down as time continued to pass. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that since I'd never really met any of them it wasn't right for me to pass judgment; but… it was just so hard to accept that an entire group of people, ones whom you would call your family, would all of a sudden turn their backs on you.

…Were people really like that, I wondered.

I still couldn't remember much about any of the people I might've met before, so maybe I was just being overly enthusiastic about what I was hoping that people, at least here in Azure, were like.

Before I knew it though, Athrun and I had reached the very bottom of the hill. The soft flow of the vast fields of grass beneath my feet in accordance with the gentle morning's winds rang like crystal clear bells in my head. From a fair distance, I could hear the small chirpings of a group of birds as they flew through the clear blue sky, illuminating the vast emptiness with a sense of life for the coming day.

…Such a sight had helped to calm my mind and easy my worries.

Unable to help myself, I could feel a warm smile coming over me. The sunrises and the early mornings here were always so indescribably beautiful. I'd first seen them when Athrun had taken me out for our first training session, and I'd made it a point to stop and watch them whenever I could.

-------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Athrun's POV**

As I watched Kira enjoy the calming effects of the sunrise, I could tell with a certainty that he'd finally calmed down.

…Even so, though I'd known it to be the best course of action to take, there was still a strong part of me that wished to assuage his feelings in any way I could. He would probably never know how much I could sympathize with his sentiments of anger towards the villagers after all that they had done towards Lacus. As one who had been there… to see it all first hand, that was **certainly** something that would be forever engraved within my mind.

I sighed ever so briefly at my train of thought, drawing in a breath to help relax myself.

If nothing else, I knew that Kira was an exceptionally kind individual. The truth in that he angered so quickly over the thought of something happening to one who was precious to him was proof of that.

I could feel my emerald eyes narrowing in realization of the darker truth behind those feelings.

…Regardless, allowing one's self to be controlled by anger was not the way to go about protecting those who were precious to you. To be guided by such things would only end up in suffering, both for the wielder and those who were around him. That was one of the main focuses of Kira's training, in order to try and teach him how to control those feelings.

One thing I couldn't teach him, regrettably, was that he had to come to this realization on his own. Even if I were to try and tell him now, it would lose any significance it might've had otherwise.

As such thoughts continued to swirl throughout my consciousness; I could feel my gaze slowly shifting onto the back of Kira. As he stood there, seemingly radiating in the light of the brilliant light of the morning, I remembered that which I had felt the very first time that I had laid eyes on him…

Perhaps it might turn out to be nothing more than childish naivety on my party, as one whose mind had been dulled from his time away from the battlefield, but still I wished to believe. There was something about Kira that made me want to place my hopes on him… as though I could believe that he wouldn't let me down. True, he was still a child in many aspects, and he had a long way to go when it came to understanding both his own feelings and the situation of the world in which he lived.

…Still, in spite of everything that spoke to me of the contrary, I still wanted to have faith in him. Whether it was by someone else's will or not, it couldn't have just been sheer coincidence that he had met Kira. There was meaning in it; and even if my intuition proved to be wrong in the end, I still wanted to know the truth behind it.

-----------------------------------------------------

--------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's POV**

"S-Shinn… what're you doing?" Lunamaria managed to choke out, the severe pain which she felt ringing throughout her body a result of intensifying asphyxiation.

Unwilling to listen to her words for even the briefest of moments, Shinn tightened his hold over her throat through her shirt's collar. The fierceness that lay within the crimson depths of his eyes pierced through Lunamaria's resolve like a hot knife through butter, a reflection of the terrible desire that had woken his still considerably weakened body.

"…I'm not going to ask you again, Luna," Shinn whispered, his voice filled with a harsh and hateful tone, "**where is he**?"

"Ahh…"

Unable to even speak now, Lunamaria struggled simply to hold onto the last reserves of strength she felt slipping away from her body with each passing moment. The lack of air quickly sucked away at her basic motor functions, leaving her with little feeling left in her arms and almost none in her legs. The light which filled her eyes was quickly fading into a dark abyss… the sight of Shinn being all that was left for her to recognize.

Even as this occurred, she could not help but ask herself the question. …Why was Shinn doing this?

She had known him for many years now and there were plenty of times when she had seen him lose his temper. After having gone through the terrible tragedy of losing his family that he had, she could understand. But never before had she seen him like this, with such a terrible and yet almost frightening clear-headed mind about it. He was perfectly aware of what it was that he was doing… and yet he just didn't care anymore.

It was then that Rey's words came back to ring with the clarity of bells in her mind.

"_He didn't do this for anyone or anything other than himself, Lunamaria. He is a man obsessed with revenge… unable to truly care or dedicate himself to anything other than his own ambition."_

As those words repeated themselves within her consciousness time and time again, Lunamaria gathered the very last bits of her strength together and raised her hand to clasp it upon Shinn's wrist, trying with all her might to pull him away.

"…S-Shinn…" she rasped out, "y-you've go-o-t to stop t-t-his…"

Shinn narrowed his already vicious gaze at the sight of Lunamaria's conviction. Given her situation, it was impressive that she was still able to move as much as she, let alone manage to speak. Still, he knew that this was the limit of that newfound resolve and that she was all but teetering on the edge on losing consciousness.

There was no longer any point in dragging this out any further, for he didn't take any pleasure in squeezing the life out of his now former comrade.

With that thought dominating his mind, Shinn called forth the reserves of his strength into his arm and pulled Lunamaria close to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"…Don't worry. You'll only feel it for a minute."

And not a moment later did Shinn pour all his power into his hold, his fingernails tearing into Lunamaria's neck, bringing forth small trails of crimson red blood flowing down her throat. He then thrust her powerfully away from him and into a nearby wall, the resounding shudders shaking a nearby bookcase and table.

"Gah!"

Lunamaria's then helpless body slid slowly down the wall for what seemed like an extended moment, falling in a helpless heap upon the floor. Neither a single movement nor utterance from her gave any evidence to the contrary that she was still conscious as her disheveled hair fell about her closed eyes.

"…"

------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**Shinn's POV**

As I saw Lunamaria's fallen body lay helplessly upon the floor, naught even the slightest bit of regret filled my heart. It was an unfortunate circumstance that she had to be the one to be there when I woke up, but there was just no way that I could have let her go. There was no doubt that she would've tried to stop me once she knew what it was that I going to do.

"Gah…"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a sudden jolt of pain and muscle spasms rang throughout my arm. I immediately clasped it with my other, gritting my teeth together as I tried to subdue it.

'…_Lunamaria.'_

Having exerted so much of my strength after I'd just woken up, I must've exceeded my limits more than I thought. And so, even though she was now unconscious and out of my way, it would seem that Lunamaria still managed to deal me a staving blow… if only just for a little while.

Shaking my head in order to rid such unpleasant thoughts from my mind, I slowly tossed aside the bed covers that still lay over me into a forgotten corner of the room. I then slid my legs onto the floor, being careful as to gauge the strength of my body before I started to move around too freely.

I made my through the door and into the following hallway. As I did so however, I took quick notice… that this was not the same quarters that we'd established in Azure.

"…"

I clasped a hand firmly over my face, a few bangs of my long hair swaying back and forth over my contempt gaze as I realized the truth behind what was going on. For fear of my awakening, Rey and Lunamaria must've moved me out of Azure and to our temporary headquarters within the Azure Forest. We'd done it as a precaution against something unexpected happening during the mission, but who would've guessed they'd use it for me?

I slowly clasped my left hand into a firm fist and slammed it powerfully against a nearby wall… small pieces of brittle white paint and plaster crumbling onto the ground.

'_You can never stop getting my way… can you, Rey?'_

To say it was frustrating would be an understatement. But even now Rey and Lunamaria were doing their best to try and stop me from fulfilling my life's purpose.

'…_Wait. If they moved me out here, then that must mean I'm close to…'_

What started as a faint smile soon grew into something far more profound as I realized the unparalleled foolishness behind Rey's plan. The fool had absolutely no idea in that trying to secure the success of his fruitless mission; he had all but doomed it.

'_Rey will probably be back soon though,'_ I thought, folding my hands over my bare chest. _'I really doubt someone as overcautious as him would leave Luna to look after me all by herself for very long.'_

As dedicated as Rey was to the success of his mission and ensuring the Chairman's wishes, he was perhaps even more obstinate when it came to dealing with those whom he felt were a threat.

'…_I'll have to hurry if I want to make it in time.'_

And so, without a single distraction to sway my train of thought, I quickly took to gathering what little food there was to be found around the quarters, eating it down with a more than vigorous attitude. My body was still considerably weakened from the encounter with Lunamaria, never mind the injuries I was still suffering from from my fight with 'Kira'. And as if that weren't enough, there was little doubt that I had been asleep for at least a few, if not several days. Any one of those would be enough on their own, but with all three I would definitely need some time to let my body regain some more of its strength.

After I swallowed the last bits of food and washed it down with a glass of water, I hurried over to the closet and opened it up, a hopeful look on my face. What was within was just what I was looking for. After taking it off from the hanger, I stuffed it inside a nearby sack, threw it over my shoulder and hurriedly made my way to the door.

Just as I took my first few steps outside the door though, the late afternoon's winds brushing against my skin, a faint sound coming from behind halted me all but completely.

"Huff…Huff…"

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was that stood behind me; and the only feeling that filled my heart was a sense of annoyance for one who apparently didn't know when to give it up.

"…You should've stayed down, you know…" I near whispered, slowly lowering the sack in my hand down to the ground.

Honestly I'd tried to hold back then, if only to save myself the trouble of having another life to burden my shoulders. So why… why was it that she was trying so hard to stop me when she knew she didn't stand a chance? It didn't make any sense to me. Was it some misplaced sense of caring towards me that she was struggling this hard? Regardless of the answer…

"…Lunamaria," I concluded, the full use of her name used a clear reflection of my serious nature.

…If she were going to keep getting in my way, then I would show her no mercy.

----------------------------------------------

---------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's POV**

Betwixt the both of them, it was clear how the situation stood. Lunamaria, with her barely standing body, had to lean against the wooden doorway for support… the gun which she barely held in her wavering hands threatening to fall with each painful moment that passed.

Shinn, on the other hand, stood with a firmly proud and obstinate posture… an unforgiving and relentless look present within the crimson fires of his gaze. The winds which wrapped about the both of them sent their hair flowing in gentle waves… neither having the motivation to make the first move.

"…So," Shinn said at least, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"…"

"…Look at you," he continued, turning himself about ever so slowly, "barely able to stand and still you're standing there like you like you think you can do something."

"Huff…Huff…"

"…Hmph. Not going to say anything?" Shinn stated as though it were but a matter of fact. "Or maybe you just **can't** say anything, is that it?"

Doing naught but gritting her teeth as a means of expressing her frustration, Lunamaria struggled with all the power she had left teetering within her fragile body to lift up the gun she held. Her quivering hands shook with every movement forced upon them, the reverberating muscles clearly still weakened from their ordeal earlier.

"…Enough," Shinn whispered near to himself, slowly making his way before Lunamaria. With each step he took, the supreme confidence he held in his control over the situation was made obliviously known.

**Lunamaria's POV**

'…_Damn it,'_ I thought, over and over again as I tried with all of my might to raise my gun.

In spite of my hardest efforts though, there just wasn't enough strength left in my body to do anything anymore, and Shinn was nearly at me. He could've taken me out with barely any effort if he'd really wanted to, but now he was off his guard because he thought I couldn't fight anymore.

…The detestable truth of the matter was that he was right.

'…_No, damn it!' _I thought, clasping a hold of the hand which held my gun with my other, redoubling my efforts to raise it as a last defense.

Slowly, as hard as it was for even me to believe, I was actually beginning to get a firm rise out of my hands. Just as I was about to have it up to a fair level though, a gentle pair of hands clasped down firmly upon me, effortlessly lowering my gun back down and forcing it to fall onto the ground.

As I raised my eyes in fearful anticipation of the face of the one who stopped me, I was met with an even more detestable outcome then I had thought… for upon Shinn's face was not the look of unparalleled viciousness that he had given me before, but a look of pity.

**Shinn's POV**

As I held my hands in a gentle fashion over Lunamaria's, I knew that there was no longer anything that she could do to resist me. She and I both knew that she was using every last bit of strength that she could muster to keep herself standing; and the idea of her putting up any kind of fight in her situation was nothing short of ridiculous.

…Still, the idea of having to inflict even more pain upon a completely helpless person did not appeal to me at all, nor did having to beat her down as I had earlier. However, if I were to leave her to her own devices, there was the strong possibility that she would call Rey back here. Were that to happen; it would, without doubt, cause me a great deal of unnecessary trouble.

As such thoughts circulated throughout my consciousness in order to strength my resolve, I ushered my eyes unto a close.

We were so close that I could feel her heaving breaths brushing against my skin. I leaned inwards, my leg bracing between her legs as my hand came to clasp upon her shoulder and push her against the outside the house.

I could see from the fresh blush that now stained her face that this was quite unexpected on my part. Granted I hadn't thought that I would be doing something like this myself… though she would soon learn that this was not an act of compassion or anything of the sort. Short of taking her life, this was perhaps the cruelest way I could think of to part with her now.

With my body have leaned so close that I could feel the soft swell of her breasts upon my chest, I raised a gentle hand upon her soft cheek, my fingertips tenderly smoothing over the faint smears of blood that were there.

"…I am grateful," I near whispered.

"…"

"Thank you from trying to stop me… but there is no longer a path for me to choose from other than this. It's all that's ever been there for me since that time, and there is nothing I can do to change that."

As I spoke, I could feel Lunamaria's ever tense body brace against me. Whether or not she was trying to have me throw off my guard, I didn't know; though that hardly mattered now…

Slowly, the depths of my crimson eyes rose unto an open once more, their all-seeing gaze consuming the sight of Lunamaria's frozen face. Despite the obvious blush that still stained her cheeks, there was also a look of near horror there as well. What in the world are you doing, her face asked me. It was then that I knew that I no longer had to worry… for she understood the true intent behind my actions all too well.

"…I'm truly sorry that it's had to come to this," I whispered into her ear, my arms coming up to wrap around her waist, pulling her cold body into my warm embrace.

"…S-Shinn…"

For what seemed like an eternity, to the both of us I was sure, we stayed like that. She didn't say a single word more and neither did I, though I had to wonder what was going on inside of her mind. If she were growing to hate me upon realizing my actions, then everything was going as I had wished it. Though… if by some remote chance she were feeling sorry for me or still holding onto her naïve wish to stop me, then she was only bringing even more pain upon herself…

…It was time to end this, and say goodbye forever…

In an instant, I clenched my fist tightly together and sent it roaring upwards into Lunamaria's chest cavity, dealing a direct blow to her solar plexus. Her mouth fell open, gasping desperately for the breath that had come roaring so abruptly out of her.

"Ahh…Ahhh…"

Not content to end it with that, I clasped my other hand upon her face and sent it crashing back against the house's outer wall. With the wood having near broken with the viciousness of my assault, smears of blood dripping down onto the grass below, I finally relinquished my grip and allowed Lunamaria's now certainly unconscious body to fall into a once against helpless heap.

With this, I knew, there would be no further distractions.

For but a moment I stood there… the sight of my now former comrade's body lying so completely helpless on the ground reflected in my eyes' uncertain reflection. …No, there was no longer any time for regret. This was all necessary for the moment with which I had lived near the whole of my life up until now.

**Author's POV**

Knowing that there was no further time with which to waste, Shinn turned his back on Lunamaria, picked up the sack that had been left lying on the ground and began to make his way into the depths of the Azure Forest.

It would take him a while, he knew, to get to his destination… but once he did, 'Kira's' death was assured.

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly, the two of you are even later than usual," Cagalli stated as Kira and Athrun made their way through the door.

"Heh. Sorry about that, Cagalli," Athrun retorted, bracing a hand behind his head as he bowed out an apology."

"Hmph. If you were really sorry then you'd have stopped being out so late when we discussed this the first time," she interjected, taking her frustration out on a head of lettuce that she was chopping up.

Not knowing quite how to respond to that one except to give a sigh of defeat, Athrun seated himself down in a nearby chair.

Kira, feeling that it would be inappropriate to interject his opinion at the moment, made his way over to the kitchen so he could have a moment to speak with Cagalli.

"Sorry about staying out like that, Cagalli. We really didn't mean to; it's just that we have a tendency to get caught up in our training and sometimes we'll like to take it easy on our way back."

"Hmph." Cagalli snatched a hold of a nearby fork and thrust it in front of Kira's face, its pointy ends edged away from his skin by mere millimeters. "Don't get any misunderstandings. I was only concerned because Lacus was beginning to worry about you. She still has to rest for a while yet, you know? So there's not much time for her to be around except when you two are always training."

"…"

"I was just hoping that you'd be a little more considerate towards her feelings, that's all."

"Ah, well…" Kira began, his eyes drifting off to the side some, "that is…"

"Look," Cagalli interjected, flipping the fork around her head and giving it a quick stab into what was left of the lettuce, "I don't claim to know what's going on between you two; and as much as I'd like to say otherwise, the truth is is that she has feelings for you."

"…!"

"What those feelings are though…" she continued, her voice falling onto something of a whisper, "I don't know. But there is one thing that I'm sure of, and that's that I won't forgive you if you just avoid her so you don't have to confront those feelings."

Kira's amethyst eyes widened considerably after hearing such a thing.

'…_Cagalli, you…'_

"…Anyway," she near muttered, digging the fork out of the lettuce, "I just wanted to get that out in the open. It's up to you to decide what to do from here on, get it?"

"…Ah, yeah… I understand."

"Good. Now that we've gotten out of the way," Cagalli continued, picking up a pair of dishes and handing them over to Kira, "you can start helping by preparing the dinner table."

"Huh? So soon? It's still early afternoon though…"

Sighing some, Cagalli gave Kira a light poke on the forehead to try and jar some sense into him. "We've got a whole lot to talk out before then. We need to get dinner and the table prepared so we don't have anything to worry about later, okay?"

"Ah, I see…" Kira replied near to himself, turning about so he could begin the preparations.

'…_Cagalli's a lot more proficient in these things then I might've given her credit for. I guess first impressions aren't everything…'_

-----------------------------------

-----------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Athrun's POV**

It had been a few hours since we'd come home, and for the most part it had been relatively peaceful. Lacus was still sleeping soundly in her room much to Cagalli's insistence, and Kira and I had been made to do a good deal of chores and preparations about the house so as to excuse our behavior from staying out so much this morning.

Something I had taken a particular notice towards was that Kira and Cagalli seemed to be getting along a bit better than they had been. The wall of uncertainty and near anxiety that she had kept up about her heart whenever Kira was near was slowly beginning to dissolve away… almost as if she could feel that he was someone with whom she could begin to place her trust in.

Just what was it that had happened between them to have caused such a thing, I wonder?

I would shrug half-heartedly whenever I asked myself that question and went back to my work.

Sooner then I would've expected however there came a turn of events which even I found surprising…

----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

**Author's POV**

"Are you serious about this, Kira?"

Kira nodded his head in affirmation, a look of pure determination present on his face. "Yes. I want you to see if you can arrange a meeting with this town's committee so I can discuss having Lacus come out into the open."

Even Cagalli, whose mouth was agape upon hearing such a thing, could not contain her surprise at Kira's request. She had told him to be careful about how he was going to deal with Lacus' feelings, but this was more than a bit overboard on what she'd meant…

"…Kira," Athrun interjected, "I understand your feelings, but I think this is a bit too much. What do you think you're going to be able to do if you talk to them?"

"…I don't know yet. That's why I wanted to talk to the two of you first. I've thought about it for a while now, and I just think that we have to do something if we're going to change anything in this town. Don't you think?"

"…And you think trying to convince those senile old fools that Lacus could be welcome back here will do that?" Cagalli inquired, her hands folded firmly over her chest as an unspoken form of disappointment in Kira's idea.

"…"

"It's the **people** here that we have to convince, not the committee. If it only meant getting through to them, then we would've taken care of this problem a long time ago, even before we found you and Lacus."

"…Still," Athrun spoke up, the crackling light of the fireplace reflecting a gentle light over him, "Kira does have a point in that we have to do something. We can't just sit around doing nothing while all of these things continue to happen around us."

Cagalli's expression shifted to a more serious outlook as she heard Athrun's words.

"If you're really serious about doing this, Kira," Athrun continued, his sharpened gaze shifting over to him, "then you're going to need our help. I fear the committee won't be opening to listening to anything you have to say if you're by yourself."

Kira's eyes widened some, almost as if in disbelief. "You'll… come with me?"

Athrun nodded his head.

"Yeah, you can count on it. If the three of us work together, then I'm confident that we can come up with something and have a real chance at the convincing the people of this town to help change."

'…_Athrun,'_ Kira thought, a faint smile overcoming him.

"What do you say, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, shifting his gaze over to his long-time friend. "It's going to be tough, but we can't do this without you. Are you willing to lend us your strength?"

Cagalli, still seated silently in her chair, could not bring herself to say anything in instant response to Athrun. At first glance it was an understandable situation; after all, for her, one who was still a long way away from being able to put her trust in Kira freely, had to give this idea of his a good deal of thought before coming to any sort of conclusion.

If any one were to give it some thought though, it would become obvious that this would be an all-or-nothing gamble for them. Right now they had been able to buy time based on the premise that Lacus did not wish to go outside… didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble; however, if they were to bring this idea of theirs forth, then it would no doubt cause unrest within the committee and potentially awaken the whole of Azure to the realization that Lacus was back.

…If they failed in convincing the committee, then there was no doubt that they'd all…

Cagalli's fingernails dug into the finely turned material of her shirt at the very thought of it.

"…Are the both of you sure you want to this?" she asked.

"…"

"It's going to be difficult, if not impossible to stay here if we fail. Personally I don't care about the both of you being willing to throw your lives here away, but that also means that me and Lacus would be caught up in it too."

"…I know that," Kira interjected, taking a step forward, "and that's why we definitely won't fail… **definitely**."

Cagalli's expression shifted ever so slowly over to Kira, although he was unaware of this. Was he really so determined to help Lacus and everyone else? It was fine if he was, though even those good feelings could work against him if he were to let them consume him and not let him think through the situation intelligently.

Sighing some, Cagalli unfolded her hands from her chest and brought herself up to a proud stand. "Well, I guess I can't let you two idiots do this by yourselves. You're going to need someone to keep an eye on you."

'_Cagalli…'_ Athrun thought, a gradual smile overcoming him.

"Thank you, Cagalli," Kira said.

"Hmph. You can give me your thanks after we can say that we've succeeded. There's neither room nor time for celebration until then."

Athrun chuckled somewhat nervously at Cagalli's zealousness. For someone who had been against the idea from the get-go, she was certainly gung-ho about it now that she was on the proverbial train.

"Anyway," she continued, stepping over by the still crackling fireplace, "let's not tell Lacus about this for the time being. I'd like to have an idea of **what** to tell her before we go giving her any false hope."

Kira and Athrun both nodded their heads in simultaneous agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira's POV**

_A few hours had passed since the conversation between Athrun, Cagalli, and I. As light descended into ephemeral darkness, the stars above glistening with a brilliant radiance, Lacus awakened. Having been made to sleep through most of the day, even Cagalli could not find it within her to convince our beautiful 'princess' to retire back to her room._

_As the three of us had agreed though, we spoke not a single word of our coming discussion with the committee to Lacus. Though the decision to do so had been Cagalli's, I couldn't have agreed with it more. The last thing in the world I wanted to do was to cause Lacus any unnecessary pain, even more so if it were to come about as a result of my good intentions._

_After we had dinner though, one in which was filled with pleasant conversation and smiles, Lacus snuck me aside and said that she wanted to talk to me…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

After I'd agreed to talk, Lacus led me through the upper levels of Cagalli's house and up into the attic. Confused as I was at the moment, I soon understood what was going on as Lacus opened up a scenic door which led onto a rooftop balcony.

I took a gentle a hold of her offered hand and stepped out onto the balcony, my eyes immediately caught by the breathtaking sight of the starry night sky above me. A crescent moon wheeled overhead, illuminating ever so brilliantly. Amidst us, a gentle course of wind swayed… the exhilarating feeling bringing a serene sense of comfort to my heart and mind.

"Do you like it?" Lacus asked, seating herself down upon the stone sitting.

I replied with naught but a brilliant smile, quickly sitting myself down next to her.

"I had no idea that this was up here…" I said. "I wonder why Cagalli never said anything about it."

Lacus chuckled softly, raising a hand up to her lips. "Cagalli can be rather shy when it comes to telling people about this place. She puts on such a tough front; if people were to know, they might start to think of her as a romantic."

I chuckled at her words. Surely, the thought of Cagalli being anything like a romantic at heart was contrary to everything that I'd come to know about her. Still, I'd begun to learn that women could be pretty mysterious… so maybe it wasn't completely impossible.

"You've been working very hard with Athrun lately, haven't you?"

"Huh?"

Lacus smiled ever so fairly. "I'd asked Cagalli about it a few days ago. She told me that Athrun had offered you some training, and that you'd accepted. And you and he have been gone quite a bit during these past few mornings now…"

I feel could feel my gaze avert away ever slightly upon sensing the sadness in Lacus' words. It was then that Cagalli's words from earlier came back to repeat themselves in my mind…

"…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that first," I near whispered, bracing a hand on my knee. "It's just… you'd already been through so much. I didn't want to have to burden you with anything else."

"…Silly," she whispered, her voice of a kind and understanding tone.

"Huh?"

Before I'd had the chance to notice, Lacus gave me a light poke on the forehead. I blinked, confused at her action.

"You're only human…" she spoke softly, gently placing her hand atop mine. "Just because you have the heart and the will to do everything, that doesn't mean you can. So please don't try to put so much on your shoulders…"

My eyes widened upon the truth behind Lacus' words piercing my heart and mind. It were as if, in spite of any protests I might've had, she could see past all of my doubt and uncertainty… knowing exactly what to say to soothe the pain that my heart had been enduring.

As I felt the warmth from Lacus' hand work its way through my body, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't tried harder to talk to her about all of this earlier. Was I trying to convince myself that simply getting stronger was the best way to protect her and everyone else? Or was it a means by which I could deceive myself into believing that I would be better able to protect myself?

'…_Maybe I really am a fool,'_ I thought, clasping a hand upon my forehead.

------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

**Author's POV**

Sensing the wavering lurking within Kira's eyes, Lacus slid her way over by his side and leaned her head upon his shoulder… the beautiful strands of her long hair falling in cascading waves about the both of them.

Kira's expression contorted with a sense of surprise and sudden anxiety at the feeling of Lacus' body pressed so closely against him. It had been such a short while since he had felt so much more of her, and yet… for one reason or another the sensation of her body sent his heart into a near frantic series of beats. The sweet scent of her hair filled his senses, reviving vivid memories of all the times in which he had held her in his arms…

"It's a very beautiful night tonight," she whispered, "don't you think…?"

"…Yeah," he replied briefly, slowly wrapping an arm about Lacus' waist so that he could nudge her even closer to him.

Feeling her cheeks fill with but the faintest tints of red, Lacus fell willingly into the smile that had dawned upon her soft lips. It was then that, perhaps urged by the beating of her own heart, she leaned ever closer and let her head fall onto Kira's chest, much to his embarrassed surprise.

"…L-Lacus…?"

"Could I stay like this for a while…?" she asked, her tone near that of a plea rather than a question.

"…"

"…Just for a little while…" she said once more, the hand with which she held his tightening some in its grip.

"…Sure," Kira replied, ushering the depths of his amethyst gaze unto a close.

--------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinn's POV**

'_Finally…'_ I thought, having made my way through what seemed an almost endless forest to finally come upon my destination.

Kneeling before me, as if in patient wait for its master's return, was my Force Impulse Gundam. Its impeccable armor glistened vibrantly through the light of the crescent moon that wheeled overhead… a sight to behold as though the heavens themselves had graced this unworthy place with its presence.

Immensely satisfied though I was to be reunited with my weapon, I quickly remembered that this was not the time to be hasty. After having treaded through the forest for the past couple of hours, I had used up the last reserves of my strength. I would now need to rest through the night before I went about attempting anything too reckless.

After I set down my sack upon the ground, I hoped atop the Impulse's knee and made my over to the cockpit. I opened it up and stepped inside, taking my rightful place in the seat.

As I leaned back in the seat, the weariness which I had staved off slowly beginning to come back to me, I took a solitary moment to take solace in the fact that this would be the last night in which I would have to live in this accursed world that had 'Kira' in it. Tomorrow would be a day for the history books to be sure… the day in which that 'person' finally drew his last breath.

"…Very soon," I whispered, a cloud of darkness descending over my eyes.

'…_I'll be there for you very soon, 'Kira'. Just you wait…'_

To Be Continued

A/N: It certainly seems as though things are beginning to look quite dangerous for Kira and the others, doesn't it? I wonder how they're going to fare against the unparalleled might of a Gundam. It'll certainly be interesting to see how they'll manage to survive this one, if they do that is.

Well, I hope you'll look forward to the upcoming battle. And as always, please read and review.


	12. Lurking Shadows

My Sweetest Heart for You Chapter 12 – Lurking Shadows

"_As I stared into those eyes, lost… I saw naught but myself looking back at me."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers enjoy.

A/N:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across an empty, barren field, amidst the light of daybreak, Kira and Athrun's fearsome bodies clashed against one another time and again. The sheer level of their speed sent the wind itself swirling about, fearsome punches and lightning-fast kicks being much too fast for any normal human to possibly hope to keep up with.

Yet, amidst the fierce fighting, one thing stayed ever true; the desire that shown so brilliantly within their eyes. Each sought to claim victory over the other, pouring not only their strengths, but their spirit into their fighting as well.

Athrun, though still holding back a significant amount of his skill, couldn't help but feel a sense of surprise at the level and intensity in which Kira came at him with. The precision of his technique and the heartfelt emotion in which he directed it at him had by far surpassed his expectations in the relatively short period of time since they began. It was amazing, to say the least. One could only begin to imagine how strong Kira would become in the following months and years…

"…!"

Having found himself lost in the midst of his thoughts, Athrun found himself ill-prepared for Kira's next strike. With a cycle of air near circling about him, Kira's fist found itself careening straight into Athrun's cheek, sending him off of the ground and up into the air.

Surprised though he was at having been able to hit his friend, Kira soon found himself at a lack for any such confidence as Athrun thrust himself into a near full body spin, landing with the grace of a cat upon the solid earth below. The small hint of blood that smeared his beautiful face disappeared as Athrun's lightning-fast movement had him before Kira once more, his hand reaching forth to clasp a firm upon over his shirt's collar, thrusting him with a loud thud onto the ground.

"Gah!"

Just as he was about to deliver a finishing blow, Athrun found himself dimly aware of the pained look upon Kira's face. The fierce precision of the moment that had all but consumed his consciousness began to dim… his fingertips loosening their grip upon Kira's shirt.

"…My apologies, Kira," Athrun near whispered, brushing his hands over his ruffled clothes, "I lost myself there for a moment."

"Ah… no, don't worry about it," Kira replied shakily, still trying to gain a hold over his battered senses.

"Will you be alright?"

Kira gave a brief nod of his head, drawing in a relaxing breath.

"You're really strong, Athrun," he said. "I couldn't even see it until it was all over."

Athrun chuckled, raising a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, but I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You've come a long ways in just this short time, more then I had hoped."

Grinning somewhat embarrassingly, Kira gently nudged Athrun's hand away. "So, do you want to go again?"

Before Athrun could speak but a single word in reply; like judgment descended from heaven, a roaring explosion resounded throughout the air, cutting through the atmosphere in an instant. Innumerable cries of wildlife pierced through the Azure Forest, innumerable flocks of birds soaring throughout the air.

"What the…!?"

As both Kira and Athrun turned their heads to see what caused the explosion, naught but a look of horror awaited them as they came to see their beloved town smoldering ash and freshly sparked flame. Pillars of smoke rose from the now decimated homes below, having already begun to blot out the clear blue sky.

"What's going on!?" Kira exclaimed.

Surprised though he was as well at this incomprehensible turn of events, Athrun's razor-sharp gaze narrowed dangerously as he looked past the wall of smoke… to the massive form lurking in behind it. Its unmoving figure stood ominously overhead, its brightly lit green eyes shimmering vibrantly.

'…_No doubt about it,'_ Athrun thought _'it's a mobile suit. But what in the world is it doing here?'_

"Come on, Athrun!" Kira cried out, breaking him away from his thoughts. "We've got to get back there now!"

Gritting his teeth in both frustration and uncertainty, Athrun knew there was no choice but to go along with Kira for right now. Securing the lives of Azure's people; and most importantly… Lacus and Cagalli's lives, had to take priority above all else. And so he hurried alongside Kira, and together, they rushed down the winding descent of the hill as quickly as their legs could carry them.

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'…_Where are you?'_

Amidst the spreading field of flames beneath him, Shinn Asuka's eyes wandered in a relentless fashion back and forth, making sure to catch even the slightest sign of life. He was here, of that he was absolutely sure… and he would not rest until he had dragged him out from whatever hole he was hiding in.

This was the day that he had been living for after all. All of his pain and suffering… the unbearable agony of having to go on in life knowing that all he had ever cared about was gone, would soon be over. Once he found 'Kira' and exacted his revenge against him, he would no longer have to look upon a world that had him within it.

"…Heh."

The very thought of it roused something akin to happiness within Shinn's heart. He could feel the adrenaline beginning to flow through his body, making him stronger… his senses sharper and more refined.

"…Come on out," he whispered, his hands tightening their hold upon his Gundam's controls.

"…I'm right here waiting for you… so come on out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

"Lacus!" Cagalli cried out as she ran haphazardly through the house, "where are you!?"

It was hard to believe. Not a moment ago had she been casually walking about, the occasional thought of how Athrun and Kira's training was going being the most she had to worry about. Now, it were as if hell itself had been raised… the profound and terrifying cries of the people tearing through the house's walls with mind-numbing intensity.

As Cagalli near flung herself down the stairway, stumbling a bit from the sudden drop, her eyes immediately shot upwards once more. She just had to find Lacus and get her away before the whole house started burning down, never mind trying to make it out of Azure without her being seen.

'…_Damn it,'_ Cagalli thought, gritting her teeth together, _'if anyone sees her now, then they'll probably…'_

Shaking her head in order to rid herself of such horrible thoughts, Cagalli dashed through the hallway and made her way into the living room. There, she finally caught sight of Lacus… standing in a seemingly frozen manner as her eyes lay fixated on the scene outside.

"…"

"Huff…Huff…"

'…_Lacus.'_

With naught but the sounds of the chaos ensuing outside to pierce the wall of silence that now existed between them, Cagalli and Lacus stood at opposite emotional ends of an impossibly wide abyss. Surely, they knew, there were neither words that could be said nor comfort given to wipe away the immense sorrow that existed within Lacus' heart.

In spite of this, Cagalli knew, her eyes now brimming with an awakening conviction, she had to do something. They just didn't have the time to be standing around waiting for the house to fall down on their heads.

"…Lacus," Cagalli whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, "we've got to get out of here."

"…"

"…Come on," she repeated, slightly tightening her hold on her friend's shoulder.

"…Why?"

"…?"

"…Why is this happening," Lacus whispered, her voice of such a low tone that one could barely make it out. Upon her saddened face, one could see the small crystalline glimmers of tears that had begun to break free.

"…I don't know," Cagalli replied sadly, her amber eyes lowering some. "But what I **do** know is that we're not going to find the answer just standing around."

"…"

"Come on, we've got to get out of here and try to meet up with Kira and Athrun."

Though still reeling from the pain that filled her heart and mind, Lacus knew that Cagalli was right. And so, with a fresh determination that filled her baby-blue eyes, she turned around and followed Cagalli's lead out the back of the house. In the perpendicular alleyway in which they emerged, they slowly made their way out and into one of the main streets. As they did so however, from not far off a looming figure turned its fearsome eyes onto the pair.

"…!"

From within the cockpit of the Force Impulse, Shinn's heartless gaze turned towards the two young women… more specifically, towards Lacus.

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------

'…_That woman,'_ Shinn thought, the crystal clear memory of her during his fight with Kira reemerging within his mind.

"…Heh."

Seeing fit not to waste a second more, Shinn turned his Gundam towards the duo and carefully, step by thundering step, made his way over to them. Resounding explosions and pillars of high-rising smoke ignited from behind him, casting a picturesque veil of hell about its overpowering body. Its fearsome green eyes burned brightly within the ensuing maelstrom, piercing through the blanket of fear and despair that hung in the air.

"Well… I see you're still alive, **woman**," Shinn's low-kept voice uttered.

"…"

Before he spoke a single word more, Shinn raised his large-scale beam rifle and pointed it directly at Lacus.

"Tell me," he continued, "where is 'Kira'?"

Lacus and Cagalli's eyes widened considerably at Shinn's words. For all of this destruction, for all of the pain and suffering that had inflicted upon their home, all he wanted was to find Kira?

Gritting her teeth in near overwhelming anger and frustration, Cagalli snapped a hand off to the side as if to try and exhibit her strong emotion. "That's why you're doing this!?"

"If you're going to try and pick a fight with somebody, then why don't you get out of that thing and do it like a man!"

Shifting his gaze in obvious irritation of Cagalli's bold claim, Shinn shifted the point of his rifle towards her smaller frame.

"Be silent, **little girl**. I have no business with you; so, unless you have a death wish, I suggest you shut up and be on your way."

"Grr…"

Suddenly, much to Cagalli and even Shinn's surprise, Lacus stepped forward to take her place in front of Cagalli. Her bright blue eyes shone with a magnificent conviction and determination, reflective of her desire to protect her friend from any harm.

"Please, you must stop this," she spoke aloud, "there's no purpose in any of this. Won't you leave and allow us to live in peace here?"

"You've some nerve, woman," Shinn replied near immediately. "Without knowing the first thing about me, you think you have the right to tell me to do anything? Don't make me laugh!"

And so, with those few words, Shinn narrowly adjusted the trajectory of his rifle's targeting and fired off a warning shot. As the searing green light emitted from the weapon, it narrowly bypassed Lacus and Cagalli, though not before throwing the both of off to the side from the resounding explosion of energy. Their small bodies crashed against a nearby brick wall, immediately falling helplessly down to the ground.

"Ahh…"

Once more, Shinn pointed his Gundam's rifle towards the now fallen duo.

"I'm not going to ask you again, **woman**. You can either tell me where that bastard is hiding, or I can end your life here and now."

"…"

"…So?" he inquired once more. "Which will it be?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn,_' Athrun thought as he raced, faster and faster still, along the path that would lead back to Azure. _'At this rate, we're not going to…'_

With the wind near howling about him as he struggled to keep up his strenuous pace, Kira too had come to the grim realization that they were still at least ten minutes away from Azure. With the devastation having already reached the terrible level that it had, one could only begin imagine the horrors that would come in the following moments…

Gritting his teeth at the very thought of it, Kira redoubled his determination's 'fire' and sped up his pace even more.

"Kira, try and slow it down a bit," Athrun called out from behind him. "You're not going to be of any use to anyone if you wear yourself out before you even get there."

"But we've got to hurry!" Kira responded instinctively.

Narrowing his gaze in interpretative insight, Athrun sped up his pace some so that he was once again by Kira's side.

"I realize your frustration, but you must understand that we're going to need our strength for whatever awaits us. Lacus and Cagalli will need that strength…"

"…"

As much as it was to his dismay, Kira could not deny the wisdom in Athrun's words. Already he had begun to feel the weariness in his legs, as though they were beginning to wear like pieces of rubber. His mind was a jumble of uncertainty, fast-forwarding images of the chaos that he had seen from afar smiting any sense of logic and reason he had once held.

Certainly, what use would he be in Azure in such a pitiful condition? How did he expect to fend off the one who caused such destruction when he couldn't even control himself?

Sighing some to himself, Kira clasped a hand atop his forehead. "…Sorry, Athrun."

Grinning some at his friend's harsh take of his situation, Athrun raised a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. Just try to calm down. First we need to assess what's going on and then we'll try to come up with a plan."

Kira, while still in the midst of amazement at Athrun's ability to maintain an objective insight about himself in such a situation, did his best to try and regain his composure as he continued running. From the looks of things, the numerous small fires that they had seen from the hill had grown tremendously… the individual pillars of smoke having clustered together into one that almost seemed to blot out the sky itself. Flocks of bird and other wildlife could be seen fleeing the immediate area about Azure, as if in fear of the ensuing chaos.

"No doubt about it…" Athrun near whispered, his voice still audible, "that's a Z.A.F.T.-class mobile suit. But I've never seen a design like that before… and that level of destructive power…"

"Z.A.F.T.-class… mobile suit?" Kira repeated, as if in complete obscurity of what it was that Athrun was talking about.

"Huh? Kira… are you saying you don't know what a mobile suit is?"

"…"

Sensing the truth behind his friend's confused posterior, Athrun sped up his pace some so that he was side-by-side with him once again.

"We don't have the time to go into a detailed discussion right now; regardless, what's important for you to know is that what we refer to as mobile suits are highly destructive mobile weapons employed by the leading nations of the world. And amongst the higher-class ones, it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that one alone could level an entire city to ashes."

Kira's eyes widened at this sudden on pouring of information, as if some part of him found it all too incredible to believe.

"…And what were you talking about when you said "Z.A.F.T...?"

For but a moment, at the mention of a word that held no real meaning to him, Kira could've sworn he saw a flash of anger pass by Athrun's face. …It was surprising, to say the very least. Never would he have expected something as simple as a word to shatter the calm and endearing demeanor to which he had grown so accustomed to. Regardless, in the face of the ensuing destruction, he decided not to pursue what caused the change.

"Z.A.F.T. is this world's leading nation in terms of technology and weapons' development," Athrun said very plainly. "Even in light of their smaller numbers by comparison to the other nations, they by far hold majority over the world's leading mobile suit development. 'Tis a reason why they hold such influence and why few have ever rise up against them."

"…Rise up against them?" Kira repeated. "You make it sound as though they're a tyrannical nation or something…"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that…" Athrun continued, "but there have been rumors floating around for the past couple of years that they have been involved in… rather 'unscrupulous' behaviors."

"…What do you mean?"

Athrun's brilliant emerald gaze became near fixated on the path ahead of him… a welling of reserved emotions and feelings from deep within him beginning to build.

"Well… one such rumors is that Z.A.F.T. has become involved in the technology of genetic engineering; the artificial enhancement and development of human beings. Z.A.F.T. has admitted to such technology, though only so far as towards the use of medicinal advancement. They've completely denied using it for anything else."

"Then what reason is there to think otherwise…?"

"It's because no one has the kind of power to launch a formal investigation with some kind of proof to back it up. It's because of said influence that some worry as to whether or not Z.A.F.T. has the kind of discipline to keep itself in line in light of the truth that they could actually do it and no one would be the wiser… at least not until it's too late."

"So what does all of this have to do with that mobile suit?"

"Ah… right," Athrun continued, shaking his head ever so slightly as if to gather his thoughts together. "Judging by the make and the sheer power of the suit, it would seem to be of an extremely high-class. Z.A.F.T. is the only place I can think of that would have the technology to create such a suit."

"…It doesn't make sense though," Kira near whispered, "why would something like that attack Azure!?"

Athrun's gaze narrowed almost instantaneously upon hearing Kira's words. Apparently, he had not yet come to realize it…

It was the only explanation that made any sense, at least to him. If his logic was accurate, then it was highly likely that the pilot of the mobile suit was the young man named Shinn Asuka that Kira had fought with. If not him, then it was almost certainly an accomplice of his. But to think that he would actually resort to using something as drastic a mobile suit to go after a single individual… it was beyond comprehension.

…Certainly, Athrun thought, an ill feeling emerging within the pit of his stomach, there was **something** very strange going on here. Separately, none of it seemed to make any sense… but something from within Athrun told him that there was a common thread connecting them; a single truth that would make all of this make sense. As to what that was though, there simply wasn't enough information for him to draw any definitive conclusions yet.

"…"

…Strangely enough though, Athrun thought… his eyes cautiously turning sideways to catch a glimpse of Kira, he couldn't help the feeling that there was more to him then met the eye. So many mysterious things surrounded his newfound friend, and there was little doubt to the contrary that he was connected to them in some way. Still, until he retrieved his memory and rediscovered who he truly was…

Suddenly, a resounding explosion… as terrifying and loud as if it had been sent by the heavens themselves, blew throughout the area. The fearsome winds that blew amidst the aftermath sent the many trees of the forest rustling vibrantly.

"…What the?!" Athrun exclaimed, having been torn away from the world of his thoughts.

"Grr!" Kira gritted his teeth. "Let's go, Athrun!!"

Ceasing any further contemplation, Athrun gave a quick nod of his head and dashed along the remainder of the path with Kira. With a renewed vigor filling the whole of their beings, it would be but a few minutes more before they reached the outskirts of Azure… and into a battle the likes of which neither of them could imagine.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I see," Durandal whispered into his voice. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," the voice on the other side of the phone acknowledged. "Currently we don't have any reason to believe that it will present a serious problem; however, I do believe it in our best interests to initiate an immediate forced shutdown."

"Hmm… very well; please do as you see fit," Durandal replied, gently setting the phone down.

"…So," a mysterious voice from the other side of the room called out, "how is it going?"

Durandal smiled ever so faintly. "…It would seem that the O.S. has begun to show slight malfunctions. Though it would seem that even our finest engineers are beginning to grow frustrated at a lack for a explanation."

Chuckling some to himself, the figure leaned in a carefree position against a nearby wall, his hands coming up to fold over his chest. "I take it that the battle has begun then?"

"…So it would seem," Durandal replied, leaning his elbows upon his desk, his hands coming up to fold together underneath his chin. "Though I imagine it will be a while longer yet before anything decisive is to happen. I'm certain 'that' would've already occurred had it happened."

The figure nodded his head in mutual agreement. "…Yes, but I imagine it won't be much longer now."

"…Tell me," he near whispered, tilting his head to the side, "how will you explain 'that' to the public? I can't imagine them being very tolerant of you allowing it to even still be in existence. They might even come to question your position as Chairman once the truth comes to light…"

Durandal merely smiled in response, leaning himself back in his chair. "Their bloodlust lies with 'him'. It will be but a simple matter to assuage their anger were I to explain that its existence is merely a means to find 'him' and bring 'him' to justice…"

Chuckling ever so lightly at Durandal's quick response, the figure stepped out from the darkness and made his way over, seating himself comfortably within a chair. "I see that your talent for manipulating the public eye has not gone undiminished."

"What of you? Certainly you've given some thought as to what you're going to do now…"

"…"

"…Not going to tell me?"

Though residing in silence for a moment in light of Durandal's slightly intrusive question, the figure merely grinned and shook his head. "Well… let us just say that it will be a while yet before this one can take center stage."

"Hrm… is that so?

"Tell me" the figure inquired, "how do you plan on handling negotiations with the other nations? I imagine that the Atlantic Federation will be especially eager to take advantage of the situation. You haven't been much in their favor ever since you managed to grasp a hold of that recent cache of M.S. material."

While not having been disconcerted by his comrade's comment in the slight, Durandal merely leaned back in his chair… the narrow gaze of his enchanting purple eyes falling some.

"…Their over eagerness to get back at me for such a minor victory would only promote their lack of maturity in the eyes of the world. If that is their choice, then I certainly have no qualms about them making fools of themselves. Regardless, their presence is of little concern to me."

"Hrm… are you so confident that you'll not even give them a place in your mind?"

Keeping to his silence as he gave some thought to the question, Durandal raised himself up from his chair, folded his hands behind his back and made his way over to the already open balcony.

"Well… we'll just have to see whether their nature will get the better of them or whether or not they'll raise their 'wings' to the skies and become a threat. Though I would prefer it not come to that…"

Chuckling ever so lightly to himself at Durandal's comment, the figure clasped his hands together and braced them against his forehead.

"…Well… for now, let us just sit back and enjoy the show," he whispered, near to himself… the light reflecting off of his silver mask shielding the exuberant emotion hidden within his eyes.


End file.
